Wild, Magical, Wonderful World
by Broal13
Summary: A different take on Twilight with a new female lead of my own making; A crossover with The Dresden Files. CONSTRUCTIVE reviews/comments always nice; AN in the 1st chpt. Possibly JH/OFC/EC. NO SLASH Chpts being redone, update will come after that is done.
1. And so it begins rewritten

**If you want to review you're more than welcome to, but I don't require it. If you have constructive criticisms those are also welcome, but I don't like blatantly mean ones those won't even get any acknowledgment from me. **

**A/N: Ok first things first, this is a basically a crossover fanfic between: The Dresden files book series and the Twilight book series. Now for those of you who know the two series like I do, know that the worlds mesh together a bit but not entirely. Anyway for those who don't know about one or the other don't worry I won't be leaving you entirely in the dark.**

**But any who here are somethings you need to about the story basics and what I am doing to make the two worlds mesh:**

**1. In the Dresden Files vampires exist, but there are different courts depending on their specific type. Here is a list of them with a slight over view:**

**a) White Court: Basically the being that the legend of the Succubus/Incubus is based off of meaning they feed off emotions, not blood.**

**b) Red Court: Vampiric creatures able to hide in a human "skin".**

**c) Black Court: Basically what vampire nightmares are made of literally walking corpses with a penchant for torturing their "food" for the pleasure it.**

**d)Grey Court: This is my own addition to the Dresden world. The Grey Court is basically what the Cullens fall under. This court even falls into two groups, those who are aware of the magical world at large and those who are not (trust me the nuances will be explained just here cause that wouldn't be any fun...for me at least)**

**2. There obviously is such thing in this world just not Harry Potter type magic. It can be both disgustingly subtle and disturbingly blatant. The wizards kept under control for the most part though.**

**3. This story will not have Bella in it sorry, but I have my own female lead that I hope you will enjoy just as much.**

**4. As of right now I am not sure if this will be an Edward/OC, Jasper/OC, or an Edward/OC/Jasper. But rest assured that if it does turn into the last there will be no touching of the sexual nature between the boys (sorry if you like that kinda stuff but it doesn't really do anything for me so).**

**5. She will still be Edward's singer, but she will also have something else, something that will block both Edward's and Jasper's gifts. Edward's more than Jasper's in that Jasper can still feel her emotions he just can't manipulate them.**

**6. Alice regardless of Jasper's relationship status will have a mate.**

**7. For the most part the Cullen's clothing styles will remain the same as their styles in the movie except Jasper's. i didn't really like how he dressed except during the baseball scene. Anyone who's seen the New Moon trailer I think will agree with me. I mean lavender really?!?! Come on! He's southern not gay!**

**Anywho enjoy the story!!!!!!**

"Talk about going from one extreme to another"

I said to myself. Hmmm...Well this should be relatively interesting haha. Well I guess first things first my name is Broal Swan, my Mom and Dad divorced when I was very young. So for the most part I have lived with my Mom in Phoenix, AZ, except over the summertime. When under the impression of me spending the summer with my dad; I was actually spending 2 1/2 months with my Uncle Harry in Chicago going through my training, well as much as can be taught in a little over 2 months.

Oh, before I forget the "training" is actually wizard training, you know spells; potions so on and so forth. And before you say it, no it's no like Harry Potter, although there are some similarities. But most wizards don't use magic so blatantly. Well, not unless they want the Wardens of the White Council on their ass. Wardens are basically the police of the wizarding world and they report to the White Council, our version of parliament or congress I guess.

Anyway my Mother, Renee, a couple months ago got remarried to Phil. A minor league baseball player in Arizona who is 10 years her junior. Which the age difference wasn't the big surprise of the whole situation it was the fact that she wanted to get married again; I say that cause my entire childhood for the most part Renee any chance she got would say that she got married to young. Of course that statement would always be followed by her saying that she didn't regret having me it was just that she was meant for much bigger things then Forks or Charlie could ever really provide. So when I was around 4 years old Renee packed me and herself into the car and left for greener pastures. Which ironically ended up being Pheonix Az; Renee ended up becoming a rather popular local artist there. That was how she ended up meeting her new husband Phil. She did a piece of art for a charity auction for St. Jude's. Phil was the other thing being auctioned off. Leave it to my mother to do something good for charity and to walk away with a man! Oy.

So I guess that kinda brings me to the present, riding in my father's police cruiser, listening to the wipers swish back and forth on the windshield. My father is Police Chief Charlie Swan of Forks, Washington the small town that was to be my home for the next two years. I haven't technically stepped foot into this town since I was like 7, considering every summer I only spent two weeks with Charlie and that was usually somewhere in Northern California. After the hour or so long drive from Port Angeles, which is only a bit larger than Forks; we pulled up to my new home.

The house Charlie lived in was almost 70 years old and was still in good shape thanks in large part to his hard work. Just as the outside of the house was the same as when I was younger so was the inside. The only things that seemed to of changed were Charlie got both a new recliner (leather ooohhh!) and a brand new flat screen.

As I walked upstairs to my room with my bags, the rest were either being brought in by Charlie or had already been sent ahead, I suddenly remembered that the house only had one bathroom. Well at least Charlie is a clean person, thank god for small miracles.

"Well kid this is it I know it's nothing like you mom's house, hey its home."

Charlie said slightly awkwardly shrugging his shoulders and rubbing the back of his neck. My mom's house in Pheonix is a 4 bedroom ranch style house with a 2 car garage and a pool in the backyard. Personally I like Charlie's house better, it feels much more homey than my mother's house does.

"No Dad its cool I wanted to be here" which was true I loved my Dad a lot and wanted to be around him more. I smiled at him a little hesitantly not sure on how to reassure him. That's the one thing about him he's not really that overt about his feelings. He has always believed, apparently like most of the men in my family, that actions speak louder than words.

As I looked around my new room I saw proof of that in that my old twin bed had been replaced by a full size bed. A new desk in the corner under one of the two windows I had in my room, and that my old closet had a new organizer in it as well.

Well there's only one way to do this.

"Hey, dad?" I said as my dad was about to leave me to my new room.

"Yeah, kiddo?"

As her turned around to face me I made my move. I hugged him around his middle even though his gun dug into my arm. It felt good to hug him after not being able to for so long. Charlie in my opinion looked pretty good for his age. He stood a bit over 6 foot, he had short cut dark brown hair and had chocolate brown eyes. From what I could see he didn't have very many wrinkles on his face except around his eyes. He also had a mustache that Uncle Harry jokingly called a pornstache. I had to take his word on that one.

"Umph!!"

"I know it doesn't always seem like it dad, but I really missed you."

It was only after a second's hesitation that Charlie wrapped his arms around me to return my hug.

"I missed you too kid" he said sounding suspiciously a little choked up or it could of just been how tight I was hugging him. I don't really know for sure. After I released him Charlie looked at me and said.

"Hey since you just got here and I don't have any real food in the house. I was thinking we should go to the diner to get something to eat. That is if you're up to it?"

"Yeah, yeah just give me a few minutes and I'll meet you downstairs kay?"

"Alright kiddo, see yeah in a few."

I decided that with the few minutes I had that I could at the very least take my hair out of its ponytail and run brush through it. As I looked at myself in the mirror I was reminded of how different I looked from most of my family, even my mom. While my Uncles and my Dad all had brown hair and brown or blue eyes (Renee is golden blonde with blue eyes). I had platinum blonde hair (and when I say platinum I mean white, I mean seriously if you saw me from behind you'd think I was a little old lady) that was long enough to reach a little past the bottom of my shoulder blades. My eyes were, purple or lavender depending on my mood. Charlie always said that I take after Grandma Swan, in my coloring anyway. That's apparently where both my coloring and my build come from. I have a straight nose (which I get from my dad), my lips are slightly pink in color and my bottom lip is slightly larger than the other. My face is slightly rounded with my cheekbones being almost none existent; my eyes and hair are pretty much the most prominent part of my face.

Now it would usually be at this point in every 16yrs old inner monologue that they would say something along the lines of 'I'm not pretty enough' or 'I'm just average' or something like that. But I don't really think along those lines because let's face it with my coloring I will never go unnoticed and for some guy's that's all they want is something different and trust me boy am I different. In appearance, heritage, and action; because of my summerly training sessions with my Uncle Harry I just don't react to things way other people might.

Anyway, I'm also about 5' 3 ½" foot tall (hey that ½ an inch makes all the difference, at least that's what I tell myself it makes me feel better) a little bit on the short side, but what can you do about I'm sure as hell not gonna wear heels that's for sure! And my personal style, I guess you could call it preppy tomboy or just comfortable, I don't know. I like my clothing to fit me I don't like it to be baggy, but not skin tight either.

So yeah that's me pretty much in a nutshell. As I looked at myself in the mirror I couldn't for the life of me figure out what possessed me to wear shorts in this weather, mind you there longer shorts (haha! Sorry weak moment) but they were still shorts. I at least had enough sense to wear a sweater and some knee high boots with them at least. Now I just had to find my new coat I had brought with me.

"Hmmm…now where did I put that?"

My style you could also say is a little eclectic as my Mother puts it (trust me when I say Renee has no room to talk), I don't know I like my style and I guess that's all that really matters. After a few minutes of searching I finally found my plaid peacoat and grabbed my bag and headed downstairs where Charlie waited for me.

5 minutes later Charlie pulled the cruiser up out front of the diner (god how embarrassing!!). If walking into school tomorrow was going to be anything like walking into the diner it was sure going to be interesting. Two seconds after walking through the door all eyes were on use, well more specifically me.

"Broal! Good to see you again sweetie, how are you doin? It's good to have you back." Said a woman who looked to be in her late 30's. Apparently she was a waitress cause not only did she have and apron, but also a name tag that said Carla on it.

"Hi, uh it's good to see you……again. I'm doin good"

"Oh, I'm sorry you probably don't remember me. But I was a waitress here when you were just a baby when your Daddy brought you here every Wednesday. Isn't that right Charlie?"

"Uh…yeah. So….got any tables open?" Charlie said blushing slightly when I snuck a glance at him from behind my hair. I tried my best to not to snicker without Charlie noticing, but judging from the look he gave me I wasn't very successful.

"Oh, yeah right this way."

She led us to a table in the corner with windows on either side one looked out onto the parking lot the other onto the street.

"Here ya go, best seat in the house" she handed us both our menus.

"So if you'll just tell me what you want ta drink then I'll be back for your orders, kay?

"Coke" Charlie said.

"Same here…thank you"

"No problem sweetie, I'll be back in a few."

As I sat there reading the menu, debating between the Cobb salad or a cheeseburger and french fries a bit of motion caught my eye out of the window.

You ever have one of those moments where time just seems to slow to a crawl? I don't mean like lovers eyes meeting across a crowded room, I mean like your standing in line at the bank and some pulls a gun or watching a car crash take place. My Uncle Harry thinks that that happens because your brains wants to make sure it retains all the information it can so you can recall it at a later date. And up to this point I had always thought that that idea was kinda stupid, but now I know for sure that it wasn't.

There as I looked out of the window was a black Mercedes (the only reason I knew that was because of the emblem on the front of the car). In the driver seat with the window down was one of the palest and most beautiful people I had ever seen. He had pale blonde hair (not quite as pale as mine but maybe only a few shades off) and was immaculately dressed at least from what I could see of him. Next to him sat a person with caramel colored hair, it was a woman as far as I could tell she too appeared to be stylishly dressed. Even though the back windows were rolled up I could see someone or someones were in the back seat by the way the caramel haired lady was turned around in her seat.

Behind the Mercedes was one of those big off roading Jeeps, it was covered in mud were as the Mercedes didn't even look like dust wanted to touch it. Also all of the Jeeps windows were down. In the driver's seat was a guy with short cut dark hair and, shocker, pale skin who looked like a football player or a lumberjack take your pick. Beside him was a blonde girl who even from the little bit of a view I had of her looked like she could make Helen of Troy roll over in here grave with a flip of her hair. Behind lumberjack was another blonde! Sheesh, what were these people drinking, I mean really. He had longish curly blonde hair; his hair fell almost to his chin. From what I could see of his face he had a strong jaw and a very prominent mouth with plump lips; which shouldn't have looked attractive on a guy but he pulled them off very…very well. And if looks could kill then blonde girl would have been nothing but a smudge on the front seat cause judging from how tightly both his jaw and fist were clenched he was Grade A pissed off!! There was a fourth and final passenger in the Jeep but the only thing I could make out about them was that they had copperish/bronzish colored hair and long elegant fingers that were resting on the window sill of the car.

It was at this point that another moment Uncle Harry talks about a lot happened. It was a heart stopping, teeth jittering moment something that happens when you see something that just isn't……natural. The driver of the Mercedes turned his head and looked right at me or at least that's what it felt like. As he looked towards the diner I saw the unnatural Topaz colored eyes that almost seemed to glow.

Now, before you say "oh she's just being dramatic". Let me assure you I'm not. Because of what I have to go through every summer with Uncle Harry, who I might add is the only wizard listed in the Chicago yellow pages. I have both been witness to and heard about pretty weird stuff. So it is because of a lot of the things I have encountered that I have, as both my uncles and my father have, learned to trust my gut and yeah it was pretty much screaming at this point 'that's just not right!'. Charlie seeing my attention was elsewhere turned to see what I was looking at (he probably thought I was looking at a boy or something! Oy!!!).

"Hmm….noticed the Cullen's, huh? The one in front is Dr. Carlisle and knowing your tendency you'll probably get to know him real well." Charlie said chuckling slightly toward the end.

I tried to shrug it off, but needless to say I wasn't exactly overjoyed by that statement. But at the same time they didn't seem blatantly dangerous, of course people probably thought Charles Manson the same way at one time. Of course I've also been around friends of my uncle's who could kill me with one flick of their wrist and that's just the normal human ones! So for now I will try to reserve my judgment of them…for now. It was after that finished with that thought that I realized that Charlie was saying something.

"Huh, whatcha say Dad?"

"I said you will be going to school with his kids. Their all adopted and around your age. Of course that has caused some people in this town to talk, but you don't listen to them got me?"

"Yeah, Dad I gotcha."

I guess, part of me was hoping that Charlie's judgment of the Cullen's wasn't wrong, but that wasn't going to stop me from calling Harry when I got home to ask some questions about the Cullen's otherworldly appearance.

"So what can I get the two of you?" Carla asked as she set our drinks down in front of us. Drawing me out of my meditative stupor. Charlie and I ordered and not an hour later we were on our way back home.

As we were pulling up to the house I noticed a few things that weren't there before. First, there were two people there that looked vaguely familiar with dark skin and long black hair (Cher eat your heart out!). One looked about my age and was standing leaning on the back end of the truck and the other, who was older, was seated in a wheelchair. Second, they were both next to a big old red truck that I knew for damn sure hadn't been there before; it was kinda hard to miss.

"Billy, Jacob!! You brought the truck and with damn good timing as well! Broal, you remember Billy and Jacob right?"

"Uh…………no not really Dad." I said looking at Charlie hoping he would be a little more specific (like telling me which on was Billy and which on was Jacob).

The younger one of the two spoke up first.

"I'm Jacob. You and I used to make mud pies together when we were younger down at the Res."

"Oh, I remember you now. You have two older sisters too don't you?"

"Yeah, they're both away at college right now. So how are you?"

I just smiled and nodded, Charlie and Billy during this time had been going on about some game that was on TV a few nights ago. It was actually kinda funny to listen the two of them talk smack about the players.

"Um…I'm fine. I…we brought your truck." Jacob said ducking his head a little bit and smiling.

During this entire exchange Charlie and Billy had been laughing quite loudly, but both of them calmed down pretty quickly.

"My…truck????"

"Yeah, kid I figured you wouldn't want to be driven everywhere in the cruiser and I know you aren't…too fond of more modern things. So both problems solved!"

I could tell Charlie was proud of himself which he had every right to be, he did really well take care of both problems. The technology statement is not the fact that I don't know how to operate the stuff, because of the magic in my veins tech just doesn't agree with people like me. Now when I say that I don't mean we can't get it to operate. What I mean is that we quite literally fry it. I've seen my Uncle Harry walk by a bunch of computers and make them fry one by one. Sparks, smoke and everything it was both rather funny and kinda scary at the same time. So yeah that's the reason why I don't own a cellphone, computer, and the reason why Charlie's house doesn't have a modern hot water heater. The house still runs off an old boiler system that predates WW 2. Not the cheapest, but with me and Uncle Harry it was just safest.

"Seriously?! Ya mean it!!??"

Charlie just smiled and nodded.

"Oh, this is awesome! Thanks Dad!"

I ran and hugged him really quickly so not to embarrass him to much in front of Billy, he patted me on my back.

"Yeah kid I know. Why don't you hop in and you and Jake here can go take a test drive."

"Alright cool, I can go to the grocery store and you can be my pack mule!" I said putting my hand on Jacob's shoulder grinning mischievously.

"Ah, man…"

"Oh, quit complainin and hop in!"

Jacob glared playfully at me and slowly got into my truck and we were off. After a few minutes of silence (it wasn't awkward just a little bit oppressive). I finally decided to say something.

"So, Jacob you need a ride to school Monday?"

"Uh…no I go to school on the Res, but thanks for the offer"

"So is there anything to do in this one horse town?" I said trying to make a joke and kinda failing miserably.

"Well there's the obvious basketball and football games especially the ones between Forks High and La Push High. Uh, there's the occasional bonfire down on First Beach too. Sometimes a carnival comes to town, but that won't happen probably til next summer. Oh, there is the Snowflake festival that usually happens the first week of December."

"Cool cool does anything happen around here for Halloween since it's like next week? Other then trick or treat obviously."

"Yeah, well sorta me and some of the other guys from the Res were planning on having a bonfire that night, your more than welcome to come."

"Ha ha. You're on, do I need to bring anything?"

"Nope, not that I can think of, but I'll ask and get back to you just to be safe."

During this entire conversation we had finally arrived at the store. It was situated in a strip mall complex along with a small video game store, a large sporting goods store called Newton's and a…..holy crap those things are everywhere, a Starbuck's!!!! Well wonders never cease.

We ended up talking a lot while wondering through the grocery store. I was actually really glad Jacob came along because not only could he push/stay with the cart (hey gotta put that boy to work) but he also helped me figure out what to get for dinner for the next week.

As we were leaving the store and loading the groceries up into my truck. I all of a sudden gotta weird tingling in the center of my forehead (where the chakra for the third eye would be). Now from past experience that usually mean one of two things either I am being watched or there some beings around of the magical kind. The thing that really stinks about this "ability" if you wanna call it that is that it doesn't even always work. Trust me I figured that out the hard way one night while staying with my Uncle in Chicago. That night I was coming out of my room there (which is basically a broom closet that is on the bigger end) to see what the racket was and almost got burned by a bull frog lookin demon. Yeah that was a really rude awakening. As I looked around the parking lot a discreetly as I could I saw the Jeep from earlier except this time it only had two passengers (I don't know why, but I was kinda felt disappointed that the other two weren't with them. Huh…oh well). The lumberjack and the beauty queen stepped out and yep I think I just felt Helen roll over in her grave probably screamed a few profanities as well ha ha. The two of them made their way into the sporting goods looking to be on mission for something.

"Noticed the Cullen's huh?" asked after a moment of us both watching them.

"Yeah their kinda hard to miss" I chuckled slightly.

"That they are, but I've never actually met them. For some reason my Dad and some of the others on Res have a problem with them." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Really?"

"Yep. In fact my Dad said that if I ever saw any of them even close to the Res's border to come tell him or any of the older tribe members as soon as possible. Weird huh?"

"Huh ya that's weird alright" apparently Billy knew something that he wasn't telling, that thought made me even more anxious to have a talk with Harry. I was calling him tonight for sure now. After the truck got loaded we headed back to my house. Jacob was nice enough to help unload as well as put away all the groceries. As both our father's sat in the living room watching some game I think it was baseball. After the game was over Jacob and Billy left not soon after with Jacob promising to call me if anything changed with the bonfire.

"And then there were two" Charlie said chuckling to himself a little bit.

"Well kid, go get ready for bed you have a big day tomorrow. First day at a new school and all."

"Sure thing Dad. I just wanna call Uncle Harry real quick kay?"

"Okay, but don't talk too long the off to bed with ya."

"Gotcha Dad"

I said goodnight to Charlie and then went to the kitchen to use what some people would call an antique phone (it's a rotary phone), but once again the older the gadget is the less likely it is to break when Harry or I use it. God knows it takes forever to dial a long distance phone number though.

"Hello you have reached the voicemail of Harry Dresden, Wizard please leave your name and number and the nature of the problem you are experiencing and I will bet back to you as soon as I can. Thank You and Goodbye."

"Well crap…Hey Uncle Harry it's me just callin cause I had a question about something I saw today, but anyway I have school tomorrow and Dad hasn't got an answering machine so call back anytime after 5 and I should be here. Be safe and tell everyone hi for me. Bye!"

Wouldn't you know it the one time I really need him to be home and he isn't. Oh, well I'll just keep my eyes and ears open tomorrow and try to avoid the Cullen's as best I can. Well as much as I can in a high school of only 200 or so kids. Oh joy!!

So I headed upstairs and got ready for bed saving the shower for in the morning. Judging from the sounds of it Charlie was already asleep another thing he and Harry share, the amazing ability to fall asleep almost instantly. So after go through the pre-sleep routine (was face, brushing teeth etc). Here I was lying in bed staring at the moon outside of my window. I don't know what it is about the moon, but I've always liked to look at it more than the stars, or even clouds. I guess it probably has to do with that it's the only thing you can really see in big cities like Chicago or Pheonix at night because of all of the light pollution.

"Well moon I guess tomorrows the big day" I let out a heavy sigh.

"You know it kinda sucks goin to a new school, but I guess it could've been worse I could've had friends back in Pheonix" cue another sigh.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is I hope everything goes well tomorrow……Well Goodnight. Oh! And could you keep an eye on Harry please you know how he is."

Now don't get me wrong I wasn't an outcast, but I didn't have anyone I really would call friend at my old high school. Hell, I never even had a boyfriend.


	2. First days are always the Strangest redo

AN: Ok so I hope everyone liked the last chapter. Broal's schedule is going to be a bit different the Bella's for the sheer fact that Broal never took any AP classes. Broal, when it comes to school is an average B or C student not that she doesn't try that's just how she is. She just doesn't see the point of workin he butt for straight A's to get into a "good" college when she has no plans on going to one.

The Outfits that the Cullen's and Broal are wearing are on my profile! enjoy!

Spoken

_Thought_

Anyway on with the story!

!

I was woken up by my alarm clock going off and nearly shaking its way off of my nightstand. My alarm clock because of my natural aversion to technologhy was one of those really old school clocks that had a round face with hour and minute hands and two bells on top of it. After glancing at the time (6:30 am) I groaned.

_I hate havin to wake up this early!_

"Alright, alright I get it, I'm up!" I said slamming my hand down on top of the clock to shut the infernal thing off and trying to hold off the urge to throw it across the room. I shuffled my way to the bathroom to take my early really early morning shower, after waiting for the water to heat up I stepped into the lovely hot water. I washed my hair with my brand new tangerine scented shampoo and conditioner, which smelled heavenly and proceeded to wake me up at least a little bit. I was able to do all of my shower based jobs in record time. After I finished I got dressed back into my PJ's and robe and went downstairs to get some much needed breakfast.

"Mornin kiddo"

"Mornin dad"

"Ready for school?"

"As I'll ever be" I said chuckling slightly.

"Don't stress about it, you'll do just fine" Charlie said after finishing up his coffee in one big gulp. He stood up after that and kissed me on my still wet head.

"I'm off. I'll be home round 5, kay kid?"

"Kay, Dad have a good day."

With that Charlie waved goodbye and was out the door.

My breakfast, which up to this point had been neglected, consisted of cereal and juice; inventive I know. After I finished my breakfast I headed upstairs to finish getting ready (drying my hair and such). I never do anything special with my hair unless it is a very special occasion; even then it is very minimal. Luckily my wardrobe/personal style isn't so involved that it takes me forever to get dressed, but at the same time I do try to at least look presentable (no stains, smells, or wrinkles). I don't know how people can go out of the house with wrinkly clothes I on the other hand just can't do it. Anyway, after drying my shoulder blade length hair and standing in front of my closet for all of 5 minutes. I finally decided on my purple flying pig t-shirt, with a stripped grey long-sleeved shirt underneath, jeans, and some converse that had clouds on them (**AN: see profile for picture**). I grabbed my plaid peacoat and bag and went out to my truck and gasp! It was raining go figure!

**Page Break**

It took about 10 minutes to get to school from home (and that was with the one red light I hit). I pulled into the parking lot and was able to find a spot near the entrance of the school. I noticed after getting out of my truck that there were only a few cars here, mostly faculty from what I could tell and a few early rising students.

I got out of my truck, after fighting with the ignition a little bit. I walked to the front off to get my schedule. As I entered I noticed an older woman maybe late 40's early 50's behind the front desk. She was shuffling through a stack of papers muttering incoherently to herself. Her hair was slightly graying but you could tell it had once been a very pretty red/brown color and if the lines around her eyes and mouth were an indication she was not a woman unaccustomed to a smile or a laugh. I cleared my throat a few feet away from her desk to get her attention a politely as I could.

"Wha…oh, hello dear can I help you with something?"

"Yes, I'm Broal Swan I'm new here and uh…I need my schedule and stuff."

"Oh, of course of course here you go dear. Your schedule, map of the campus, and here this you need to have signed by all of your teachers and brought back here at the end of the day."

"Thank you very much….I'm sorry what's your name?"

"Ms. Cope dear. I'll see you at the end of the day. Good luck and have a nice day."

As I turned the corner away from the office reading my schedule and map trying to memorize both (which in hindsight probably wasn't the smartest). Alright, up to this point I had been very lucky (very very lucky) cause normally I am a walking prat fall routine, only without the prerecorded laugh track to play in the background.

So, anyway I am walking down the empty (_thank god)_ hallway not paying attention when all of a sudden I swear to god the floor reached up and tripped me! You should have seen it the tile just popped up tripped me and then popped right back down like nothing happened _that bastard_, that's my story and I'm stickin to it. I hit the floor with an audible thud luckily I regained my senses quick enough that I practically hit the floor and then bounced right back up again. I then proceeded to look around to see if anyone had seen the tile attack me.

"Hahaha...that was very impressive" said someone from behind me. _Well damn does all of my luck have to run out on me in one day let alone the last 15 minutes?_

"Uh yeah I'll be here all week…well more like til I graduate, but hey the premise is still the same." I turned around to get a look at my one person audience.

Leaning against to one of the lockers was a very cute boy with spiky dishwater blonde hair and sky blue eyes, his skin was olive toned and his face was kinda square shaped. He looked like he was about 6 foot even with a slightly athletic build like that of a baseball or soccer player.

"Hi! I'm Mike Newton; you must be Chief Swan's kid…Broal, right?"

He stuck his hand out for me to shake (he had a pretty firm hand shake) and then proceeded to help me get my stuff off of the ground. _Great that means everyone already knows me or at least of me, just fucking dandy! _

"Yep that's me" I said shrugging my shoulders slightly, not really looking at him out of embarrassment.

"So I guess on the behalf of Fork's High I welcome you and if you need anything, I'll be more than willing to help" he said smiling nervously at me. He, to me at least, seemed like a genuinely nice guy.

"OK thanks. Could you tell me where my locker is cause I'm kinda lost I think" I said looking around at the locker numbers and realizing that the number on my paper is nowhere near any of the ones on the lockers around me.

"Oh, sure what number is it?"

"113" the numbers around me where in the 300's.

"I know where that is that's the locker near the library. Come on I'll show ya."

I followed Mike down a hallway or two to my locker; I realized that my locker wasn't near the library it was actually right next to it. Ah…libraries one of my favorite places in the world, next to museums and historical villages and the like. I don't know what is about all those places but they always make me feel at peace. After I entered my combination I proceeded to stash my coat my coat in my new locker.

"So…what's your first class? I could show you where it is if you want" he said looking a little nervous. At his question I looked down at my schedule for only a second that day, I was in process of looking at before I was attacked.

My classes:

Art _Score! Easy class first thing. Yes!_

Photography _Cool!_

English _ugh…the reading I don't mind it's the writing and public speaking I have a problem with_

Calculus _I am so screwed! I am terrible at heavy duty math…double ugh!_

Lunch _Yay!_

Biology _Triple ugh!_

History _Will depend on the teacher_

Gym _Dammit! There gonna need a doctor on call in order to stand a chance of living through that class! _

"I have Art first then Photography."

"Cool at least those two will be easy there right across the hall from each other. And I think my friend Angela is in that Photography class she's a pretty cool chick she's photographer for the school newspaper too."

"Wow, that's cool. Thanks for showing where stuff is by the way."

"No problem. Hey if you want you can sit with me and my friends today at lunch, if you want."

"Yeah, that cools thanks for the invite" I smiled at him.

"You're welcome well I'll see you later probably at lunch; later Broal. I hope you have a good day til then." Mike waved as he walked away.

**Page Break**

I went ahead on in to my Art class not in the least bit surprised that no one was there yet. The classroom was setup with six large tables with 4 stools at each table. The tables where set-up in two rows of three toward the back of the room was a chalkboard as a bulletin board with many different types of art prints on it. In the front closest the door was the teachers' desk which looked like the perfect example of controlled chaos. As I stood in the doorway trying to figure out where to sit I heard some shuffling sounds from behind me. When I turned around to see what had made those sounds. All I saw was a tower of boxes that just happened to have legs and I just barely managed to get out of the walking boxes way before it ran me over. As it passed by I got a good look at who the legs belonged to, who I guess was also my new Art teacher. She was short woman _holy crap she is shorter than me! _She had slightly, curly grey hair that Einstein would have been proud of, she was dressed in a peasant skirt and shirt and a pair of Birkenstocks. I decided that for both my safety and hers as well that I would wait until she had put the boxes down before I said anything. She staggered a little when one of the boxes decided to shift all of a sudden, but she quickly righted herself and finally put the boxes down.

"You know it's kind of rude to stand there and stare." After saying that she turned around to look at me taking her glasses out of beaded pouch around her neck she then cocked one of her eyebrows.

"Uh…I didn't mean to I just thought it was better to wait til you had put the boxes down before I said anything. I really didn't wanna get hit in the head with one of those." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Hmmmm…that is a very valid point and I can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing. I will excuse that for now. So what can I do for you….?"

"Oh, I'm Broal Swan I just started here and this is my first class and I need you to sign this too."

"Chief Swan's child hmmm…? Yes give it here. I don't know why that have that policy of the signed paper seems rather antiquated. Don't you think?"

"I don't really have an opinion on it, either way I have to talk to every teacher in all of my classes so it doesn't really bother me."

"Good point. Well welcome to Art 1 take a seat wherever I don't have assigned seating in this class. You hit it very lucky as well, we just started a new project Friday so you're not far behind at all. Do you have a sketchbook?"

"Um…no, not with me."

"Well you can use one of my spares today but remember to bring yours for tomorrow."

"Ok…thanks"

"No problem, now on to the project I want you to take something you consider ugly and, I want you to try your best mind you, to make it beautiful in drawing. Do you understand?"

"Yes…when is it due?

"Tomorrow for everyone else, but you can turn it in Wednesday. Okay?"

"Okay"

"You might as well take your seat and get started. Oh, and my name is Mrs. Schiller."

"Uh…okay Mrs. Schiller."

"Oh, and Broal?"

"Ya?"

"Welcome to Forks and don't fret it always seems worst at first, but once you get used to it, it isn't so bad."

I nodded and smiled at her and took my seat at the middle table at the stool facing the front of the class.

You would think that the project like that would be relatively easy, but it's not I've spent half of the period already trying to figure out what draw. I'm ok at drawing I'm actually better at photography as long as it is old school photography. It's the whole can't get near tech thing, plus I just kinda like having a hands on approach to the photo coming out. Anyway, the stuff that I thought was ugly was either to out of the norm to draw or I couldn't figure out how to make beautiful. _This just sucks come on think of something. In the words of Winnie the Pooh...think…think…think._

**Page Break**

5 minutes til the end of class and still nothing, well hopefully I will get a flash of inspiration later. Please, god let me get some inspiration later.

Finally the bell rang for the end of class and the long walk to photography, across the hall, oh so far! Once again I was early for obvious reasons, but I had a pretty good feeling that this would be the last class today I would be early for. I'd probably get myself lost or something trying to make my way to my other classes. As I walked into the classroom setup wise it was exactly the same as my Art class, except were Art was controlled chaos, this was just controlled. It reminded me of that saying "a place for everything and everything in its place". It was slightly odd considering what I had just come from, but not in a bad way just different. At the front of the classroom stood a man in his 50's I'd guess, which much like his room he was dressed immaculately, pressed shirt, pin stripe slacks, dark blue tie, no blazer though and he had short cropped salt and pepper hair. I walked up to his desk somewhat apprehensively he seemed to have that air of "do not disturb" and waited for him to notice me. After a minute or two a decided to do the good old fashioned clearing of the throat to get his attention.

"Ehmmm"

"Yes, what can I do ya for young one?" he said with a slight bit of a southern accent.

"Uh, my name is Broal Swan and I'm new here, and I need you to sign this." I handed him my sheet of paper that Mrs. Schiller had already signed.

"Well, alright and in this class we have assigned seating so if you will go take your seat over there I will go get you a camera, some film, and a syllabus and you should be set right up. My name is Mr. Donovan by the way. Welcome to Forks High."

The seat Mr. Donovan pointed at was one farthest away from the door and had my back to the front of the class. After a few minutes he brought out everything I would need.

"Now, I'm hoping you already know how to work a camera, correct?"

"Yes, I actually have one at home, could I use that for this class?"

"I don't see why not, but for today you'll use this one alright. If you don't mind me askin what type of camera do you have a home?"

"I have a Nikkorex F."

"Very impressive. How'd you come by that? If you don't mind my askin."

"It was my Uncle Thomas's he gave it to me for my birthday one year."

"Very good. Since you joined us too late to get in on the last project how about you just take some pictures of the room, not too many mind you, and then you can go develop them in the dark room in the back. Sound easy enough?"

"Yeah"

"Well hop to it." And I did just that I took about 10 or so pictures before the classroom filled up. I noticed at the table I was assigned that there was a boy and a girl there. The boy had light brown hair and glasses and was a geek kinda cute. The girl had long dark brown hair in a high ponytail and had glasses as well.

"Hey, you must be the new girl. I'm Ben and this is Angela."

"Hi, I'm Broal, nice to meet ya." I said smiling at the two of them.

"So, how do you like Forks so far?" Angela asked.

"Eh…it's not bad, haven't really been here long enough to really judge yet though."

"Yeah first impressions aren't very different from those that have been here for awhile, just sayin." Ben said. All three of us laughed at that. _Maybe this whole moving thing won't be so bad I've already met three really nice people today maybe my luck will hold out._

"Well let's get back to the dark room before all of the equipment is taken." Angela said grabbing her many rolls of film, Ben and I followed suit. The three of us kept up the lively banter til the end of class.

"Hey, Broal what class do you have next?" Angela asked putting her things away I noticed that she unlike me and Ben was taking her camera with her.

"Uh…English."

"Cool, I have that class too." Ben said rather enthusiastically in more of an adorable way then annoying. Angela and I both laughed at Ben being a goofball drawing a few stares from the students in the hallway as we walked to our respective classes.

Ben and I said our goodbyes to Angela as she headed to her Math class. English was everything I expected or dreaded it to be depending on how you looked at it. Turns out I had it lucky _not _and they were getting ready to start on Wuthering Heights. Now don't get me wrong I have all the respect in the world for the book I'm just not that crazy about it. I mean the fact that the only redeeming factors for those two people are how much they love one another to me is just a little scary. But, anyway not only did we have to read the book we also had to right a three page report on why we did or didn't like it. _Ha! Three pages I could list all the reasons why I didn't like on one!_ So that was somewhat uneventful.

We met Angela outside her classroom and both of them were good enough to show me where my Calculus class was. Did I mention how much I despise math? No, well I hate it. Not the lower level basic stuff so much but the higher stuff yep hate it and don't really see the point of taking it in high school. Especially, if like me, you don't intend on going to college after high school.

This time Ben and Angela met me outside me of my class and we all walked to lunch together.

**Page Break**

As we entered the cafeteria we immediately went to the lunch line I got a slice of pizza, side salad, and a Dr. Pepper. After we paid for our meals I was about to part ways with them to go find Mike.

"Hey, Broal you wanna sit with me, Ben, and our friends."

"I would, but I promised this guy Mike I would sit with him and his friends."

"Are you talking about Mike Newton?" Angela asked

"HEY SWAN OVER HERE!"

"Yeah apparently you are." Ben said chuckling slightly.

We made our way over to the table that Mike, Angela, and Ben all sat at. There were other people there as well a petite light brown haired girl with slightly curly hair, a blonde girl shown a bit too much cleavage, a black haired Asian guy with some acne, and a tall black guy who was throwing a basketball randomly into the air.

"Hey, Swan I see you met Ang." Mike said.

"She's the Angela you were talking about?"

"Yeah I told you she was in your Photography class."

"No offense I wasn't going to go around the class going do you know Mike Newton? Cause then not only would I have been the new kid then I would have been the weird new kid. It's bad enough everyone knows my Dad is the Chief." That comment earned me a few laughs from the people at my table.

"Ok, ok good point. Anyway time for introductions…you already know Ben and Angela obviously…this is Jessica (_light brown hair)_, Lauren(_blonde_), Eric (_Asian_), and last but not least this is Tyler (_basketball boy_). Everybody this is of course Broal Swan."

I waved at everyone, most of them were pretty welcoming except for Lauren who wasn't overtly mean it was just I guess you could call it an undercurrent. Jessica was a little gabby, but nothing too bad and let's face facts what person doesn't like to hear a little gossip every once in awhile. The boys mostly talked amongst themselves, Tyler was still messing around with the basketball. A few minutes into the lunch hour Tyler lost control of his basketball, it proceeded to bounce off his head and across the cafeteria. It went pretty far actually I guess that gave me a hint to the hardness of his head.

"I'll get!" I said considering I was the closest to where it had bounced off to. You know how I said I was going to try to avoid the Cullen's until I knew what they were even then that was kinda iffy. Well apparently God, higher power, fate, whatever had a very different idea. So, anyway there I was chasing that damn basketball across the floor when all of a sudden it was stopped by a white sneakered foot (**AN:All of the Cullen's outfits have links on my profile**).

"Thanks! I thought the stupid thing would never stop rolling….."

As I looked up I came face to face, well more accurately face to chest, with lumberjack. Today he was wearing a snug white t-shirt, and blue jeans.

"No prob." He said smiling slightly showing a bit of dimple. Next thing I heard was the clearing of a throat to the right of the lumberjack, it was the beauty queen.

"Could you move…..please" From what I could tell she only added the please because of the look lumberjack gave her. Beauty queen was dressed in a loose blue top tight skinny leg jeans and some red heels, personally I don't understand why girls where heels to school especially girls who are already tall.

"See ya round." Lumberjack said once again flashing the beginnings of his dimpled smile and walked away with beauty queens hand firmly grasped in his own.

"Uh…Bye." I said and walked back over to my own table.

"Wow close call" Eric said with awed tone to his voice.

"Yeah really those kids are weird" was Laurens snide comment.

"Leave them alone….everyone just thinks their weird cause they only hang out with each other" Angela said the first part to the group the last to me.

"No everyone thinks their weird cause their all dating each other and they live in the same house" was Lauren's snippy little comment.

"I thought they were adopted?" I asked looking to either Angela or Jessica for answers.

"They are, but seriously like all of them or almost all of them are dating each other and they live in the same house. It's just weird." Was Jessica's answer to my question.

"Oh, ok" personally I didn't see it as that big of a problem, cause really as the parents of teenagers what better way to keep an eye on their dating habits then to have them in the same house. Of course I didn't voice my opinion that would just be stupid.

"The big guy is Emmett and the blonde girl with him is Rosalie their together obviously." Jessica said pointing to where the two of them now seated in a darker part of the cafeteria. Turning around she looked at the door where the two of them had come from.

"The little dark-haired girl is Alice she's a little weird, but nice and that is her boyfriend Gabriel." What was shocking was that Alice short, shorter than me, not by much though maybe an inch. She had choppy cut short cut black or more specifically I would say sable colored hair. She like Rosalie was very fashionably dressed in a purple blouse with a black short cropped vest over top and a black skirt with purple stitching on it that came, a little above her knee and some high freakin heels which had ruffles on them. Alice's beau Gabriel was bit taller than her standing I'm guessing around six foot he also had darker hair his, was more pitch black. He was wearing a bright blue zip-up sweatshirt with loose (but not baggy) jeans and multi-colored sneakers.

All three of the girls at my table at that moment turned to look at the doors, after watching Alice and Gabriel go past, and in unison sighed.

"And that is Edward and Jasper" cue the in unison sighing again and add dreamy eyed looks from the girls and looks of hatred from the boys. All except Ben who was content to throw his grapes up in the air and try to catch them with his mouth.

"Just so you know, since their incapable of speech right now, the blonde one is Jasper and the one with the bed hair is Edward. They're the only single Cullen's." Ben said as he continued to eat his grapes. When I looked over at the two guys I could understand what all the sighing is for both guys were disgustingly handsome. Edward appeared to a bit over six foot with cooper/bronze colored hair in disarray, he was wearing a black t-shirt and dark colored jeans with black and white tennis shoes. Jasper was about the same height as Edward maybe a little shorter and had curly golden blonde hair; he was wearing a blue plaid button up with light colored jeans and grey cowboy boots. Now I am not the type of girl to sigh over any guy, trust me growing up with my Uncle Thomas, who is a White Court vampire (basically means the exude sex quite literally) and the fact that he and I aren't actually related. Normal guys really don't have the same effect on you, but these guys even I had to admit were very sigh and drool worthy. The two of them took their seats with the rest of their family at their table half-way across the cafeteria from my own.

"Yeah I heard that their together like together together." I'll give you two guesses who said that. If you guessed Lauren then you'd be correct.

"Lauren, you don't know that they live together their probably just really good friends."

"Please they come to school together alone, with no other member of their family present, they are always together, they actually switch out cars every day. Please they are so gay."

"Yeah, Lauren and that doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you've asked both of them out repeatedly and every single time they turned you down. Now does it." Said Eric with a bit of a smirk on his face. Lauren glared at him huffed got up and left the table. There was little bit of laughing at Lauren's plight, during this entire time I had been watching the Cullen's table partially trying to figure out what they really were and if I really wanted to admit to it I was just enjoying watching the only single Cullen's. Both of them seemed to be enjoying the conversation they were having, they were laughing and kidding around with both each other and the other members of the family.

**Page Break**

After a few minutes of watching the boys off and on through lunch, the weirdest thing happened. Alice who was sitting between Gabriel and Rosalie let out a high pitched squeal that I think dogs three counties over heard. Needless to say that got the whole of the cafeteria's attention. Alice seemed to be completely oblivious to that though she seemed almost…giddy I would say. She looked like she was about to vibrate out of her seat she was so happy, the rest of her family looked like they were trying to get her to tell them what she was on about. She was just shaking her head back and forth emphatically, Edward seemed to be the most upset by the fact that she wouldn't talk.

Considering that it was near the end of lunch and I was pretty much done eating I got up to clear my tray and Mike joined me so he could show me where my Biology class was at. As I was walking to the trashcan I got that feeling between my eyes again I had a pretty good feeling on what was giving me that feeling. As I turned toward the Cullen table to confirm my suspicions I noticed that all of the occupants of the table were looking at me Jasper, Gabriel, Emmett, and Edward were looking at me questioningly, Rosalie with mild disdain, and Alice with humor and happiness she even waved at me. I waved back somewhat timidly, Edward and Jasper both turned back to Alice and seemed to be questioning her even more. Weird…very weird, I hope Harry calls me back tonight cause I'd really like to know what the hell those "people" are. Needless to say I have a tendency to let my curiosity get the better of me sometimes, but hey where would we be as the human race if we weren't curious?

**Page Break**

Mike and I walked to our Biology class managing to get there a few minutes before it started so that I could do the same thing with Mr. Banner that I had done with all of my other teachers so far.

"Well Miss Swan, if you could take a seat here I will go get you your book."

The classroom was setup with the teacher's desk at the front near the door in front of a white board and the tables were in four rows of three with two stools at each. Mr. Banner put me at a table next to the windows with stool I was sitting in was an aisle seat, I'm guessing that the other one was already assigned to someone. _Damn, I was hoping to get a window seat cause then at least I would have something to look out as I was bored out of my mind. _Now don't get me wrong I'm not a bad student, but I look at Biology the same way I look at any advanced Math class why do I need to know this if I'm not gonna use it. I mean really, talk about pointless, for me anyways. So there I was sitting waiting to get my book when one of the Cullen boys walked in. It was Edward and at distance he was gorgeous, but up close I seriously didn't know how he could walk to class without being molested by some of the female populace, and statistically some of the males too. Mr. Banner had just dropped my book off at my desk when I noticed that Edward was making his way to my desk. _Oh, God don't tell me he's my table mate, what is this some kinda cruel cosmic joke! _Edward and Mr. Banner passed in the aisle as he headed my way, then the weirdest thing happened. I mean weird by my standards, not topaz glowing eyes weird, but freaky weird. As Edward walked behind me to get to his seat he, paused for a long time and I heard him inhale no more like sniff right behind me. At that point every fiber of my being was screaming: GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE! But the logical part of my mind was saying just as loud, well more of chanting: He won't do anything to reveal himself or family. Over and over again it was warring with the other part of me for dominance.

"Mr. Cullen could you take your seat please?" I didn't move an inch as Edward very slowly took his seat next, and then proceeded to scoot as far away from me a he could toward the slightly open window. I guess you could say I'm a glutton for punishment cause even though apart of me was scared of Edward, another part of me was intrigued by him as well. So here I was looking at Edward as he glared at me with a look in his eyes that if looks could kill I would have been nothing but a red dust cloud. I also noticed in that instant really really strange he wasn't breathing, I don't mean he was barely breathing, I mean there was no movement of his chest at all. Ok, let's look at the facts about the strangeness of the Cullen's:

Really Pale

Disturbingly Beautiful

Bright Topaz Eyes

Can go…24 minutes without breathing

And apparently when their pissed or something their eyes turn black.

I don't mean dark brown, but pitch black. So, yeah like I said slightly freaked out, but also mightily intrigued as well. When the bell rang at the end of class Edward was up and out of his seat like I had the plague or something. Mike walked over to my table not long after Edward bolted.

"What, the hell did you do to Cullen?"

"I have no idea." I said still looking at the door he had taken off through.

"Well that just proves it. He's just fucking weird." All I could do was nod and gather my things for my next class, which Mike graciously offered to show me to even though he didn't have it with me.

**Page Break**

As I entered the classroom I walked up to the teacher and did the same thing I had done in every class the day so far. My History teachers name was Mr. White and he was young, well younger than the rest of the teaching populace anyway, he had freckly skin with reddish orange hair and glasses. He signed my paper gave me a book, and then said the six most worrying words in the English language.

"Take a seat next to Jasper."

As I turned around to see where my seat would be I noticed that Jasper was sitting in the back left corner of the room closest to the second door into the room, which led out into the hall. The classroom was set up with five rows of five normal desks; the row that my desk was down was blocked by a group of girls who were gabbing so I chose instead to go down the row closest to Jasper. Like I said I sometimes let my curiosity get the better of me and let's face it the other reason why I was walking down the aisle was to see if Jasper's reaction to me would be the same as Edward's. Of course the best laid plans and such, cause when I was about half a desk away from him and my seat, those damn tiles attacked me again. I fell to the laughs of many of my classmates. When I looked up Jasper was looking at me oddly he now had black eyes as well where before I know he had topaz eyes. The look he was giving me was a mixture between pissed, pained, curious and…(God I hope I'm reading this wrong) hungry? I think that was what that look was. Jasper all of a sudden stood, I thought he was going to leave like his brother did but instead he stood and held out his had to me. I looked at it for a second before grasping it, his hand was cold but no more than mine were from being on the cold tile floor.

"Thanks" I said smiling a little at him.

All he did was nod at me and then he took his seat again. After all that I took my seat as well, as I sat there listening and taking notes (Mr. White was actually a really good teacher) I noticed something else Jasper did that was like his brother. He wasn't breathing, moving, or even had his book open; but at least he wasn't glaring at me like Edward did. So that is how I spent my History class going between taking notes and watching Jasper out of the corner of my eye as best I could. At the end of class Jasper took off like a bat out of hell just like Edward in fact the only difference was that I didn't ever realized he'd left til I heard the back door shut.

**Page Break**

Finally the last class of the day had arrived…Gym…ugh! That is just what a klutz like me needs a class that requires you to move with some semblance of speed a good portion of the time. Oh joy. So I did the same thing with that little piece of paper that needed to be signed, but thankfully the teacher said that I could sit this class out today since I didn't have a clean uniform. It was also a bad thing in that it gave me time to contemplate the whole Cullen…thing, I mean I know they're not human but out of what I've studied so far they don't resemble anything I have read about. Well the best I can do is just bid my time til I get home and try to call Harry again, he better be there this time.

So that is what I was doing, I decided, as I walked to my truck after school had ended. I was mentally crossing fingers that he would be home this time. When I got to my truck I proceeded to get my keys out that the klutz in me struck again this time dropping my bag on the ground and spilling at least half the contents. As I was getting my stuff back together I happened to look up and see that most of the Cullen's who were all standing around a silver Volvo and the Jeep from yesterday and they were all: 1. Looking at me and 2. Most of them except for two were glaring at me (Alice and Emmett). _Oh, joy second day here and I've already pissed off the only supernatural creatures here. Oh, Goody. _So needless to say I, as discreetly as possible, got my stuff together got in my truck and got the hell out of there.

Let's just say that when I got home I was a bit of a nervous wreck, so much so that it took me five minutes to get out of my truck. As I walked up to my door I noticed a somewhat sizable package sitting on the doorstep, it had fragile written all over it. When I got closer I noticed that the package was from Harry and had been sent like almost a week ago, weird. _Now why would he be sending me something? _I scooted the package out of the way of the door and unlocked it, picked up the package and took into the house. I dead bolted the door before I did anything else. I then put the package and my bag on the kitchen counter and then walked to phone to try to call Harry again. Once again I got his stupid voicemail, this is just getting annoying. I walked over to one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out the scissors so I could open the package from Harry, luckily I was able to do so without slicing my hand open. _Yay me!_ The first things I noticed when I opened the package was that there were a lot of packing peanuts, I mean a lot. The other was that there was a letter on top with a ward on so that only someone who knew the ward could open it. Not the most secure against other magic users but it would keep prying mortal eyes out of it. The letter read:

Dear Kid,

Hey, midget how goes it? I hope that this letter and package reach you in good condition. Now down to business I will be out of reach for awhile kid, so don't even try ok? I will stop in to visit you and your Dad as soon as it is done with everything. Since you're now with your Dad and we don't have to be so secretive with your lessons also at the bottom of this letter I am leaving the contact info for both Ebenezer McCoy, and Joseph Listens-to-Wind should you need any help while I'm out of contact. Do not hesitate to contact either of them if you truly need help, you got me? Joseph will also be helping you later on with your lessons because I and Thomas both think yours and his magic is very similar. But to start off with you will be learning some more basic stuff since you now know the basic theory around magic, the items enclosed will give you some guidance on how to make a staff, blasting rod, shield bracelet, guarding wards and power rings (I would recommend you learn the shield bracelet and wards first). Be good kid and I'll be in touch and tell Charlie hi for me. DON'T FORGET IF YOU NEED HELP ASK FOR IT!

Signed,

Your Uncle Harry

_Well thanks for telling me before hand, man I hope I didn't cause any trouble by calling him twice_.

I think I need to explain some things real quick like the fact that Charlie and Harry don't share the same last name even though they are blood related. Well, first off Harry and Charlie are half-brothers through their father Malcolm Dresden, he was a teenager (I think late teens) when he got my grandmother (Charlie's mom) pregnant. Now considering when this happened you just didn't kiss in public, unless you were married, let alone have sex. She was sent away to live with relatives and it wasn't until Charlie himself was in his late teens that he might have a sibling. And the only reason why he found that out was because Harry's adopted father Justin DuMorne (he was one bad egg) came looking for him and started asking him all kinds of weird questions. They found out later that Justin was doing that just to see if there was a possibility of Charlie having any gifts as well, which he obviously doesn't. So that is pretty much the long and the short of it I haven't been exposed to the magic world too much, practically all the stuff I know I have either been told or read about.

I dug through the Styrofoam peanuts and found a few old books as well as the some of the raw materials to make my own shield bracelet and a list of items I was going to need to make a staff as well. The stuff was pretty basic stuff that I could for the most part get at a normal store: candles, chalk, thread, string, sewing needle and such. Digging through the box I found why it was both as big as it was and why there was so many packing peanuts. At the bottom of the box was a bunch of wrapped gifts in bright shiny paper with bows and everything. _Man, I was hoping they all forgot or something. _Well since I didn't say it earlier I think you can guess from the presents my birthday is coming up, in fact it's in less than a week away. You see I was born on Halloween yep that's right I am a ghost baby or at least that's what one of my teachers called me back in Pheonix. My Uncle Harry was born on Halloween too. So not only did I have to look forward to being another year older, I also had to figure out what the hell to get Harry. That is not even the weirdest part I was born at 1:13pm on Halloween after my mother had gone through thirteen hours of labor. For those who don't know and hell I didn't know til recently was that I was born at 13:13 in army time, yeah I know freaky right…and I'll give you two guesses what my lucky number is? Yep that's right thirteen. I took the presents out of the box and put them on the kitchen counter so that I could get the big box and all that came in off the table. Once I got everything out of the box I took it out back to the trashcans and sat it next to them since it couldn't fit in either of them. I figured I kinda needed to stop stalling and open my presents already so I could at least get both the counter and table cleared for dinner. They were as follows:

Uncle Thomas: A good sized journal with a…Holy Shit! It had a hundred dollar bill in it with a note that said "don't spend it all in one place!" I could see Thomas smirking as he wrote that.

Michael Carpenter: A hand carved jewelry box that had a swan carved into the top of it. (**AN: picture of it is on my profile**)

Charity Carpenter: A purple and green knitted scarf and mitten set (most likely hand made).

Molly Carpenter: Was both funny and useful it was one of those how to books on hemp bracelet books.

Karin Murphy: It was a gold heart locket it looked very old too. With it was a note from her saying it was her grandmothers and she thought I would like it.

Uncle Harry: It was a clear quartz crystal about three inches long on a black leather strap.

All in all not a bad haul, everything considered and it was stuff I would actually use which was always a big plus for me.

The Carpenters and Karin Murphey were old friends of Uncle Harry's. Michael was I guess you could say a modern day knights templar. Well actually what most people called him was a knight of the cross. You see Michael wielded a broadsword called _Amoracchius _which supposedly has a nail from _the cross_ imbedded in the hilt. Because of Harry's tendency to get into trouble (usually with some very nasty and unholy beings) he and Michael soon became, at least from what I could tell, pretty good friends. Which was how I came to be friends with Molly and the rest of the Carpenter kids. Charity, Michael's wife, didn't get along too well with Harry but she had no problem with me and for most of my life was the closest thing I had to a real mother figure. Karin Murphy is a Chicago Policewoman and is the head of SI (Special Investigations) they basically look into anything that the rest of the police department can't figure out. Which leads them to deal with a lot of magic and otherworldly things, which obviously lead her to Harry. Who makes most of his money through consultation work for SI. Karin (who is called Murphy by most of the people she knows) is a really tough chick, and is how I wanna be when I grow up.

After I took everything upstairs and put took the wrapping paper and boxes outside to the trashcans I started on dinner. I decided to make lemon-pepper perch baked potato and steamed broccoli, god knows I had to cut down on the stock of fish dad had in the freezer. While I was preparing the food I was also debating about what to do about the whole Cullen situation, I mean do I call Joseph and McCoy or do I set wards up make my shield bracelet and see what they do? _Ugh…it's all just so confusing!_ I decided that after dinner I would go get the supplies I needed and do the later cause for some reason I didn't feel like I was in danger. Well at least not anymore or in any direct manner. Charlie got home not long after I had finished fixing the food; he took his shoes along with his gun he then took the bullets out of it like he did when I was younger, same cautious Charlie.

"Smells good kid, what is it?"

"Lemon Pepper Perch with baked potatoes and broccoli…for color." We both laughed at my lame attempt at a joke. "I got a package from Uncle Harry today."

"Oh, really whatya get?"

"Some stuff to continue my lessons is all."

"Really, I would've thought he would have sent you some birthday presents considering how close it is."

I glared at him and he just chuckled.

"So you want your present now or do you want me to til Friday to give it to you?"

"Does it really matter? And do we really have to do this?"

"Yes we have to do this and don't worry I didn't pay too much for it. I actually only paid for part of it."

"Sure let's see it." I said slightly exasperated. Charlie got up put his now empty plate in the sink and went to get my gift. He was gone for almost five minutes I was actually starting to wonder where he ran off to. When he all of a sudden called me into the living room I got up put my plate in the sink to wash later. As I walked in I noticed that Charlie was standing next to a box that was a bit bigger than the box Harry had sent me.

"Jeeze Dad what's in there?" Charlie laughed lightly.

"Well why don't you open it and find out."

I walked over to the plain brown box and opened the flaps.

"Aw cool Dad thanks!" I said and went over to hug Charlie. He had gotten me an old single platform record player that had a front panel speaker or you could hook it up to speakers if you wanted to. There were also about fifty or so records ranging from The Beatles, The Who and Pink Floyd to more modern stuff like Nickelback, Lifehouse, Oasis and some others (**AN: I don't know if those artist put their stuff out on vinyl but hey it's my story let's just pretend shall we**). He also, since the record player didn't have one, got me an old radio one of those with two dials and a round dial face and was upside down U shaped.

"I figured because of your whole tech problem you might like these and get a good bit of use out of them, and most of the older records are mine. The guy at the store I got them at said they had hardly ever been used and that if they do break that there pretty easy to fix."

"Thanks Dad this is awesome."

"Want me to help you set it up?"

"Yeah sure, now I just gotta find some wired speakers for the record player"

"Already got them there up in your room right now" I hugged Charlie before we went upstairs to set it all up.

**Page Break**

After the set-up was done, which took no more then fifteen minutes, I went to the local convenient store (how frightening is that there is no Wal-mart for about 45 minutes) and proceeded to hunt down the stuff I needed. As I was standing in the kids aisle debating on whether a) to get the box of plain chalk or multi-colored and b) on whether or not to get the chalk paint (cause that stuff is just cool). I felt someone standing behind me so I put the box of chalk I was holding down and turned around and got the shock of my life.

"Hi…I'm Alice, you must be Broal it's very nice to meet you."

"Uh…yeah likewise" now for the record she didn't so much freak me out it was her boyfriend who was standing behind her looking at me…no scratch that looking through me that really kinda weirded me out. Alice smiled brightly at me and then pointed to behind her.

"Broody McBroderson behind me is my boyfriend Gabriel…So how do you like Forks so far?"

"Um…it's nice a bit different then what I'm used to, but not in a bad way."

"I know what you mean we used to live in Alaska before this, it takes some getting used to."

"Your just upset that there isn't a shopping center within fifteen minutes of the house, hun."

"He speaks…" I said before I could stop myself and that got a bit of a chuckle out of Gabriel and a smile out of Alice.

"You've got a backbone I am impressed."

"Yeah well when your Dad is the Chief and your Uncle perfected being a smart ass five minutes after birth you learn quick." That earned me a few more laughs.

"So what are you looking for?" Alice asked.

"Oh, I'm just debating about whether to get the multi-colored pack or the plain and also on whether to get the chalk paint."

"Oh, ok" Alice looked away for a second then gave Gabriel a funny look.

"I don't know maybe you should just get both, you can never have too much chalk." She said with a smile but some small part of her smile seemed strained and Gabriel had another strange look on his face which looked a lot like disbelief.

"That's true and if I'm going to do that I might as well gets the paint to huh?" Alice just smiled and nodded after I said that.

"So, if you don't mind me askin what are you all doing here?"

"Alice ran out of colored pencils again." Gabriel said smiling slightly at Alice who was glaring playfully at him.

"Listen, Alice and I are really sorry about how some of our family member acted today I'm afraid they were mad about a family thing and you were just an easy target for their anger."

"That's ok I mean the worst any of them did to me was glare at me so beyond that it wasn't too bad just really disconcerting more than anything."

"Still they shouldn't have done that." Alice said frowning slightly she then proceeded to take a quick peek at my basket.

"What do you need all of that stuff for anyway?" She said pointing at my basket.

"Eh…it's not so much need it gives me something to do." She just smiled and nodded at that. She and I talked all the way to the front checkout of the store about unimportant things, Gabriel walked behind us keeping a bit of a distance.

"Well, it was nice to talk to you Broal I'll see you later." Alice said as we walked outside after paying for everything she and Gabriel both waved as they walked over to a black Audi. He unlocked the car with the flashing of its lights then proceeded to open the door for her before going to the driver side. _What I wouldn't give for a guy to do that for me at least once._ Now don't get me wrong I'm a total believer in women's rights and all, but when you grow up with a group of guys who have chivalric streaks the size of Texas and who still see women as capable beings (trust me I've seen Harry be chivalrous to Murphy and even he admits to the fact that she could whip him five ways from Sunday doesn't stop him though).

**Page Break**

I was home in about five minutes, Charlie was sitting in front of the TV watching some game. I told him I was going upstairs to study as I made my way to my room. I didn't have any homework considering it was my first day I got my bag ready for the next day and putting my camera in my bag as well. I then sat down and proceeded to start to construct my shield bracelet it would take me a few nights no matter how fast I worked, but I felt much better starting it as soon as possible. At about ten thirty I got ready for bed put my stuff for my shield bracelet in my new jewelry box turned my new radio on to the classical music station and fell asleep. That night I had the strangest dream….

AN:questions, comments, concerns?


	3. Tis only a dream redo

**A/N: Ok first off I wanna thank anyone and everyone who has stayed with this fic. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I also wanna apologize for the loooonnnnggg absence from this fic. I had originally been rewriting the chapters and had been doing pretty well and then my old laptops motherboard died and I lost everything. It took me awhile to get a new one and then school started again. So needless to say it has been a helluva couple weeks. But now we should be all good. **

**For those who are just starting this fic, as you are reading it if the chapters don't have rewritten, revise, or redo up there then I wouldn't recommend reading on. Just for the fact that there will be some changes from the original as I go along. The basic story is staying the same but details and few other things are gonna change. **

**As always comments and such are welcome, but I do not require them. **

The dream was more surreal then anything.

First, off I was in the middle of the woods in a dress, a purple dress I might add that fell maybe a couple inches above me knee. Secondly, I was wearing Murphy's locket and other then the dress that was it; I mean I wasn't even wearing shoes.

As I stood there taking in my surroundings I was struck how quiet it was, not in an eerie way but in a more peaceful way. After awhile standing there basically turning in a circle just looking at how the light filtered through the trees I was suddenly struck with the urge to start walking forward. So, me being the curiosity driven person that I was. I started walking through the woods, considering my klutzy tendencies and that fact that the ground was uneven I didn't fall once.

I don't how long or far I had been walking, but eventually I came to a large field with a large lake and a tree not too far from the shore of the lake. What caught my attention though, were the animals in the field because they were not animals you would see around each other at least without one of them being dead.

On the lake was a beautiful swan pure white in color, it swam across the lake barely disturbing the water as it went. Drinking from the same lake only a few feet from the swan, was a huge and I do mean huge ram with large curved horns and looked like it was made of pure muscle with sandy brown colored hair covering its body.

In the field stood a doe delicately eating grass not five feet from a large lion with a golden mane, he just seemed to be content to sit there and watch the doe.

A bit of a distance away from the four other animals was a fox and coyote playing, they were chasing each other around in circles the fox was jumping over the coyote; it was actually very funny and cute to watch.

The most striking scene in the field though, was that of a mountain lion, horse, and wolf lying underneath the tree all of them seeming to be sleeping. The three of them were not just near each other the mountain lion was laying on its side legs extended with the wolf lying behind it with its head on the cats stomach/back area and the horse directly behind the both of them. The horse, which was also leaning on the tree a bit, was white in color with a beautiful long mane and the wolf, from what I could see, was silverfish gray in color. All of the animals were calm and quiet and completely oblivious of my existence, I don't know how long I stood there just watching all of them.

**Page Break**

The next thing I knew was I was being woken up by my alarm clock going off and once again almost vibrating off of my nightstand.

I turned both it and my radio off, which I had left on overnight. I laid in bed for a few minutes trying to figure out that dream; I knew that it was all symbolic of something I just didn't know what.

After a couple of minutes of just laying there I finally got up went through my morning routine I went downstairs got some breakfast and then back upstairs to get dressed. (**AN:All of the outfits from here on out and the Boys cars are on my profile**) I decided on a black v-neck t-shirt with a shield where the pocket would have been, snug flare jeans and stripped blue and white zip-up sweater. I grabbed my bag, my peacoat and my keys and high tailed it out to my truck to start another glorious day at Forks High.

Part of me was a little apprehensive about seeing the Cullen's at today especially two certain members. I was also a little…excited I guess you could say which worried me just a little bit. _Damn, these hormones._

I made it to school in record time and even got a somewhat decent parking space and headed to Art.

When I got to Art I suddenly remembered that the something ugly turned beautiful was due today, because of all the strange stuff that had happened yesterday I had completely forgot about it. I decided to just draw something really basic and quick just so I could have grade I didn't really care what it was. So I divided my sheet of paper in half and drew a tree stump jaggedly cut and on the other side I drew the same trunk, but this time with a vine growing up the side of it and a small sapling growing next to it. That drawing took me the entire class period to finish and I happy turned it into Mrs. Schiller as I walked out the door.

Photography was a bit more interesting, Mr. Donovan was going to tell us about our newest assignment today. I said hi to Angela and Ben as they sat down at our table.

"Ok, today we are starting our 'Personal View' project. In this bowl are slips of paper, on each slip is a word that you will have to take a photograph to represent that word, this is all based on your view of things so there are no bad photos, just poor quality ones. Each of you will take three of the slips and the assignment is due Friday. This class period you will use to brainstorm for ideas and also you can trade out any one of the slips out for another, but you can only change out one." As Mr. Donovan walked around the classroom with the bowl, as he went you heard everything from groans to giggles. When it got to my turn I grabbed my slips of paper and looked at them as Angela and Ben were doing theirs. My words were: beauty, outside, and love. Well this should be interesting to say the least, I already had an idea for beauty the other two I wasn't so sure.

"So what did you guys get?" I asked my table mates.

"I got simple, proper, and blue. What'd you get Angie?"

"I have store, constant, and aware. What did you get Broal?"

"Beauty, outside, and love. I like my words how do you all feel about yours?"

"I'm cool with mine." Ben said.

"Same here, but I don't really have any ideas for it yet."

The three of us spent the rest of the period trying to help each other with the words we had gotten. Class ended and I was off to Calculus, which was the usual of insane math equations.

When lunch came I was very eager to get there as soon as possible, because the day had been somewhat boring and also if I was being truthful to get a look at the Cullen boys. Both out of curiosity and also let's face it they were not hard to look at.

But as I looked around the cafeteria, after getting my food and taking my seat with Angela and the rest of them, I noticed that two of the Cullen's were conspicuously absent. Edward and Jasper were nowhere to be seen and once again I was getting glared at, but this time it was only Rosalie doing it, Alice even waved at me. I waved back and that only caused Rosalie to glare even more at both me and Alice.

Neither boy was in either of the classes I shared with them, so by Gym I was really confused. I mean they couldn't be angry with me that much, I mean I thought from the way Alice talked last night they weren't; so I wonder where they were.

So school ended without any fanfare me and Angela were walking toward the cars, when Captain Klutz struck again. I tripped on air, now that takes some skill, and landed wrong on my left rest. I knew it was bad cause one the terrible pain, and two I heard a sickening pop.

"SHIT!" Was I all I could say as Angela dropped down next to me.

"Oh, my god! What happened? Do you need the nurse?" She asked rather calmly, but I guess that is to expected considering she has younger siblings so this is probably pretty common for her.

"I think I might has dislocated my wrist, and I don't think the nurse could help. I need to go to the hospital."

"Ok I'll drive you. Come on I'll help you up. Ben! Take my keys we're going to the hospital."

Angela helped me to my truck and drove me the five minutes (felt like five hours) to Forks General Hospital. Luckily being the Chief's daughter has some major advantages when it comes to emergency room lines, cause not ten minutes after we got there Angela and I were ushered back to a examination room. We were in there for only a few minutes when I heard Angela, who was facing the door I had my back too, gasped.

"Well, to what do we owe the pleasure of the Chief's daughter giving us a visit, might I ask?" I turned my head to get a look at who had spoken and caused that reaction from Angela. Needless to say I think God and I need to have a long talk sometime soon, because once again I came face to face with yet another Cullen. _Will this ever end I mean really!_

"Uh…B-Broal hurt her wrist ."

"I think I dislocated judging from both the feel of it and the sound it made when I fell I think it will require a closed reduction and an air splint." If you couldn't tell this has happened to me a few times and I've learned a few things; in fact this is the second time in five years I've dislocated this wrist alone.

"Well, I'm Dr. Cullen as Ms. Webber just stated and I think I better have a look at it just to be sure. Ok?"

"Sure, no prob you're the one who gone through medical school and all that so you probably know better then I do. So go for it."

Dr. Cullen examined my wrist physically, gave so extra strength Tylenol took me to go get X-rayed (which basically took an hour to find out what I had already told him), gave me a local, popped my wrist back into place, reexamined it to make sure it was okay, gave me an air splint. Then after giving me a prescription for some pain medication he sat down to wait with me til Charlie got there to sign some paper work since I am a minor. I had already sent Angela home about an hour ago.

"So…how are you enjoying Forks so far?" I laughed at his question one because it was funny and two pain meds do that too me no matter the meds I usually get a little loopy.

"Why is that the first question out of everyone's mouth when I meet them?"

"I wouldn't be able to tell you." He said chuckling a bit himself.

"So, Dr. Cullen how are you and your family enjoying Forks?" _Hey, as long as I'm here might as well do some prying._

"Not bad. Some of the children are having a harder time then others, but that is to be expected we lived in Alaska for a long time before we moved here."

"Yeah, it kinda sucks sometimes."

"How do you feel about moving from Pheonix?"

"Heh…same question different wording. Not too bad so far I've made some friends. In fact I've been here two days and already have more people I would call real friends then I ever did in Pheonix."

"Well that I guess is good thing than isn't it."

"Yes, Dr. Cullen it is."

"Call me Carlisle"

"Ok, Carlisle you got it."

We sat there for a few minutes in companionable silence. Sometime around six o'clock Charlie eventually showed up, after having one of his deputy's drop him off. He signed the papers made small talk with Carlisle about my injury history.

"Come on kid let's get you home, fed and then put to bed."

"Okay, Dad. Oh, Carlisle tell Jasper and Edward I said I hope they feel better." _Hey as long as I am here I might as well fish a little._ I saw something flash across Carlisle's face, but it was _gone_ before I could identify it.

"I will Broal, now go home and let that wrist heal."

"Gotcha Doc." I said giving him thumbs up with my good hand.

**Page Break**

We drove home in silence, mostly because I was so hyped up on painkillers right now that I didn't care where we were going as long as I got finally lay down and sleep. Somehow I ended up stairs sitting on my bed I managed very groggily to put my pjs on, I think at one point Charlie came and turned my alarm off too.

I awoke briefly the next morning well, I think it was morning, Charlie gave me my meds to take after I took them he kissed me on my head he put something else on my night stand and left.

I had that same dream I did the night before, but with some noticeable differences. Like this time I was already in the field with the animals and I was surrounded by the mountain lion, and the horse. While the wolf, which now I saw was a mixture of silver, white, and grey, was sitting next to me looking out over the field towards the woods. I also noticed that while the previous dream it was a bright sunny there were now dark clouds littering the sky. The wolf, out of nowhere, let out a ear splitting, heart-racing howl.

**Page Break**

The next thing I knew I woke up on the floor of my room tangled in my sheets. Lucky for me I didn't land on my bad wrist, but these dreams were really starting to freak me out. It wasn't too long until I realized what had woke me up, there was someone knocking on the front door, rather persistently I might add. I got up off the floor grumbling the entire time and got my robe, pulled my rat nest of a hairdo into a ponytail, and headed downstairs to answer the damn door.

I was glad that even in my groggy/medicated state that I didn't fall down the stairs and injure myself further. It took me a minute to get the dead bolt and knob lock turned, but I eventually got the door open.

What was on the other-side would have nearly given me a heart attack and if I hadn't been on the meds I was on it probably would have, but at this very moment I wanted nothing more than to go back up to bed.

There standing on my porch were four out of six of the Cullen kids. Alice was standing closest to the door in a green dress and brown boots and Gabriel's bright blue sweatshirt from the other day. Behind her leaning on the porch railing was Gabriel in his uniform of t-shirt, jeans and colorful sneakers. But the biggest shocker was the two people standing off the porch on the pathway to the house it was Edward and Jasper. Edward was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans with a black jacket, and Jasper was wearing a brown button down and jeans. Both of them seemed to be more than a little nervous, but from this distance I could tell that at least their eye weren't black this time.

"Hi Broal, how are you feeling?" Alice asked in her normal very chipper manner.

"Ok, I don't mean so sound rude or anything, but could you tell me what this is about cause I'm really tired and I wanna go back to bed." I said kinda groggily, not even being around a bunch of beautiful and maybe even dangerous beings could make my grogginess go away.

"We just decided to bring you your homework that you missed. Sorry if we woke you." I noticed behind Alice that both Jasper and Edward were making their way slowly almost cautiously toward the porch. I sighed and ran my hand across my face tiredly.

"No, it's probably a good thing you woke me up. I haven't eaten anything since yesterday at lunch. I should do that sometime soon. Won't you all come in?" I said stepping to side so that they all could walk past me. Alice smiled looked behind her, not at Gabriel but at Edward and Jasper both of whom seemed quite alright with coming in.

The four of them walked toward the living room as I shut and locked the door behind them. As I was walking to the living room I realized the stupidity of what I had done. Let me explain; in the world of magic almost any being that comes from that world is affected by the law of the threshold, if you remember the tales of the vampires that they couldn't harm you if you were in a building well it's kinda the same thing. The threshold one only exists in a house or a place where someone lives not just random buildings, and two the strength of the threshold depends greatly on the I guess you would call it emotional attachment to the place. So places like apartments (where my Uncle Harry lives) have very weak thresholds, but places like Charlie's house have stronger ones especially now that I'm here because there is more invested in them I guess you could say. Oh, and thresholds even strong ones don't necessarily stop magical creatures, but it sure as hell can weaken them and slow them down and sometimes that is all you need.

So yeah after I mentally kicked myself a couple times, and calmed down a bit I walked into the living room to entertain my "guests".

Alice was sitting on the couch, Gabriel was sitting on the arm of the couch to side of Alice. Edward and Jasper were both standing near the fireplace looking at Charlie's shrine to my bad school pictures. _Oh, __goody! Two of the hottest boys I've ever seen are looking at my terrible pictures. Just lovely!_ I saw Jasper smirk and glance at Edward before he spoke to me.

"You were a cute kid." He said as he put my 3rd grade picture back on the mantle. His voice reminded me of well worn and aged leather strong and rough, but soft as well.

"Thanks, I guess." Edward who was facing me gave me a crooked smile that seemed almost to say 'I agree with him'.

"Anyway I brought you your homework you've missed as well as stuff for tomorrow. Our father said to tell you that you should rest another day before going back. Oh, and Mr. Banner told me that you have a test Friday that you need to study for." Alice said chipper as always.

"Son of a Bitch!" My outburst seemed to have startled Alice and Gabriel, but Jasper and Edward just laughed at my outburst; after they had both finished laughing Edward looked at me with his head cocked slightly to the side.

"Do you dislike Biology that much?" Where Jasper's voice was aged leather, Edward's was like good expensive velvet. I wonder if it shared the other quality with velvet, that if you touched it one way it was gentle and soft but if touched it the other way it could be a little course and rough.

"Yes and no, I just don't see the point me taking the class at all. I mean I'm not going to use it for anything."

"Really, what is that you want to do that doesn't require it in your education?" Jasper asked finally turning around from my childhood in picture form.

"Uh, either photography or I wanna do what my Uncle Harry does. He's a private investigator."

"That is a very dangerous occupation to have." Was Edwards reply to my statement.

"Yeah well, what can I say I'm willing to take that risk. Cause the way I see it I'm dangerous to myself already, might as well get hurt while I'm getting paid and helping people."

Edward and Jasper share a look that I wasn't really sure what to make of and both glanced at Gabriel, who this entire time hadn't really said too much or even moved for that matter. He had a strange look on his face and he also seemed to be looking from me to the other two quite a bit. _Weird_.

"Well we have to get home Broal, be careful ok? And we'll see you Friday. Come on Mother will be worried if we're late." Alice said as she jumped up off the couch.

"Ok, drive safe and I can't promise anything the problems usually find me." I said laughing lightly. Once again Jasper and Edward shared another look before walking past me to leave. Although neither of them stiffened as they walked past me like they did at school on Monday, which I saw as both good and bad, I'm just not sure why.

They walked out to a car that was apparently Jasper's. It looked like one of those classic muscle cars, I just not sure what kind it was all I know was that it was big, black and only had two doors. Alice waved at me before getting into the car, she was helped in by Gabriel who waved at me as well just a little less enthusiastically. Edward nodded and smiled before he got into the car (**AN: See Above**), Jasper turned to me smiled and winked before he got in and started the car. The car roared to life before tearing out of my neighborhood going a bit faster then was legal (sometimes it sucks being a cops daughter).

**Page Break**

Since it was only a little after three thirty I decided to make a sandwich and go upstairs and see if I could at least put a dent into my homework. I thought I would also try to figure out what wards would be good to put on the house, just to be on the safe side.

So for the next two and half hours I did some of my homework and studied for my Biology test, which is rather difficult when you don't understand the material to begin with. Around five thirty I felt my stomach rumble, I was about to go back downstairs when I noticed a shiny silver package on my nightstand. Cherry pop-tarts. I guess that was what Charlie had left that this morning before he left for work. _God bless that man!_ I tore into the package as I went to get my jewelry box that had my shield bracelet and other stuff in it and also got my books from Harry from under my mattress. I decided after thinking about it that it was better finish my shield bracelet first before trying to ward the house; hopefully the threshold is strong enough to keep any bad magical stuff at bay.

**Page Break**

Sometime close to seven Charlie got home and came upstairs to check on me.

"Hey, kiddo how ya feelin?"

"A bit better. Alice dropped off some of my work for today and tomorrow, because apparently Dr. Cullen thinks it's best if I miss tomorrow as well."

"Well if that's what the Doc says you better do it. So whadya want for dinner?" The look I gave Charlie most likely clued him off on to how well I thought he could cook.

"Hey now I cooked for myself before you got here and I can do it now too."

"How about some tomato soup then?" I said just to be on the safe side. Charlie gave me a look like he knew what I was doing, but he didn't say anything and just headed back downstairs. Fifteen minutes later he brought up my soup, a soda and a grilled cheese sandwich. _Well I'll be damned the man can cook._ It was good too, which was even better cause personally I could care less about how food looks as long as it tastes good. Charlie and Uncle Harry feel the same way I do, that's where I probably get it from. After I had finished my dinner, I started back to working on my bracelet. The basics of it was going to be that it had seven round brass "shields" covered in runic symbols for protection, all of the "shields" were being put on to a one-inch wide strap that instead of using snaps used a leather strap as a tie. Eventually I wanted to have one like Harry's, his was all metal medieval shields attached to a chain. It was also much higher quality than mine, but hey beggars can't be choosers. I finally went to bed around eleven that night; hey I didn't have to be up early tomorrow so why bother going to be early?

**Page Break**

I had another dream that night, but it wasn't anything like the last two. I was still in the woods this time though it was night and all I could see was some dim light in the distance. Considering that the light was the only thing I could see I started walking towards it, and once again I didn't trip once. As I drew closer to the light I noticed that it was a camp fire, as I got even closer I noticed there was a man next to the fire holding what looked like a cup of some steaming liquid. He was wearing jeans, hiking boots, and a flannel shirt from what I could tell. Because of the limited light I couldn't tell what color his hair was all I knew was the a little long and pulled back in to a ponytail. When I got to within the circle of the fire light, the man turned around and the first thing that struck me was that although he had eyes they were all white and glowing.

"Hello, Broal and welcome to my forest." He said as he stood smiling slightly and took a step toward me.

**Page Break**

The next thing I knew I woke up to Charlie shutting my bedroom door as he left for work.

These dreams were really starting to freak me out, but (I realized) there's not much I can do about them right now. So I figured I'd got out of bed and take a shower since I hadn't had one since Tuesday morning._ Ugh…I feel like ick and I really need to wash my hair!_

After laying there trying to will myself out of bed I eventually got up got two plastic shopping bags a rubber band and some duct tape to put on my arm to keep the water out (trust me it works all you need when your done is a knife or scissors to cut it all off afterward). So I wrapped my arm in its protective armor and got ready for my shower, afterwards I brushed my teeth, and cut it all off.

Eventually I wondered downstairs to make myself some breakfast, and grabbed my school bag which was still by the front door to check to make sure my camera was still in good shape. Luckily it was, so since I had the time to I thought I might as well take the picture of what I thought was beauty to me. So, after I finished breakfast, drying my hair, and getting dressed. I went outside to take a picture of my beauty, my big red truck. I figured with twenty-four shots on a roll that I could take eight shots for each word and see how things develop. _Haha photography joke, oh I crack myself sometimes_. About ten minutes later after taking all of my shots for that word I wandered back into the house to figure out what to take pictures of for my other two words. Outside, I still had no idea to do for that one; love it was kind of an abstract idea what to do for it; I just hope that the moon was right for it. I put my camera on the coffee table and got turned on my Charlie's TV making sure I sat a good distance away from it so as not to break it.

Sometime during the next two hours I flitted between vegging and "trying" to study for that stupid Biology test. Eventually I gave up trying to study and wandered up stairs to get my shield bracelet stuff and figured I'd finish that while sat here doing nothing. For the most part it was a pretty uneventful day I finished my bracelet, started on understanding behind the theory of the energy rings, and ate lunch at one point. At three thirty or so the phone in the kitchen rang so I got off my butt to answer it. It was Jacob calling to ask me if I was still up for the bonfire on Friday, I told yeah and asked him what time it started and if I needed to bring anything he said to just bring some sodas; we talked a little bit longer after that then said our goodbyes (after I reminded Jacob to give me directions to the bonfire site). Then, around four thirty Charlie came home, which is completely out of the ordinary for him.

"Hey, Dad whatcha doin home so early?"

"Well, there is a PTA meeting tonight and I wanted to change out of my uniform and get something to eat before I went."

"Oh, ok...can I come with? I mean if there are going to be other students there I wanna go." That should tell you how bored I really was at that moment.

"I don't see why not there only about an hour to two hours long so hopefully you can't get into too much trouble in that short amount of time." He said looking at me with his eyebrow raised.

"Hey, Dad you know I can't promise anything." I said shrugging a little bit. Charlie just laughed lightly at my statement. Since the meeting was in two hours Charlie once again made dinner for the both of us (sandwiches but hey nothing wrong with that). So around six o'clock Charlie and I headed out I decided to take my camera purely on a hunch that the muse would strike me tonight. We got to the high school and I was actually amazed by how many cars were here tonight.

"Not a lot to do in the grand town of Forks on a Thursday night, huh?"

Charlie just glanced at me, chuckled, and shook his head as he got out of the cruiser. He and I started walking to the building when I heard familiar rumble from behind us. I saw Carlisle's black Mercedes, as well as Jasper's black muscle car, both cars pulled into parking spaces not far from each other. Carlisle walked around the front of the car to open the passenger side for I was guessing Esme, Emmett did the same he went to the back passenger side to apparently help Rosalie out.

Edward and Jasper both got out of the muscle car. Edward moved his seat up so that Gabriel could get out of the back. Gabriel then turned around and helped Alice out of the back.

The entirety of the Cullen clan convened between the two cars and I was suddenly struck by inspiration. I took the lens cap off my camera which was hanging around my neck and as discreetly as possible took a pictures of them without them knowing. The scene I had captured was what I thought would be a good representation for one of my words.

Eventually Charlie tapped my shoulder cocked his head to the side to indicate we should go in and I followed. When we got into the gym I saw Jessica, Angela, and Ben sitting in a group on some of the bleachers which had apparently been pulled out for the students to sit on while chairs had been set out for the parents and teachers all of the chairs were pointed toward a mic and two tables. Angela was the first to see me she got up and walked over to me with Ben right behind her he just waved at me.

"Hey, it's good to see your feeling better; does it hurt much?"

"No, just more of a dull ache than anything." Charlie after he saw Angela coming towards us decided he had seen someone he knew and went to go talk to them.

Angela, Ben and I talked as we walked over to the bleachers; Jessica waved as we got closer to where she sat.

"I don't wanna sound rude when I ask this, but how'd you manage to do that?" Jessica asked with a curious look on her face.

"I don't know I'm just gifted I guess." That got a laugh out of everybody in our little group. Then the Cullen's walked into the gym in all their otherworldly glory. Carlisle and Esme preceded the group into the gym, they greeted Charlie; Esme even kissed him on the cheek when they came up to him. The three of them chatted for a bit while the Cullen kids seemed content to socialize amongst themselves a bit of distance from both the parents and students. The Cullen's ranged from being dressed to the nines (Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Alice) to being rather casual (the rest of the boys). Carlisle was wearing a button down and grey slacks; Esme a black pencil skirt, white top, and black shoes; Emmett zip-up hoodie jeans and sneakers; Rosalie white jeans, plaid heels, and blue top; Alice beige plaid skirt, black sweater, and black and white heels; Gabriel jeans, sneaks, and grey zip-up hoodie; Edward leather jacket, green shirt, and jeans; Jasper red and black t-shirt, jean jacket and jeans. Alice at some point turned around and waved at me I of course returned the gesture.

Eventually the meeting got started with the Cullen kids making their way over to the bleachers and sitting near me and my friends. The meeting itself wasn't that interesting, but I at least had Ben, Angela and Jess to talk to. At some point I realized that Mike, Lauren, Tyler, and Eric weren't there.

"Hey, guys where are Mike and them?" Angela was the one who answered first.

"Well, Mike had to work at the store tonight since his parents are here, they own Newton's by the way; Tyler and Eric had a project they had to finish for Science; and Lauren I don't really have a clue."

"Rumor has it that Lauren is dating a La Push boy and that's where she is right now." Was Jess's addition to the conversation.

"Oh, really that's cool. Hey have any of you guys heard about the bonfire down there Friday?" I asked.

"Yeah, were going its better than giving out candy that's for sure. Why? You need a ride or something?" Ben asked.

"Nope, I was just curious is all."

"How'd you hear about it? Mostly the locals are the only ones who know about it." Ben asked.

"I'm friends with one of the La Push boys, his names Jacob Black."

"Oh, yeah I know him cool kid."

"Ben, you can't call him a kid your only two years older than him." Angela said while rolling her eyes at him. Ben ever the adult proceeded to stick his tongue out her, which only seemed to make her laugh.

The meeting eventually ended and people were milling about Charlie was slowly making his way to the door. I decided to just sit on the bleachers til he got close enough to the door that we could actually leave the building. Angela and them had already wandered out to the parking lot hoping to give their parents the hint to leave, but let's just say it wasn't working.

"I don't think you should go to La Push Friday." Someone said out of the blue, it was Edward who said it I realized when I turned to look at him.

"Why not?"

"It's dangerous there." Jasper was the one who replied.

"Ok…thanks for the heads up, but I think I will fine I know most of the people down there and the ones I don't my Dad does. So, no need to worry. Are you guys not going?"

"No" they both said in unison.

"We aren't welcome there." Jasper said.

"Oh, that's weird."

"Not really" Edward said before he and Jasper stood and left.

Eventually Charlie and I got home and I went upstairs to see if the moon was right. Luckily it was maybe not totally full, but it was close enough and it was still close enough to the horizon that it was still somewhat large. It would show up on film better the bigger and brighter it was. I got a pillow off my bed to use as a stabilizer since I had to leave the exposure on for varying lengths to make sure I got it. Not long after taking a few shots I got ready for bed and not long after my head hitting the pillow I was out.

**Page Break**

This time when I had the dream I was already at the camp fire, but there was no guy, animals or anything. Just me by myself, in the same purple dress I had worn in every dream, in a dark wood. Cue the creepy music and strange noises from the woods. Nothing happened though the guy never showed or anything the only thing that stood out really was that there was a very large very full moon directly over head.

I woke up to my alarm going off, I had set to go off a bit earlier than normal so that I could wrap the air caste. Charlie was already gone, so I got some pop tarts tried to study some more for Biology and went upstairs and finished getting ready. I made it to school in record time and got a half decent parking space, I noticed Jasper and Edward were leaning up against Edward's Volvo. They were opposite of the happy couples with the car between the two groups both seemed to be in their own little worlds. Jasper was the first to look my way, there should be laws against guys looking that good that's all I'm sayin. Jasper was wearing a blue plaid shirt, jean jacket and aviators; Edward who after seeing where Jasper's attention was, looked as well. Edward was apparently in mourning or something cause he was wearing all black (t-shirt, pants, sneakers) the only thing that wasn't black was the grey peacoat he was wearing.

Both boys waved at me and got off the car, Jasper turned around to talk to the rest of their family over the top of the car while Edward walked toward me. I had stopped walking when I noticed him walking toward me so as not to be rude, although I had to admit there was still something that freaked me out about them. I could tell that where before it was a fear thing now it was just the fact that I didn't know what they were that was freaking me out.

"Hey," Edward said a hesitantly.

"Hi, so…who died?" That seemed to take Edward by surprise and Jasper who had just joined us started to laugh. Edward after he got over his initial shock laughed as well and both boys smiled happily.

"No one it just kind of happened this way."

"Oh, ok." Was my artful reply what can I say I'm usually only good for one snide comment an hour.

"So are you ready for the test today?" He asked as the three of us walked in to the school getting looks from people as we went.

"Ha ha as ready as I'll ever be, I'll be happy if I get at least a C. What about you? You ready for the test?"

"Yeah I think I will do pretty well." As we walked we probably made a pretty interesting picture Edward was on my right and Jasper on my left. Once, again the floor tiles chose that moment to attack me…again. This time though I never made contact with the floor, both Jasper and Edward caught me a good distance from the floor; Jasper had even somehow done it without touching my arm.

"You need to a bit more careful darlin." Jasper said and for the first time I noticed he had a bit of southern accent.

"I try to, but when the tiles just up and attack you for no reason it's kinda hard to watch out for that kinda stuff. Their sneaky little bastards." That earned another round of laughs from them. We had made it to door of my art class by that time, so I stopped and turned around to say my goodbyes.

"Well, thanks for the save back there; god knows I probably would have hurt my arm even worse if you guys hadn't been there."

"No problem, Darlin"

"You're welcome" Both boys took their leave after that, curiouser and curiouser. Now I'm not about to act like I don't find either of them attractive I think I'd have to be gay and dead not to find them attractive. But at the same time living partially in the magical world I had also learned that just because the package is pretty doesn't mean that you want what's inside. Of course I also am not at all hesitant to admit I wouldn't mind unwrapping either of those gifts quite readily. _God, that was just so dirty._ I laughed to myself which got me some glances from my classmates, but nothing too bad.

Art flew by and I actually got an B on my tree stump which I was very proud of . _You're going on the fridge!_ Yes I know pathetic, but I was proud of it so why the hell not. After that I made my way to Photography where Mr. Donovan told us that our pictures were due at the end of class and that we had all period to work on them. After looking at the negatives it took me about fifteen minutes to figure out which pictures to use. Angela did that same as me where Ben just chose at random which earned an eye roll from Angela and a chuckle from me. Ben already had his matted and everything by the time Angela headed back to the dark room to develop our pictures.

"So what was with Jasper and Edward this morning?" Angela asked me since the dark room was empty cause from the looks of it everyone in class had done what Ben did.

"In all seriousness I don't know. I mean last night after you all left the meeting and I was waiting on my Dad both of them tried to warn me off of going to La Push tonight saying it was "dangerous" and all that kinda stuff. Then today when I get here they both just come over to me and proceed to walk me to class under the disguise of Edward asking me if I'm ready for my Biology test today. It's just all kinds of strange, but not like creepy strange more like out of the ordinary strange. You know what I mean?" Angela just nodded and then looked at the picture I had just developed.

"Wow, those are amazing! That picture of the moon is pretty, but why do you have a picture of the Cullen's?"

"Thank you and I'm using it to represent one of my words." I said quite proudly.

"Really, which one?"

"You'll just have to wait and see now won't you."

"Tease." Was Angela's response which made me laugh. We eventually made our way back to our table to mat the pictures, when we matted our pictures we were supposed to put the word underneath the picture because Mr. Donovan was going to hang all of them in the hall. There was still a few minutes left in class so I decided to show Angela and Ben my pictures.

"Well, Ang I say I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Angela and I traded or stack of pictures, Angela's pictures and words were: Store, she had a picture of a garage or closet or something with clear plastic bins stacked to the ceiling; Constant, if was a picture of her mother in the kitchen cooking, I could see were Angela got her dark coloring from; and Aware, she had a picture of her dog staring out into the street.

"These are really really good Ang."

"Thanks" she said blushing slightly Ben nodded in agreement.

"Yours are amazing Broal, but I'm kinda confused about the Moon. How does it represent love?" She asked Ben looked at me questioningly as well.

"Because it is like love, it is both perfect and imperfect." I stated rather matter of factly.

"Huh?" Was what they both said giving me a questioning look.

"The moon is perfectly round right? And it has crater marks and trenches all over right it's marked you could say. Love is like that at first it is perfect, but eventually events and actions mark it as well. Now that doesn't necessarily mean you love them any less it just makes it more real, do you get what I'm saying? To me that is what true love is it is something that can go through all kinds of shit, but still be perfect in its own way to those involved." Ben looked a little confused, but Angela seemed to get what I was saying.

"What about the picture with the Cullen's? How does that represent outside?" Ben asked.

"It is basically Edward and Jasper on the outside looking in because they aren't in a relationship with anyone so their kinda the odd men out."

"Ok, I that one makes a bit more sense to me." I just chuckled at him. That was what I liked about Ben he was who he was and no one was going to change that about him. Eventually the bell rang and we all turned our assignments in as we left the classroom.

**Page Break**

English and Calculus were uneventful to say the least. Lunch was pretty normal although Jess made me aware of the fact that Jasper and Edward were looking at me the entire lunch time which personally I had a feeling was going to make Biology more than just a little weird.

Luckily it wasn't too bad, when I got to the classroom Jasper was standing there talking with Edward both boys smiled at me when I took my seat; I smiled at them in return.

"So, you nervous at all?" Jasper asked standing next to my side of the desk.

"Yeah, I know I won't do that well but it doesn't really stop the nerves from setting in."

"You will do fine." Was Edward's very matter of fact answer and Jasper just nodded in agreement. That just made me laugh a little at the both of them.

"What?" Edward asked sharing a look with Jasper over my head.

"Nothing it's just that you two think that you have some control over the situation and you really don't. I mean I studied as best I could, I'll try my hardest and my best and in the end that is the best I can do. And really that is all I can actually hope for." They both gave me an odd look, I just shrugged and left it at that. When the bell rang, Jasper got a look on his face of disgust.

"Mr. Hale, don't you have a class to get to?" Mr. Banner asked without looking up from his desk.

"Yes, sir. See ya Edward, bye Broal." He said as he left.

What Mr. Banner said struck me as kinda odd.

"Wait, I thought your alls last name was Cullen?" I whispered to Edward. Edward's first response was to chuckle at my question.

"Myself, Emmett, and Alice's last name is Cullen. Rosalie and Jasper's last name is Hale, their twins."

"Seriously, man talk about being at two different ends of the spectrum." Edward chuckled at my statement.

And so my hell on earth began in the form of Mr. Banner's Biology test, before I thought at least I would get a low C now I was surprised if I would get a high F. _God this just sucks!_ Of course Mister Perfect next to me took all of fifteen minutes to finish his and even then I only think he took that long just make me feel better. It took me the entire class to finish the test even then I almost didn't get all of the questions answered.

I turned my test in as I left the class went directly and blindly to my History class sat in my desk and then proceeded to slam my head into my desktop. I lifted my head up to do it again when two sets of cold hands stopped from damaging my head more than I already had.

"What do you think your doin, Darlin?" Jasper asked with concern in his voice.

"I failed, I fucking failed that test I know I did." I whined as I sat there with their hands still on my head, but I wasn't looking at them I was still looking at my desktop. The shocking thing was I was actually kinda near tears, I mean it was like I said I wasn't expecting to get an A or anything, but hell I did all of the studying for nothing.

I also didn't want Charlie disappointed in me, he was always the one even when I lived with Renee would call me when I got my report card and congratulate me for working hard. Renee was a little to flighty to be all that concerned with grades, as long as I didn't outright fail or get expelled she wasn't that worried. Now I'm not saying she was a neglectful mother she just put artistic endeavors before actual grades, hell the money we lived off of before Phil came into our lives was made entirely from her art projects which is most likely where I get my tendency for photography. But anyway.

"I am sure you did not fail." Was Edward's attempt to comfort me.

"Now we're going to let go of your head darling, don't bang it on the desk again, ok?" I just nodded my head and they both took their hands off my head very cautiously, just in case I tried to do it again.

"I'm sorry. I'm just more than a little frustrated about the whole thing. God, I don't mean to be dramatic it's just when I get frustrated I have a bad tendency to cry so just ignore the misty eyes for now. I just don't know why I'm even in Biology and why I'm not in a normal science class." Both of them looked at me with some sympathy on their faces I was happy they were just listening and not trying to give sympathy because I don't think I could deal with that right now. Edward after a few more minutes stood said his goodbyes to both me and Jasper and left for his own class.

History was about as eventful as my other classes, Jasper and I didn't get to talk during class. The bit of the down side of the class was that it wasn't very engaging and even though we had to take notes they weren't so bad and numerous that your mind couldn't wander. Which mine did, not into some inane daydream but to why these two guys who, as Jess had informed at one point, never really took any notice of the female population at Forks High. It made me wonder why they had taken an interest, I mean one of them maybe but both of them? Why? Was it possible they could know what I was, they hadn't shown any clue to it if they did and why was I so drawn to them. If Harry didn't get in contact with me soon I was going to be forced to call Ebenezar McCoy, or Joseph Listens-to-Wind and find out about what the hell the Cullens/Hales as a whole were. Until that happened I couldn't entertain the idea of being anything more than acquaintances with any of them, **especially** Edward and Jasper, it was just too dangerous.

After History I tried to, but failed miserably, to go to Gym without Jasper and Edward. I didn't want to be rude about it because that might tip them off that I knew that they weren't **normal**, but also because I wasn't raised to be blatantly rude to anyone. I said my goodbyes and told them both to have a good weekend and walked into Gym. Gym I somehow managed to survive without getting anything more than a small bruise on my right arm and a really bruised ego. We were playing basketball I somehow managed to run into both the ball and Tyler at the same time don't ask me how I did it because I have no clue.

**Page Break**

I went home to get something to eat and to get ready for the bonfire tonight I grabbed a couple extra blankets and took some money out of my purse to take with me and based on the bit of paranoia left over from earlier I grabbed my new shield bracelet. I left Charlie a note so that he wouldn't freak out about not knowing when I would be home. I stopped by the store on the way to La Push so I could get some sodas and some cups just in case they forgot to get some. As I was walking back to my truck I got that prickly feeling between my eyes, I looked around the parking lot as discreetly was I could but I didn't see anything. _Huh…weird._ The feeling didn't go away until I got into the La Push border, what made it weirder was that it was an abrupt stop. Like someone had flipped a switch or something. When I got to the site of the bonfire, I was a bit early apparently; needless to say I was a bit shaken up. Jacob was there already there thankfully; when he saw me he waved and ran over.

"Hiya"

"Hey, Jacob. Sorry I'm a bit early, but I brought soda and cups and some extra blankets as well."

"Cool, come on I want introduce you to everyone." Jacob proceeded to take me around and introduce me to everyone, but to me there were some stand outs, people who made the space between my eyeballs tingle like there was magic abound. Not a whole lot but just enough to set the tingle off.

There has always been a subtle difference between the two the one where I am being watched is painful where the one for magic is like when you have a carbonated drink and the bubbles hit your nose, I guess that is the best way to describe it.

Sam, the oldest one there from the looks of it, had the strongest tingle where as his girlfriend Leah's was almost unnoticeable, hell the only reason I felt it was because I was paying a close attention to the ones who made my sense tingle and committing their names to memory as best I could. The four youngest (Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Seth) didn't have a blatant tingle, but I guess you could say there was that feeling that they could at some point. Quil and Embry were part of Jacob's crew as Sam jokingly put it and Seth was Leah's little brother as far as I could tell he was the youngest in the group at twelve going to be thirteen in about a month (**AN: I don't' know Seth's actual birthday it's just a guess. If you know it you are more that welcome to correct me.**). All four boys were really entertaining and funny to be around, I spent most of night hanging with them and Angela and Ben. Jess, Mike and the rest kinda just circled around to our group every once and a while. It wasn't always I felt like a normal teenager, the tech problem and magic lessons kinds put a damper on that, but tonight for a few hours it was nice really, really nice.

**Page Break**

I said my goodbyes to everyone and headed home, as I was driving over the La Push border the tingle of I am being watched returned and just like before it was like a switch had been flipped. The feeling was there the entire way home, I was very happy when I my house with the porch light on. I got out of my truck and as quickly as I could without making it obvious I made it to the porch, when I got there I turned to quickly scan my surroundings. I was never happier then I was now that I had managed to put some wards, not very strong ones mind you, but they were there and they would help should it be needed. As soon as I got through my front door the tingly feeling once again flipped off, this was just getting scary. And now I stood a good chance of having another fucked up dream…oh goody!


	4. Watcher redo

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my characters. **

**AN: As per usual to see their outfits go to my profile. If you want to review you're more than welcome to, but I don't require it. If you have constructive criticisms those are also welcome, but I don't like blatantly mean ones those won't even get any acknowledgment from me. **

The dream was the same as it was the night before, it was me just sitting there just me the fire, the woods, and the moon. I woke up on my own, without the aid of an alarm since it was Saturday. After lying there for a few minutes I eventually got out of the bed at around ten o'clock, a perfectly respectable time to get up on a weekend. I wandered my way downstairs to the kitchen. When I got there I saw Charlie was talking on the phone, so I tried to be as quiet as possible. I heard Charlie say "fine" before he hung up the phone all little harder than normal, he then grabbed his cup of coffee and downed it in one swig.

"I have to go into work today kid, you going to be fine on your own?"

"Dad, you left me alone Wednesday and Thursday so I think I'll be ok."

"Yeah, I know but the big difference though is that you were so hyped up on drugs or in so much pain there wasn't exactly much you could get into. Now you're healed up for the most part, and I still vaguely remember what it was like to be a teenager." He said chuckling mostly to himself. I had to kinda agree with him I was so out of it those two days that the house probably could have been robbed and I wouldn't have known it.

"Well Dad, if it makes you feel any better the only things I was planning on doing today was going to the store and working some more on the stuff Uncle Harry sent me. So yeah I should be fine and no, Harry didn't send me anything that was dangerous or could get me hurt, so I will be fine. What time are you getting off work so I can have dinner ready?" I asked as I took my now empty cereal bowl to the sink to rinse it out.

"Round seven is my best guess." He said while putting his empty coffee cup into the sink and then going upstairs to most likely change into his uniform. Charlie left fifteen minutes later, not long after I headed upstairs to shower and such. After drying my hair I went to my closet to get my clothes, I decided to do something out of the ordinary and wear a skirt today with a black stripped top, purple and brown polka-dotted sweater, my black leather jacket and knee high lace up boots. As I was about to walk out the door the phone rang, for the first two rings I debated whether to answer it or not I decided I might as well.

"Hello Swan resident, Broal speaking."

"Hiya, Broal its Jacob."

"Hey, Jacob what's up?"

"Oh, I was wandering if you'd like to go horseback riding tomorrow? With me, Quil, Embry, and Seth."

"Jacob, I'm not that good a riding, I mean I can ride just not that well."

"Haha…don't worry this isn't going to be any real hard stuff just easy fun kinda stuff."

"Well, then yeah sure. What time do you want me to be there and where?"

"Be at my house around noon or so. Okay?"

"Okay, see ya tomorrow Jake."

"K, bye."

"Bye"

Well it was good to know that I had plans for tomorrow, and Jacob and them were really fun and funny to be around. I loved animals other than photography it was my other really big passion, not in the sense of wanting to be a vet or anything like that I just loved being around them. So any excuse to be around an animal, especially a horse, I was all for. I had gone riding in Pheonix a couple times, I've never taken formal lessons, but Renee and I would go take trail rides sometimes, for me it was a great stress release.

I don't know why but that's how it has always been with me when I'm around animals, it just calms me. The slight problem was that Renee was allergic to cat and dog dander and she had a fear of anything remotely scaly.

When I was with Harry during the summer time though I would always pet Mister (a large grey tomcat) or play with Mouse (a big greyish dog) so that was always fun.

**Page Break**

I made my way to the grocery store, bought the food and other things that were needed, needless to say sometimes being a girl really sucks and that is all I'm gonna say about that. I got home and put everything away in record time, after that was done I started working on a few more wards for the house. Mind you they weren't very strong because I wasn't very strong…yet, I wouldn't come into anything even resembling my full strength til around my eighteenth birthday.

The wards I had in place strengthened the house a bit more, I put so fire repelling wards in the kitchen mind you they wouldn't stop a fire but they would slow one down a bit.

Around one thirty I had lunch, watched some SpongeBob Squarepants (god that show is addictive). It was part of the way through the show that I was struck with some inspiration; Harry has a set of power rings that with each swing of his arm it captures some kinetic energy every time he swings his arm.

I wondered if I could make something to capture other types of energies (earth, fire, wind, water) mind you the energy it would be able to store wouldn't be enormous, but sometimes all you need is that little extra push to get you through. Now I have to explain something here magic in this world is very different then how it is written (Harry Potter Books for example), what I mean that although some things have very specific ingredients/words that have to be done most of the time it is a matter of will and an ingredient that engages the senses (in the case of potions).

Like Harry told me about one time he made an escape potion with a liquid base of Jolt cola, motor oil (for smell), bird's feather (touch), chocolate- covered espresso beans (taste), bus ticket (mind), a broken chain (heart), a bit of trapped shadow, and mouse scampers. Now mind you I still don't know how he captured the last two and he said when I get a bit older and my talent matures he will teach me. Then it is just a matter of waiting for the potion to brew, it is not necessarily easy but it is straight forward.

Spells are very similar not all Wizards use the same words to do the same thing like Harry uses the word _Fuego_, others might just use the word fire, or flame it is all based on what the word represents to you if it means fire to you, you will get fire. Harry like a lot of Wizards like to use Latin and the second most common language they use is German. Me, I had decided awhile ago to use Gaelic, I don't know why really it just feels right.

In theory it my idea for the wearable items of the elements should work because basically the shield bracelet was the same theory it would just require different type of materials; most likely stones like quartz or opal or something along those lines instead of metal and leather. It should work; no time like the present to test my theory either.

I remembered that there was a hobby shop in town that might have what I would need to make the items, but first I had to do some research on what type of stones and runes I might need for my idea to work. Which meant only one thing, time to take a trip to my local library to do some research sense obviously I can't use a computer.

**Page Break**

About a half an hour later I was in the Forks local library reading a book of stone/gemstone meanings and making a first pick list and a second choice list if I couldn't either afford the other stones or they just weren't available. I was basing my choices of stones on both the meanings behind them, but also on if they looked like they could represent the element that I wanted them to represent.

After I had my list done, I went over to the hobby shop hoping that if they didn't have the stones I wanted then at least they would have a way for me to order them. Lucky for me the shop already had some of them in stock, so I went ahead and bought the ones I could get. I estimated that I would need about twenty beads per bracelet and some were only going to require. The stones that I bought there were; Clear Quartz, Green Jade (I hoped it was real), Jet, I also got some Amethyst; cause it was supposedly a protection stone. I was planning on adding it to my shield bracelet, not a lot only a couple beads just to give a little boost.

Just cause I can make a shield bracelet doesn't mean that it is even half as strong as the one Harry has, but hey every little bit helps. I was going to use the other stones to make test bracelets and if those worked then I would deconstruct them and remake them better. I was going to use the Green Jade for an earth bracelet and the Jet to represent shadow, because sometimes it is better to hide in the shadows and live to fight another day. The Clear Quartz was going to make a bracelet that would produce light for me if I need it. Harry has a pentacle that his mother left to him (both of his parents died when he was young) that would make light if he focused on it, I wasn't lucky enough to inherit anything like that.

I'm not related to Harry's mother, which in turns means I am not related to Thomas either, but that doesn't stop me from calling him Uncle. Harry and Charlie are related through their father Malcolm Dresden a mediocre stage wizard (at least that's what I've been told about his talent). Malcolm got a girl (my grandmother obviously) pregnant in high school, she was shipped off and Malcolm never actually knew he had any other children. That little tidbit was found out until Justin DuMorne (he adopted Harry and another kid named Elaine) showed up at my Grandmother's front door asking to meet the son of Malcolm needless to say that shook up Charlie's world. My Grandmother had never told Charlie what happened to his father, he had always assumed he had just skipped out. Talk about a nasty surprise. It took a few years for Charlie and Harry to actually meet up and talk and get things out into the open and even then it was a tentative relationship until Charlie thought that I might have the 'gift' as he calls it (which turns out he was right). That was when their relationship really kinda grew into a somewhat of a good one, the two of them acted more like close friends then brothers, but when you have trust issues like they both due sometimes it takes time.

Now some people believe that the 'gift' only passes from mother to daughter, but sometimes there are those rare cases that it either skips a generation or comes from the father's side. With me I don't think anyone really has a clue where it came from, now supposedly Renee's mom was a little more than slightly eccentric and she also died when Renee was only like seven or eight so there is a possibility that I could have gotten it from there. Personally, I don't really know or care because I believe it's not where you get the 'gift' it is how you use it.

**Page Break**

I only had enough time to plan that stuff out, because I had to write Renee a letter before she came up here to 'visit'. She had given me a week to get settled before she would start expecting a letter from me and luckily or unluckily depending on how you look at Charlie hadn't told her about my accident. So now it was up to me to tell her, _oh goody_. I also had some laundry, cleaning and then I had to get dinner ready.

I decided I might as well get the letter written and out of the way, of course it was a little censored; I left out the Cullen's, especially two specific ones, because that was really not a conversation that I wanted to have with Renee.

All and all the letter was a little over two pages long and gave Renee enough that her prying wouldn't be too bad, hopefully. After that I did some of the other chores around the house did some homework, around six o'clock I started working on dinner. While I waited for the chicken casserole I had made earlier to bake I took the kitchen trash out, on my way to the living room to watch some TV while I waited for the casserole to finish I heard what sounded like the trashcans hitting the ground. I got up to investigate the sound and sure enough both of them were on flat on the ground some of the contents spilled out. I put the trashcans upright again with everything back in them, since I didn't get a funny feeling I guess it was probably a raccoon or maybe one of the smaller fairy folk just causing mischief. Yes, fairies exist there not really as pretty as most artist try to portray them, they're not ugly either their just different looking I think is the right word. At least that's what Harry has told me, I've never actually met one but Harry has a fairy who he calls on from time to time called Toot-toot (apparently the fairy chose the name).

**Page Break**

Around seven o'clock Charlie came home and the casserole finished maybe five minutes later we ate in relative silence after the initial how was your day stuff and I told him about going horseback riding with Jacob and them.

"Just be careful." Was all he had to say about that.

After we had finished dinner and I had washed the dishes, Charlie went into the living room to watch some game on TV and I headed upstairs to do some studying. Since it had been kinda nice out today and my room was starting to feel a little stuffy I decided to open my window, which faced the backyard, just a couple of inches to let some air in. About an hour into studying I heard what sounded like the trashcans falling over again, I got up to look and see if I could catch a glimpse of what might have been causing them to fall over. At worst I expected a fairy and at best a raccoon, I got neither instead I say a dark fuzzy body that looked kinda thin digging in one of the trashcans. From where I stood it looked like a dog just on the verge of coming out of puppy hood probably a few months old he wasn't too large maybe a bit smaller then a Dalmatian, but I couldn't be sure from this angle. The poor thing was covered in dirt and it even looked like the dog had some scars across his back. The dog was pawing through the trash looking for something to eat, after seeing that made me go down to the kitchen get some lunch meat from the fridge. I went through the front door so as not to scare the dog away; I walked softly to the back of the house and stood there for a few seconds trying to let the dog become aware of my presence on its own. It eventually looked up from the trashcan and did a double take over the edge. The dog immediately became wary of me, backing off toward the woods, never taking his eyes off of me. I knelt down very slowly so as not to scare it and lightly tossed the meat to him it landed half-way between us, the dog looked at me and then the meat several time before it slunk forward and grabbed it quickly making a run for the woods. After it had run off an idea struck me, once again I picked up the knocked over trashcans and made my way to the back to the house. I got the scare of my life when I turned around and there was Charlie standing in the doorway of the backdoor.

"Ah! Dad god, don't do that!" I said slightly miffed at him.

"Kid, I don't know whether to be mad at you for leaving the house without telling me anything or taking the chance that you could've gotten bitten by some strange dog."

"Dad, he's still a puppy practically and he wasn't going to hurt me you saw that. I am sorry about the leaving the house thing though." I said hanging my head a little as I made my way to the back porch.

"That is a **big** puppy." He said looking out into the woods probably looking for any sign of the dog. I walked into the kitchen and got a metal pie pan (one of the cheap aluminum ones) and an empty whip cream tub. I filled the tub with water from the faucet and grabbed some of the leftover chicken from the casserole and put in the pie pan.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked even though we both knew what I was doing.

"I'm feeding it."

"Broal, that's dangerous. What it he bites you or one of the kids in the neighborhood?"

"That won't happen; if it wanted to bite me it would have done it. The dogs just hungry Dad, besides if I feed it it will make it easier to catch and take to the pound. Right?" Charlie huffed out an exasperated breath.

"I guess, but if it becomes aggressive in any way you tell me; got it?" The tone he used was his police chief voice and it wasn't one I argued with.

"Gotcha, Dad." I said taking the food and water outside and putting against the side of the garage as close to the woods as possible, but still within sight of the house. I didn't see the dog anywhere; I just hoped it was ok and that it got to the food before anything else did. I went to bed not long after that.

I dreamed again that night, but it was starting to get a bit redundant. Once again just me, the fire, trees, and the moon; no guy no animals or anything I was starting to get a little annoyed.

**Page Break**

I woke up sometime around ten thirty and headed downstairs to grab some breakfast before my shower, Charlie was already camped out on the recliner watching a game. After eating my breakfast in a hurry I took my shower and stood in front of my closet trying to figure out what to wear for my trail ride.

It was cooler today so I grabbed my long sleeve shirt and sweater dark skinny jeans (they were the only pair of skinny jeans I owned, Renee bought them for me) and since I didn't have riding boots I just grabbed a pair of my knee high boots to wear with my jeans tucked into them. I left the house at around eleven thirty and got to La Push around eleven forty-five, once again I wore my shield bracelet just as a precaution.

When I got to Jacob's place he was already on the front porch waiting for me, Quil and Embry were with him as well. After sharing the normal 'Hey, how are ya' kinda stuff we headed off to Seth's house which is apparently where all the horses were.

It took us all of five minutes to get there; when we did Seth was standing outside of the barn with an older guy who I would guess his dad from their shared facial features. Seth waved happily at all of us and when we got closer he introduced me to his father Harry Clearwater, he apparently was one of Charlie's fishing buddies. Charlie, Harry, and Billy normally go fishing every Saturday, but because Charlie had to work that day they couldn't. Harry was just there to help us with tacking up the horses and see us off on our ride, he also introduced me to the horses I would be riding since the boys all had horses that they normally rode.

"This is Brownie," Harry said in his just took a shot of whiskey voice. Brownie was a big dark brown horse with light brown around his nostrils; his shoulder was almost equal with my head. I was pretty sure that I wouldn't be able to get on his back without a leg up or at least a running start.

"He's not the youngest horse in the barn but he's the steadiest and smartest. He knows these trails better than most of the residents." He helped me tack up Brownie, and then went to go help everyone else. While we waited for everyone to get ready Brownie and I talked (well I talked and he listened and let me tell you he is a really good listener). As I was scratching Brownie's forehead with my good arm, he lightly nudged my left arm almost as if to say 'how'd this happen?'. That was when the flood gates broke, I told everything about my arm and even about the Cullen's. I had to tell someone and I couldn't get a hold of my Uncle Harry so he was just as good as any, and Brownie being the good listener that he was just stood there nudging me everyone once and awhile in encouragement. Seth came up to me not long after I had finished talking to Brownie and planted a foot stool at my feet.

"I figured you'd need this."

"Thanks Seth. I was beginning to wonder if I was going to have to make a running leap." I said jokingly, laughing lightly. Seth looked at my arm then looked at me with a brow raised.

"With your luck that might not be to smart." He said smiling, while I glared playfully at him and then in a very mature and adult move I stuck my tongue out at him. Yes, I know the picture of maturity; it's what I'm good at. Not to sound like a western, but we saddled up and headed out on to the dusty…well really it was a wet trail since it had rained earlier in the day.

We were on the trail for most of the day just enjoying the scenery, around six or so we stopped at the beach and had some sandwiches that Leah had apparently made for us for dinner. We arrived back at the barn around eight, all of us helped Seth and his Dad untack and feed the horses. They both said that I was more than welcome to come back anytime and ride, I just needed to give them a heads up. I was headed home around nine, I called Charlie before I left so that he wouldn't worry and started home.

**Page Break**

The entire time I spent on the reservation I hadn't felt the prickly feeling between my eyes since I had left the bonfire on Halloween but soon after I crossed the La Push border it was back with a vengeance. It was stronger this time and it was giving me a bit of a headache, at least I would be home in a few minutes and that would hopefully make it stop. But, of course luck was not on my side. My truck, my beautiful truck, while I was maybe five or so minutes from La Push's border made a god offal noise that was like a mixture of hiss and a gurgle. I pulled my truck over to side of the road as it slowly came to a stop and proceeded to plead with it to start working again.

I spent about five minutes just turning the key hoping that the engine would just magically turn over and finally just gave up. I leaned back in my seat trying to figure out if I should walk back to Jacob's house or try to walk back home. I was about equal distance from both and I had stupidly left my jacket at home thinking I wouldn't really need it. _Well, shit._ As my luck would have it, it at least wasn't raining; of course the way things were going I wasn't sure how long that would last.

The other thing that was bothering me was the fact that this entire time the tingling had remained constant and didn't seem like it would be letting up any time soon. I just resigned myself to the fact that whatever was out there would either a) show its self and attack me or b) would bid its time and just slowly drive me insane with waiting for it to make a move. I was also wondering if maybe it was one of the Cullen's spying on me but at the same time what reason would they have to do it? I mean they would have to find me suspicious in some way and I didn't think I had done anything particularly suspicious, well at least I hoped not. So with a great deal of caution I got out of my truck and started walking back to La Push. Cause for whatever reason the feeling would only stop and start after I had crossed its border and that to me was reason enough to head that way. It was really cold out now that the sun had set and I was freezing I cursed my own stupidity for at least not leaving a spare jacket in my truck and just kept walking. A few minutes into my walk and still within sight of my truck I heard what sounded like a motorcycle coming down the road.

Not long after I started hearing it I saw the single headlight coming my way and judging from how fast it was coming at me the motorcycle was going at a break neck speed. It was maybe a few seconds after seeing it that the motorcycle passed me the wind that it kicked up as it passed had me once again cursing my own stupidity. Then I heard the screeching or tires and brakes on the pavement, I turned around to see if they had wrecked or something but instead it was now headed in my direction. Albeit much slower than it was going before and pulled over in front of me. The riders back was to me when he pulled his helmet off, I knew who it was almost instantly; I would know that curly blonde hair from anywhere.

"You need a ride darlin?" Jasper asked as he turned toward me.

"Uh, yeah. My truck broke down and I kinda need to get home." I said voice shaking a little from the cold. Jasper stepped off his bike took his leather jacket off and handed it to me along with his helmet.

"You need these more than I do."

"No, I'm good you need them." As I said that even more of a shake made its way into my voice, totally undermining the force I was tryin to put into it. Jasper gave an exasperated sigh, put his helmet on the motorcycles seat and proceeded to put his jacket on me; he forced my arms through the holes and then zipped it up. Needless to say it was a little big on me, the sleeves went past my hands, and Jasper rolled them up til my hands showed. I had to admit that the jacket helped keep out the cold, although it was a little weird that the jacket was already cold. He then took his helmet off the bike and put it on my head, making sure to strap it under my chin before he got back on his bike. It took me a second to notice the scent that both the helmet and jacket held; it was a mixture of sandalwood and…apples, I think…I wasn't quite sure, all I knew was that it smelled good. Once I had warmed up a bit I noticed that he would've been fine without the jacket cause he was wearing a blue and red stripped hoodie, jeans and motorcycle boots. He held out his gloved hand to me and it took me a second to realize that it was to help me get on the bike; Jasper cocked an eyebrow at me before I took his hand. After he helped me on he took my hands and put them around his waist.

"Hold on tight." He said with a smirk on his face while guiding my hands around his waist and hit the gas taking me by surprise for a second before I squeezed my arms even tighter and held on for dear life. I could have sworn I heard him laugh as the world rushed by, I wasn't sure how fast we were going and I was too much of a chicken to ask.

As Jasper sped along the road to my house the prickly feeling between my eyes got weaker and weaker, it never went away completely but judging from the feel of it we were steadily out running it. After a few minutes we arrived at my house, Jasper helped me off the bike while he kept it running.

"Here ya go darlin, safe and sound."

"I don't know about the safe and sound part, I think we left my stomach and heart back on the road somewhere."

Jasper laughed at that and I could have sworn I saw one the curtains in the living room twitch.

"Thanks for the ride; I don't know how long it would've been before I found a place to call home."

"You really need a cell phone, cause you never know when this might happen again and I might not be around to give ya a ride." He said looking serious.

"Yeah well, me and technology kinda don't get along so well so that's gonna never happen." Jasper frowned as I handed him back his helmet and jacket. He looked like he was about to respond to my statement when his cell phone all of a sudden rang. He looked at the caller id, sighed and opened the phone.

"Yes, Alice?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"I'm at the Swan house, Broal's truck broke down and I gave her a ride home….ok ok I coming calm down. Bye Alice." He flipped his phone shut and stared at it shaking his head.

"I gotta go darlin, I will see tomorrow." He winked at me as he shrugged on his jacket zipped it up and put his helmet back on, he then sat there looking at me for a bit.

"What?" I could barely hear him over the engine and through the helmet.

"I'm gonna wait til you go into the house, before I leave."

I sighed and made my way toward my front door, when I got to the door I turned around and waved. He returned the wave and headed on down the road toward his own home.

I was about to open the door when something hit me: I had just got on a dangerous vehicle with someone who I knew that they weren't what they seemed to be. I was a little freaked out and by the time I had gotten upstairs to my bedroom after telling Charlie about my truck.

At least the feeling between my eyes had stopped as soon as I had entered the house, might as well take the good news where I can get it. Considering the fact that regardless Charlie was going to have to drive to school for the foreseeable future until my truck could be fixed. _Oh joy._

**Page Break**

Morning came way to soon considering I barely got any sleep because I spent most of the night trying to keep from freaking out about the whole weird feeling between my eyes to the oddity that was the Cullen's. I also had a headache that felt like make my head would split open. Obviously things were shaping up to be a terrific day. I got ready as quickly as possible so that I wouldn't make Charlie too late for work. I was ready in record time. I was a little haphazardly dressed today in a blue and yellow rugby shirt, grey and white polka dotted button up sweater, jeans and brown moccasins. I think I might have take Charlie by surprise with how fast I got ready cause he was at the kitchen table drinking his coffee (he was in uniform already).

"I'm ready; let's get this show on the road."

"You know kid I called in this morning to tell them I might be a bit late. So there is no need to rush."

"I know Dad, but I really don't want to make you too late just cause my truck broke down."

"And I guess being driven to school in a police cruiser is exactly fun either, huh?" He said standing up and cocking an eyebrow at me. I looked down at my feet and shuffled them a little.

"Well, yeah, I guess." He chuckled a bit and mussed my hair a little; as we headed out the door I grabbed my black military hat to protect my hair and face from the rain; my peacoat didn't have a hood. On the way to school Charlie told me that it would be couple days before my truck would be up and running again. He also asked me whether I would need him to pick me up at the end of the day I told him I would get a ride with Angela or someone and not to worry. Even if no one could give me a ride I could always take the bus or at the very worse walk home, god knows it wouldn't kill me.

Charlie dropped me off at school; I was a good half an hour there before even some of the faculty. So I made my way over to some picnic tables that were outside but under a metal awning. I plopped myself down on one of the seats took out the granola bar and small thing of orange juice and had my breakfast while wait for everyone else to arrive. I was reading Wuthering Heights, the book my English class had been assigned to read, when people started showing up for school. I was actually amazed to see Ben of all people be one of the early birds to school.

"Hey, whatcha doin here so early?" Ben asked a bit of a smirk on his face.

"Truck broke down Sunday; Dad had to drive me to school….in the cruiser."

"Ouch, that's harsh. Any idea when it'll be fixed?"

"Not a clue."

"Well if you need a ride I'm sure either myself or one of the group would be happy to give ya a ride….Especially Mike." He said clicking his tongue at me a couple of times and waggling his eyebrows.

"Ok let's nip this in the bud right now…"

"I'm sure he'd like to nip something alright." Ben said laughing heartily at the disgusted look on my face.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. I like Mike don't get me wrong, but I just don't feel anything…ya know?"

"Yeah, yeah I know and don't worry. Angela already talked him into askin Jessica out instead. She kinda figured with all the male attention you've been getting lately you might need a bit of a break."

"Oh, thank god!" I said putting my head down on top of my folded arms. "Remind me to thank Angela."

"Can do." Ben said and saluted me like the goofball that he was. We sat and talked and were slowly joined by Angela (who I did thank without having to be reminded), Jessica and the rest.

I was sitting with my head still on my crossed arms looking out into the parking lot, when I saw the Cullen's arrive. I saw Emmett's Jeep first, cause let's face it that thing is damn near impossible to miss. Next came Edward's shiny silver Volvo, they parked in the only parking spaces left that were next to each other. Once again Edward and Jasper were the only two that got out of the other car, while the two couples were piled into the Jeep together. The two groups of Cullen's stayed divided by the shiny silver car, both groups were involved in their own conversations. This was honestly the first time I had ever been able to watch them without them seeing me or having a chance of catching me watching them. Emmett and Gabriel were joking and laughing about something, Alice seemed to be enjoying herself as well and Rosalie seemed in a perpetually pissed off. Jasper and Edward were engrossed in their own conversation, but unlike the others they seemed almost nervous about something. They would take turns looking around the parking lot trying to be as discreet as possible and they succeeded for the most part. I wouldn't have even noticed it if I hadn't staring at the two of them almost the entire time. It was getting close to when the bell would ring so me and the rest of the group stood up to go to our first classes, I took one last look at the Cullen's and noticed that Edward and Jasper were acting kind of agitated about something. A strong gust of wind came whipping down the walkway as I was heading to the doors to go to my art class, knocking my hat right off my head.

"Crap!"I said as I chased after it, it rolled end over end down the pavement. It finally stopped when it hit someone's legs. As I ran to get it (amazingly enough my klutziness hadn't kicked in yet) I saw a hand with long graceful fingers reaching down to grab it. I had a pretty good feeling who they belonged to.

"Here, I think you lost something?" Edward sad with his cute little half-smirk on his face, he was once again in dark colors just not all black like the other time. He was wearing a navy blue hoodie, dark jeans and sneakers. Jasper was not far behind him slowly making his way toward us. Jasper apparently had a bit of thing with button down shirts and boots; he was wearing a grey polo under a dark orange and blue plaid shirt with jeans, and boots.

"Thanks" I said but before I could take it back, Edward put my hat on for me he even adjusted it a bit to make sure it didn't come down to far over my eyes.

"There…Jasper said your truck broke down, if you need a ride either one of us would be more than happy to give you one." Jasper (who was now standing next to Edward) and Edward both smiled a heart stopping, mind numbing smiles and for a second they dazzled me to the point where I think I would have agreed to almost anything. But luckily Ben saved me from my moment of mindlessness.

"Sorry boys she's already accepted my invitation for a ride til her truck is fixed." Ben put his arm around me which was what finally brought me completely out of my stupor.

"Yeah, guys sorry Ben and I already made a deal. Thanks for the offer though." I said smiling as brightly as I could at the both of them. For a split second I saw the area around Edward and Jasper's eyes tighten, they glared slightly at Ben. Jasper's were the first to soften back to normal he gave Edward a side long glance, after the shared look Edward's features softened as well. Ben was either oblivious to everything going on or was intentionally playing stupid, with Ben you could never really tell and I think he liked it that way.

"Well boys we got class to get to, see ya." Ben said with his arm still around my shoulders steering me around to where Angela was waiting. I turned to at least wave goodbye to the two of them the look that was on their faces was very reserved.

The first half of my day was uneventful other than Mr. Donovan telling us that he had our grades for words project (I got B+, yes!) and that he was going to post our pictures in the hallway; nothing really happened. I was standing in front of my locker getting the stuff I would need for later in the day with Ang, Ben, and Jess talking about stupid stuff.

"Oh, shit." Jess said staring over my shoulder with a terrified look on her face.

"What?" Ang and I said at the same time. All Jess did was point behind me and there was Rosalie walking toward me with a look on her face that would make Charles Manson run for the hills.

"What is your problem?" Rosalie said, actually it sounded more like a growl.

"Huh?" was my amazing retort.

"Are you obsessed with my family or something? Do you just follow us around with your little camera and take pictures for own sick pleasure? God knows you follow my brothers around like a bitch in heat." The last part of her little tirade made we go from scared to pissed.

"Listen sweetheart I don't know what your problem is but I don't follow anyone around let alone your brothers like that."

"My problem is this…" She said holding up my picture for Photography class that had the Cullen's in it and the tag _outside_ written beneath it.

"What the hell is _outside_ supposed to mean anyway?" she asked. I sighed looking at my friends who seemed to have joined the rest of the hallway in shocked silence.

"Well, it means that you and your boyfriend and the other couples in your family are one group and Jasper and Edward are in another or on the _outside_ of yours. However you wanna look at it." I said reaching for my picture trying to take it back but she was a good five inches taller than me and that was without heels, with heels on she was a good foot taller than me.

"Give it back!" I said trying to grab it but her reflexes were better than mine. I saw a hand of all a sudden grab the picture away from Rosalie.

"That's enough Rose." Jasper said holding my picture in his hand.

"No, Jasper it's not." The look Jasper gave Rosalie made the look she gave me from earlier look tame.

"Edward would you mind showing Rose where Emmett is, he's been looking for her this whole time." He said never taking his eyes away from her. Edward, who had apparently been standing next to me, grabbed her arm and proceeded to drag/walk her to where Emmett and the rest of the Cullen's stood at the other end of the hallway. They all had varying looks of shock on their faces; whether it was from Rosalie's antics I didn't really know.

"Here ya go darlin. Hope she didn't scare you to bad." Jasper said with another one of those heart stopping smiles on his face.

"No she didn't scare me just…kinda overwhelmed me is all, but anyway thanks for getting my picture back. Your sister is too damn tall, makes it harder on us short people." That little comment got a laugh from Jasper, Ben and Ang; Jess hadn't come out her shocked stupor yet. Jasper bowed his head to my little group and walked back toward his family, all of whom seemed to be in a very deep conversation as a group. After watching them for a few seconds I turned around and made my way to the cafeteria for lunch.

**Page Break**

In Biology we got our tests back; luckily I didn't get an F, just a low D. I groaned and put my hands over my face, after sitting like that for a little bit I turned to Edward to see what he got, but he was covering his test where the grade would be and was going out of his way not to make eye contact with me.

"You got an A didn't you?" I said scowling at him.

"Hmmm?" Was all he said, still not looking at me.

"Edward can I see your test, please?" Edward shook his head no and kept his eyes on the white board up front. _Ok, time to try a different approach_. What can I say I was honestly curious and plus I wanted to see how he would react. So I reached out and put my right hand on top of his left, he stiffened some and sat up a bit straighter in his seat.

"Please, Edward?" I said trying to give my best puppy dog eyes. Edward finally turned to look at me.

"Um…." Was all he could he say, but his grip on his test had eased so I took the opportunity when it presented itself. I grabbed his test as fast as I could and looked at it and low and behold he not only got an A but it was a perfect score.

"You suck! How'd you get a perfect score? What are you a genius or something?" I said as I compared his answer to mine and some of them were way off, like another solar system off. It took Edward a second to come back from where ever his mind had gone.

Apparently I was better at the whole flirting thing then I thought. Now mind you I'm not one of those girls who flirt with anything male, I actually kinda have a hard time with it. I don't know though for all the things that was off about him, Jasper and the rest of their family a part of me just couldn't help being attracted to them or even liking them a part of me also wanted to trust them. That was also the part that wanted me to grab either Edward or Jasper by their shirts and shove them in the nearest broom closet and do very naughty things to them or have done to me whatever came first.

At the same time there was also apart that told me that getting involved with anything non-human probably wasn't the safest or sanest thing on the planet. This was all so confusing, I mean should I take the chance and try to be friends with them or something more before I found out what they were or should I just wait til I knew what they were for sure. There was another problem as well I liked both boys equally; man this was all so confusing. _God, I hate being a teenager. _

"I studied." Was all the answer Edward would give. The next thing he did I wasn't expecting, he cupped my cheek in his hand and turned my head to look at him it looked like he was going to kiss me. I was greatly mistaken; instead he put his lips to my ear and whispered.

"That is a very dangerous game to play love." He leaned back into his seat with a smirk on his face and his test in his hand. _Ok, maybe I wasn't as good as I thought with the whole flirting thing. _I glared at him; meanwhile I was also turning as red as a tomato. I was now the one refusing to look at him choosing instead to look at the board at the front of the class. It took almost the entire class for the red in my cheeks to finally go away; thankfully Mr. Banner spent most of the class period going over the test that apparently a good portion of the class got lower than a C on. As the bell was about to ring he made us aware that anyone who wanted to retake the test could stay after school on Friday and he would take the higher of the two scores.

"If you need any help with studying I'm sure either Jasper or myself could help you." Edward said turning in his seat to look at me. My ego was still a little bruised from earlier so my filter as a result wasn't working as well as it should.

"Why do the two of you care so much? I mean neither of you really even knows me. Hell my own father, god bless him, doesn't even know me that well and that has more to do with my mother and a few other things than him. But seriously why? What's the point?" I looked at him then, he was looking down at his lap, jaw working and his left hand was clenched tight. When the bell rang he didn't even move, so I got up and headed to my next class and to deal with the other Cullen or more specifically a Hale.

**Page Break**

Mr. White announced that we were having a field trip on the tenth (which was a Monday) and we would be doing it with the Science classes. We would be going to Lake Quintault to see the rainforest that was there and some other things too. Mr. White also told us that we would be given a packet of worksheets to do that would be due on Tuesday. After his announcement we went back to what we normally do in History which was take notes. About twenty minutes into class a note appeared in front of me and I don't use the term appear lightly. I unfolded the note and read in the most elegant hand writing:

_Edward was right if you need help with Biology feel free to ask either one of us. I think he will agree with me when I say this, but in all honesty neither one us know why we care. I wish it was something simple that could be easily explained, but it isn't, all either of us knows is that seeing you sad or upset in anyway bothers us. If that is weird in any way I apologize, but I think if you asked Angela, Ben, Jessica or Mike they would tell you the same thing. The offer about giving you a ride still stands as well. And it was very impressive how you stood up to Rosalie, there aren't too many people who can do that without shaking. _

I stared at the note for a minute or two taking in the full force of the words. He was right of course and the note also made me realize I had let my bruised ego get the better of me when I shouldn't have. I admittedly was a little harsh on him and I wished I could rewind time and take back what I had said. I responded to the note in my bad handwriting.

_**Thanks for the offer to help me study I might take you up on that offer. Can you apologize to Edward for me I shouldn't have said that to him and your right I feel the same way about Angela and the rest of them… I guess you guys are included in that group too. I'm good on the whole ride thing but thanks for the offer again. Really it was nothing she just made me mad is all. **_

I as discreetly as possible handed Jasper back the note; he read it almost as soon as I placed the note on his desk. All he did after reading it was smile and shake his head. Class ended not to long later.

"You're welcome, darlin and I will tell him for you, but it would probably sound better coming from you." He smiled again as he left the classroom. Gym was gym there's not much I can really say about it.

**Page Break**

At the end of the day I was walking to the parking lot with Angela because she was going to give me a ride home, she even offered to pick me up tomorrow morning, which I gladly took her up on. As we made our way to her car (it was a little blue Ford Focus), I noticed the Cullen's were all once again gathered in their respective groups around their cars. I asked Angela to hold on for a second while I went to go take care of something. Judging from the look on her face I think she thought I was going to try to take on Rosalie or something. I may not be the smartest person on the planet or even in Forks, but I wasn't crazy that was for damn sure. I made my way over to them at a somewhat normal pace trying to make sure that my lucky streak with my klutziness didn't end right here. Rosalie glared at me as I got closer, but other than that she didn't do anything. Alice and Emmett both smiled at me and Gabriel gave one of those weird head nod things in acknowledgement. Edward and Jasper were on the other side of the Volvo away from the others.

"Uh…Edward I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have been rude like that. I'm sorry." Edward stood there for a few seconds looking at the ground; Jasper and I were both looking at him waiting for an answer.

"It's not a problem." He smiled slightly before finally looking at me.

"Well...um….I'll see you later than." I said turning to go join Angela who was standing next to her car with Ben; she had the funniest grin on her face I had ever seen. The ride home was uneventful other than the prickly feeling only appeared for about a minute or so after that it didn't show up again.

When I got home after Angela and I agreed she would pick me up around seven thirty. I went upstairs to put my stuff away and get started on some homework, eventually I started dinner and went out into the backyard to check on the bowls I had left out for the dog. I had forgotten to feed it Sunday night after the whole truck mess, but I more than made up for it today by giving him a little extra lunch meat.

Charlie came home around six we had dinner he went to go watch some game on TV. I went upstairs to finish my homework and the work on the bracelets that I had started; I decided to finish the earth one first since it had the smallest chance of something going horribly wrong. The one problem with it was that I would have to 'plant' it for a few days so it could soak up the energy and attune itself to the earth around it. I would do that either in the morning or tomorrow after school, whichever came first.

**Page Break**

That was essentially how the rest of the week went. Mr. Banner made us aware of the field trip on Tuesday; he said he had forgotten to tell our class because of the tests. I took to studying for my redo test in the library by Wednesday Jasper and Edward had become aware of what I was doing and had started showing up there as well so they could help me. I still didn't understand any of the material entirely or even the two people who were helping me, but I had to admit that the time in the library helped a lot.

I got my truck back on Saturday. I 'planted' the bracelet underneath the large tree in the backyard on Tuesday morning and left it there til Sunday, just to make sure. When I dug it up for a split second the runes I had put on the beads even glowed a green color. The dog didn't make another appearance, but the food was gone every time I checked so I took that as a good sign. I went horseback riding again on Sunday, luckily the prickly feeling didn't happen very much during the week or if it did it was only for a few minutes and then it was gone. I still didn't know what to make of it or even who or what was causing it. I didn't even have that freaky dream so all in all it was a pretty good week not to mention that there was a good chance that my air caste might be able to come off as early as the middle of next week. _Score!_

That all came to a screeching halt when on Sunday night the dream returned with a vengeance.


	5. In Light there is Darkness redo

**AN: As always if you wanna have a look at the outfits mentioned here just go to my profile. Comment/Reviews are always welcome (as long as they are polite ones) but are not required.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own character.**

Where the dreams before were for the most part tame, maybe a little strange, but for the most part they were pretty calm. This one was completely different; it started out the same me, trees, fire, moon that was where the similarities ended. Not too long after the dream began so did the storm, hail and lightning came from everywhere to the point I almost couldn't see.

There was no shelter anywhere from the storm. I staggered and fell numerous times trudging through the forest. The rain and hail stung as it struck my face, arms and any bit of skin exposed by the flimsy purple dress I always wore in these dreams. Every time I fell it got harder and harder to get back up til I fell for the last time. The storm was just getting worse by the second, the mud and water were starting to rise to cover my mouth and no matter how many times I tired get my mouth clear of it the water just kept rising. I don't know how long it was but eventually my mouth and the rest of my head were covered.

**Page Break**

I shot up out of bed to only to see Jasper and Edward staring at me from the foot of my bed.

"Wha…what are you doing here? How'd you get in my room?" I asked slightly frantic, clutching my comforter to my chest like it would somehow protect me. They just kept staring. The thing that scared me the most though was the color of their eyes, they were pitch black. For awhile they just stared at me and I stared back not sure of what I could say or do, I wasn't wearing my shield bracelet and even if I was I don't think it could have done anything to help me. In a split second we went from staring at each other to the both of them crouched and then lunged at me.

That was when I fell out of bed on to the hard and cold wood floor. The shock of having a dream within a dream as well as the occupants of it had me laying there for a few minutes just trying to wrap my head around it all.

I don't know how long I just laid there but after awhile my alarm went off, so I decided I might as well get off the floor and get my day started. The only upside was that I didn't actually have any real school today just a field trip. Thank god for small wonders. I went through the normal morning routine (shower, breakfast and such); I decided to wear some jeans, my cloud converse, bright blue message hoodie, and my leather jacket. Before I left the house I grabbed my earth and shield bracelet, my dream/nightmare depending on how you looked at, had caused me to be more than a little paranoid to say the least.

**Page Break**

Because of the size of the school pretty much everyone except for a few teachers would be going on the field trip, but the History and Science classes were the only ones allowed to give out work for that day. I don't know why they were doing it that way it confused me the hell out of me essentially.

There were about ten school buses there to take us on the hour ride to Lake Quintault and everyone was being assigned a bus that they would report to for both the trip there and back as well as lunch. By the time I got to school the parking lot was jam packed with people, most of them were just hanging out waiting to get on the bus. There were so many people in fact that it took me a few minutes to find Angela and the gang.

"Hey everybody." Was my less than enthusiastic greeting to the group.

"So, Broal what bus are you assigned to?" Mike asked standing behind Jessica with his chin on her shoulder. _Aaawwwww, that's cute._

"I don't know, where do I go to find out?"

"The teachers all have copies of the list so just go hunt one of them down and they should be able to tell you." Tyler said while leaning up against his van.

"Mrs. Cope is out here to and I know she has a list too. I can show you where she is so you don't have to wander the entire parking lot looking for a teacher." Angela said and I gladly took her up on her offer. Mrs. Cope told me that I was on bus 1128, which none of my friends were on.

That made my somewhat kinda good day suck even more. About twenty minutes before we were supposed to leave the teachers called for all of us to line up to get on our respective buses so our names could be checked off as we got on. As I got in line I realized as I looked around that I didn't know anyone on this bus not even a little bit. I gave the teacher my name as I started walking up the steps of the bus. When I made it to the top step the kid in front of me all of a sudden jerked backwards slamming right into me knocking off balance and sending right back down the steps. I tried to brace myself for impact as best I could but it never happened instead I felt two steel bands warp around me and stop my downward decent. When I opened my eyes so I could figure out what the hell happened I looked up to see the topaz eyes of Edward Cullen staring back at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked helping me stand up. This was the first time that I had been close to Edward for any extended period of time so I could only guess that what I smelled was him. He smelled like evergreens and linen, the complete opposite of Jasper. Jasper smell was rugged and strong but sweet; Edward's was clean, fresh and, subtle but both were equally intoxicating. _God, I am so screwed._

"Y-yeah I'm ok…thanks." I was still coming off the adrenaline of the fall so my voice was a little shaky.

"Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen please get on the bus, now is not the time to flirt." I blushed a bright red when the teacher said that although I felt a bit better when I saw the glare Edward gave the them. I was once again on the last step up into the bus when I heard the person behind Edward speak.

"Hale, Jasper"

"Alright, on the bus please."

After hearing that two things happened one I felt this weird tightening of my stomach near my belly button and two I was happy or maybe giddy was a better word that I was on the bus with the two of them. I made my way toward the back of the bus since apparently you had to sit in the first seat that you came to that was open. Luckily I found a seat open that wasn't occupied and sat in it Edward sat next to me and Jasper in the seat behind us. I kinda felt bad for Jasper cause no one even tried to sit next to him; they all would take one look at him and just keep right on going. Within five minutes of getting on the bus we were on our way.

"So, how do you think you did on the redo test?" Edward asked me after a few minutes.

"Hopefully better than on the other one, I'm hoping for a C."

"After all that studying we helped you with I would think you'd at least get a B." Jasper said leaning over the back of the bus seat. I was sitting sideways in the seat with my back up against the window (sometimes it pays to be short) and my knees up to my chest with my arms around them. Edward was sitting normally in the seat body facing forward head turned to look at me and Jasper. As I looked at both of them I became aware of the fact that they both had very distinctive styles. Edward, thankfully, wasn't wearing all dark colors it was still kinda drab because he was wearing a light grey shirt, dark jeans, black sneakers, and a dark grey peacoat. _Someone really needs to introduce him to more color._ Jasper from what I could tell was wearing a blue and yellow plaid button down, jean jacket, jeans. I couldn't tell what shoes he was wearing and I wasn't going to check either cause that would just be weird.

We spent the next few minutes talking about nothing in particular really just stupid stuff. Jasper talked about beating Emmett again at Halo, which apparently caused Emmett to get a little pissed and not talk to him for awhile. About ten minutes into the trip I started to feel sleepy, I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open and both boys voices weren't helping very much. They just seemed to lull me further and further to sleep. At one point I felt someone grab my legs, which made me wake up a little for a few seconds to see what was going on.

"Shhhh…go back to sleep love." Edward crooned to me softly while I stretched out in the seat. I felt something being placed on top of me and it was Jasper's jean jacket, I opened one eye to look at him.

"Go back to sleep darlin, your ok." I fell asleep not to long after that and didn't wake up til the bus had stopped. I felt someone gently shaking me and my feet being moved to the floor.

**Page Break**

"Come on, darlin. Time to wake up we're here." I didn't want to wake up though so I just snuggled deeper into the seat and tried to ignore the shaking. I heard Jasper give an exasperated sigh and Edward lightly chuckled. I felt my hair being moved away from my face; I felt a familiar cold hand touch my cheek and I felt an electrical shock on my cheek.

Now I don't mean static shock, I mean it felt like an electrical current passed through my cheek and down to that spot just behind my belly button. I think the electricity surprised us both I jerked practically falling out of the seat, if Edward hadn't been there I would have. When I looked up Jasper was staring at me with an odd look on his face and clenching and unclenching his left hand. What made it really weird was the fact that Jasper and I had touched once before, on my first day of school when he helped me up. Why didn't I feel a shock then, why now, why here? Edward was staring at Jasper with a weird look on his face, and then he gave me the same look. Before I realized what was happening he reached out and touched my other cheek with the back of his hand and the same current went through me and him apparently. His eyes widened in shock as a heavy blush went through my cheeks.

"U-um….uh…yeah. I-I-I going to…yeah." Was my eloquent try at speaking after all of this as I quickly tried got off of the bus, I made it three rows before I remembered I still had Jasper's jacket which I quickly returned to him by laying it on the bus seat in front of him. Both of them were just staring at me, the only plus side was that neither of their eyes were black, just a bit darker than usual. I very quickly scrambled off the bus and joined the massive group situated around a very large, very tall tree stump that had a park ranger and Mr. White standing on it.

"ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP! You will be staying in your bus groups for a good portion of the time you are here. Lunch will be served around twelve thirty you will have forty-five minutes to eat and then you'll be back in your groups. We will be leaving here at four o'clock. Each of the groups will be guided by a park ranger and will have two teachers so no funny business. Your work packets will be handed out to you at lunch. Now back into your groups."

While I was standing there listening to Mr. White talk I became aware of Jasper and Edward coming up and standing on either side or me. I blushed uncontrollably at just their mere presence; this was bad really really bad.

**Page Break**

I spent the first half of the day in almost a permanent state of blushing. It wasn't just their presence that caused it both of them seemed to be looking for almost any reason to touch me (helping up and down the steps on trails, catching me when my klutziness would strike which apparently was making up for lost time). We didn't really talk much other than the muttered apology from me for once again falling or thank you for helping me up and down steps. The two of them talked a great deal usually to each other since after the fourth or so time trying to get me to join the conversation that the best I could do was a 'yeah, cool, no'. Amazingly enough I never felt like I was being talked down or around by either of them, the way their conversations were done it was like I could add my cents in whenever I chose and they would both happily listen.

By lunchtime I had started giving more to the conversation then just one word answers. Oh, don't get me wrong I was still in a constant state of blush but I was trying not to let that dampen the fact that I had two very cute boys nearby.

**Page Break**

The lunches that were provided were pretty basic, sandwiches, chips and soda. I say my 'see ya laters' to go eat with my friends while Edward and Jasper went to go eat with their family. I ate my lunch in relative silence most of us did just cause the day had been somewhat tiring (we had to do a lot of walking). Angela and I both finished our lunches before everyone else so we decided to go check out the gift shop and see if they had anything interesting in there.

Fifteen minutes before lunch ended Mr. White and the other teachers started handing out our homework packets, I tore mine open as soon as I got it so I could at least get started on it so that I wouldn't have to do as much when I got home. It turned out that the worksheets weren't that difficult at all if you paid attention to the guides (which I had just for something to do instead of look at my two companions). I got at least one worksheet done before we were divided back into our groups again for more adventures into nature.

The rest of the trip went like it had before lunch only this time I actually joined in on the conversations with the guys. Jasper and I actually got into an argument about the book Gone with the Wind. He kept going on about how more than half of it was not historically accurate. It got to the point that he wouldn't shut up about the inaccuracies that I finally looked at him and said.

"It's an epic love story, screw the inaccuracies!" That caused Jasper to shut up and Edward to laugh hysterically. Jasper refused to talk to me for a few minutes after that, which was what got me and Edward started on an argument about who was better Mozart or Beethoven. Trust me I could go on about that for a long time.  
"Mozart is stylistically perfect and exact you can't argue with that." Edward said for the first time with passion in his voice.

"Being perfect doesn't make you the best, there's no emotion in his pieces. He was so intent on being perfect that he lost the soul of the piece, which you can't say that about Beethoven cause you can feel a part of him in all of his works."

The argument went on from there. At one point I made the mistake of walking backwards on what I thought was a pretty flat and even part of the trail. I don't know why I thought it being flat would stop me from tripping, I can trip on air. It takes great skill to be able to do that not everyone can learn it; I come by it naturally so I guess I'm just lucky. Anyway, I was walking backwards down the path still arguing with Edward when I tripped and once again both of them caught me before I fell.

The big difference between then and now was that before that electrical pulse hadn't been there. This time though it was very different were when either of them touched me before it had been very distinct and very specific mostly in the area where they touched me and the space behind my belly button. Now with both of them touching/holding me it from a pulse to a full blown thrum, the feeling went all over my body and caused an almost instantaneous blush to cover my face. Like before both of them seemed to be in shock so it wasn't too hard to extract myself from their hold and continue walking with the group. This whole electricity thing was really starting to get annoying; I mean I've heard of being attracted to two different guys but come one seriously did they have to be brothers! What made it even weirder is that both of them felt it too and from what I could tell they knew that the other felt it but it was like it didn't matter to them. I mean it wasn't like I was asking them to compete for me or anything it was just…weird.

It took me a good hour to get over my returned shyness. Which both Edward and Jasper seemed to be sharing, I finally got fed up with the whole thing. I waited til we were all toward the back of the pack before turning to look at the both of them.

"Ok, this has got to stop. I'm going to act like some of that stuff didn't happen cause this is just getting to awkward. I like you guys and I want to be friends with you guys but the only way that is going to happen is if we move past it like it never happened. Deal?" Both guys seemed to be mulling it over for a second.

"Sure darlin."

"Agreed" So thankfully after that agreement most of the weirdness went away, although I had a feeling it would never fully go away. Edward tried to start up our Beethoven and Mozart 'discussion' again and I was gladly about to get into it with him except Jasper wouldn't let us.

"Just drop it the both of you. You're both right now let it go." Jasper said laughing at both of us as he said it.

"Fine, but I will just say this I prefer to play Mozart over Beethoven."

"No, you prefer to write your own and play that more than anything." Jasper said still laughing but this time at Edward.

"You play piano? For how long?"

"Yeah, it feels like I've been playing forever." Edward's statement caused Jasper to laugh and Edward joined him not to long after.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing darlin, just a family joke."

"Oh, ok." I had a weird feeling that it went deeper than that but I didn't say anything.

It wasn't too long before it was four o'clock and we were being loaded back on to the buses for home. After we were on our way I got my worksheets back out and started working on them, which there were only five of them in all so it wasn't too bad. Neither Jasper nor Edward worked on their worksheets; they instead talked to each other. They thankfully also helped me with some of the questions that I got stuck on. We arrived back at the school around five and I after saying my goodbyes to Edward and Jasper headed over to my truck.

"Hey, Broal!" It was Mike standing with everyone else in our group next to Tylers van. I walked over to them, wondering what was going on.

"Hey, guys what's up?"

"We were all gonna go down to the diner to get some dinner wanna join?" Mike asked me.

"Sure, I just have to call my Dad so he doesn't send out the police squad to look for me." I said partially joking and partially not; I wouldn't put it past Charlie to do that.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I invite some other people?" I asked.

"Sure, who you gonna invite?" Mike asked.

"Just Edward and Jasper." After I said their names the group as a collective snickered.

"What?"

"You can try but they won't come. We've all tried to invite them to do stuff and they always refuse." Angela said.

"Yeah, they think their better than us just cause they have more money than the entire state." Was Tyler's own little addition to the conversation. A few of the group nodded in agreement with Tyler's statement.

"Besides, I think you're a little too late, their already leaving." Eric said pointing over my shoulder to the Cullen's leaving in Emmett's Jeep and Jasper's muscle car.

"Oh, well. I still have to call my Dad." I tried and for the most part succeeded in covering up my disappointment.

"Here you can use mine." Angela handed me her cell phone, which regrettably looked like it was somewhat new. Time to cross the fingers and hope that I don't break it; other than a lot of static on the line I didn't have too much of a problem with Angela's phone. _Thank god, that's over._

Dinner with the gang to say the least was entertaining, at one point a french fry fight broke out between Mike and Ben which was pretty funny. I got home around six thirty; Charlie was staked out in front of the TV watching some game. He asked me how the trip was I told him the basics of it all; I wasn't about to mention Edward and Jasper cause that would just open a Pandora's Box of problems. I eventually made my way upstairs to finish the remainder of my homework and to figure out which of my bracelet's I should finish next.

**Page Break**

The bracelet I was making to emit light wouldn't be too hard to finish off I just had to make sure it was under direct light for a little over twenty four hours (preferably natural light), but the shadow bracelet would be the easiest to finish of the two. All I would have to do with that bracelet is shove it in the very back of my closet and leave it there for a few days, so I decided to do that one next. I went to bed around ten thirty hoping and praying that I wouldn't have a dream or at least it would go back to the way it was before.

The dream was different…again. This time I was standing in the middle of the dark woods with no light not even any moonlight and all I could hear was thunder crashing in the distance but there was no rain.

**Page Break**

I woke up to my alarm going off and…sunshine coming through my window? Needless to say I was in a little bit of shock, this was the first real bit of sun I had seen since I had arrived in Forks. Since I didn't know how long it would last I quickly ran and got the bracelet I had made for light and hung on my window so it could absorb as much of the real stuff as it could.

I then quickly went through my morning routine; I decided to wear a skirt today along with a black t-shirt with pink flowers on it, a long sleeve pink shirt underneath, with a pair of converse and knee high hello kitty socks. When I went outside to get in my truck I looked up at the sky and was shocked by the fact that there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I got to school in record time and hung out with the group til class started, I of course out of habit looked for the Cullen's and noticed that they weren't there. _Hmmm…I guess their running late or something._ I thought I would see them at lunch but they weren't there either, Jessica noticed my interest in the Cullen's usual table.

"The Cullen's are never here on sunny days…their parents take them camping or something. I tried to talk my parents into, it didn't work." The rest of the group just laughed at that. The rest of the day was uneventful in fact the next two days were just as uneventful. Although those day were sunny and the Cullen's were still on their 'camping' trip which didn't buy it; because it was just to coincidental that on the few sunny days we have here in Forks they all of a sudden decide to go 'camping'. Now just to clear up some stuff there are a lot of things in the magic world that don't get along with sunlight: vampires (the White Court doesn't have a problem from what I've seen though), ghosts, demons, some fey don't even like the sun. So although this little tidbit was a clue in to what they were it didn't really shed any light on anything (haha bad pun!).

So on Thursday when Mr. Banner asked me to take some of their work they had missed to them I was more than happy to do it. One because I was kinda worried about them and two let's face I'm just that curious or stupid depending on how you look at it. I decided to go to ask Mrs. Cope to see if she had an address for the Cullen's and to see if she had the rest of the family's homework with her (she did). Angela was with me when I went to go ask for their work so when Mrs. Cope gave me there address I asked her if she knew where that was.

"No I've never heard of that road the best I can tell you is that it's outside of town. Cause I know most of the street names here, you could ask your Dad though he has a better chance of knowing than me." I waved and said my thanks to her while walking to my truck. I figured since Charlie wouldn't be home til around seven I would drop by the station to see if he could help me. Luckily Charlie knew where it was, the road out to the Cullen's house was an old logging road.

"You have to pay attention kiddo otherwise you'll miss it."

"Gotcha Dad." I said my goodbyes and thanks to Charlie and the deputy's around the station before leaving.

I t actually took me three tries before I finally saw the road, they seriously weren't kidding about it being easy to miss. In fact the only reason why I saw it was because a wind came through and moved some of the small trees out of the way. The driveway by itself took me ten minutes to drive down, talk about being secluded. The house finally came into view and first off the thing was huge with a garage that looked to be just as huge (**AN: See my profile for a link to the Cullen's house**). The house was very modern in appearance it was all angles and glass with light colored wood and metal on the outside. The second thing that struck me was that even though their garage was huge they still had two cars parked in the driveway: a black Cadillac (one of the newer ones) and a blue BMW SUV. I parked my truck off to the side because I didn't want to take the chance of my truck leaking oil on their very pristine driveway. The sight of the cars and house made me a bit more nervous than I had been before. I mean its one thing to be told how much money someone has it is another thing completely to have the physical representation in front of you. I walked to the door make sure to not trip cause that's all I needed to do was injure/embarrass myself will trying to do something nice. When I got the door I didn't see any doorbell so I just knocked on the door, I wasn't even done knocking when the door was swung open. The person who opened the door was not a Cullen I had ever seen; this woman was like Heidi Klum and Nicole Kidman had a kid. She had long beautiful strawberry blonde hair she was wearing a black micro-mini skirt and a white sleeveless blouse and she was wearing what looked like at least five inch heels. Which made me feel even shorter cause my guess was that she was at least 5'8" without shoes.

"Yes, can I help you?" Her voice deep, not scary man-woman deep but naturally sexy deep.

"Um…I'm Broal Swan I'm a friend of Edward and Jasper's. The school asked me to drop off their work that they and the rest of the Cullen's missed from this week."

She gave me what seemed like a bit of a patronizing smile.

"Well they're not here right now I can-"

"Broal, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Carlisle Cullen entered the room while strawberry was trying to get rid of me.

"Hey Dr. Cullen I just came to drop off some of the school work that everybody missed."

"Well come in they will be back in a few minutes and since you're here I might as well check your arm too and please I've asked you to call me Carlisle."

Carlisle motioned me in much to strawberries dismay. I entered directly into the dining room which lead right off of the very modern and clean kitchen. The dining room had a very large (I'm guessing it could seat fifteen to twenty people easily) it was mad of very dark wood and went well with the very modern house. The kitchen had a row of widows that went all along the wall that looked out into the woods at the back of the Cullen's property. As I walked further into the house I noticed what I guess was the living room it had a long grey couch (looked like it might me microfiber) and to chairs that were black and made of the same material and a massive coffee table. Across from the couch (on the same side of the house as the front door) was a very modern looking fire place and next to the fireplace was a built in that housed a massive TV and several gaming systems. Across from the fireplace were a set of glass doors that led out onto a back deck.

"Oh, were are my manners; Broal this is Tanya Denali she's a friend of ours from Alaska she and her family came down for a visit. Tanya this is Broal." She and I exchanged hesitant hello's and nice to meet you's.

"Broal if you'll follow me we can do your examination in my office." Carlisle leads me down a short hallway to the left of the kitchen. His office like had floor to ceiling windows but where the kitchen/dining room was modern Carlisle's office was more classic. The three non-window walls were painted a rich dark red almost maroon, two of the walls had full bookcases and the other was covered in paintings. Carlisle's desk was a very old dark wood the chairs in front of the desk were very comfortable looking wingbacks in deep emerald green fabric, the chair behind the desk was a more modern computer chair. I gave a good long look at the laptop sitting on top of Carlisle's desk, praying that it was turned off.

"Please take a seat." Carlisle said pointing to one of the wingbacks. I took a seat and watched as he retrieved some medical stuff from a closet that I hadn't noticed was there when we walked in. After placing his supplies on a corner of his desk he retrieved his computer chair from behind the desk and brought it around in front of me. Carlisle made small talk while he did the check on my arm to make sure that it was healed well enough remove the air caste. Thankfully it was (yes!) and I could go without it he still wanted me to wear one of those temporary wrap braces while I was at school just to be on the safe side. It was only going to be for a couple of days so I had no problem with it. As Carlisle was cleaning up his stuff he paused and smiled before continuing to putting everything away.

"Here why don't you put this wrap on your wrist. I will be back in a moment." Carlisle left the room closing the door behind him. It took me a few minutes to get my wrist wrapped properly; when I finally did I sat and waited for a few more minutes. When Carlisle didn't return I figured it wouldn't be rude if I just went into living/kitchen/dining room area. I walked out of Carlisle's office shutting the door behind me.

"Carlisle, I got my arm wrapped; could you check it though before-" I stopped mid-sentence cause when I looked up not only were the rest of the Cullen's home but there were four more topaz eyed pale skinned people in the living room (not including Tanya). I had apparently interrupted them cause both Tanya and Rosalie did not look too happy about something.

"Uh, hi" I said feeling very much like a plain jane standing in a room with all of these very beautiful creatures.

"You must be Broal, I'm Esme it's nice to meet you dear." She said walking from Carlisle's side. She extended her hand for me to shake which I gladly took.

"It's nice to meet you Esme." I said smiling, from what I had seen she was one of those truly sweet people.

"Hi Broal!" I heard Alice say from across the room. Gabriel, who was seated next to her, waved as well.

"To what do we owe the surprise of this visit?" If Gabriel hadn't said it with a smile I might have started to feel more uncomfortable than I already was.

"I brought up the work you all missed over the last couple days." I said grabbing the folder that was sitting on the kitchen counter and holding it up. It was then I became aware of the fact that not all of the Cullen's were present; Jasper and Edward were absent from the rather large group.

"Well wasn't that just so…considerate of you." Rosalie said sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Thanks for bringing it; means we won't get loaded with it tomorrow." Emmett, who was seated beside her, smiled at me. His smile changed his entire demeanor he no longer looked like a big scary football player more like a big teddy bear with dimples and less hair.

"And it seems that everyone here has lost all manner or proper etiquette. Hello my dear I'm Carmen." Said a woman, maybe in her late thirty's, with a slight accent not sure from where though. She looked like she was of Italian or maybe Spanish decent with her dark hair and skin.

"This is my husband Eleazar, Kate, Irina, and I believe you have already met Tanya." Eleazar shared similarities with his wife in appearance (dark skin, and hair), Kate and Irina were both varying shade of blonde but they weren't as tall as Tanya from what I could tell. Of course they were all still taller than me, but let's face it's not hard to be taller than me. As I stood there exchanging pleasantries with everyone (Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, and Irina didn't seem to have the same attitude as Tanya) I heard to loud _thunks_ come from outside on the patio. I could have sworn I saw Esme, who was standing closest to me, stiffen; she quickly turned around and opened to doors to the patio.

"Edward, Jasper there you two are. What did you two do to yourselves? Get inside and wash up, I swear you boys!" Jasper was the first to walk through the door Edward was right behind him both of them were covered in mud and leaves and the like.

"Hello there darlin." Jasper said smiling; Edward didn't say anything he just smiled.

"How did you two get like that?" I said laughing slightly at the site of them.

"We had a disagreement about something and turned into a wrestling match not long after." Was Edwards reply.

"Really…so who won?"

"Neither it was a draw." Jasper said smiling winking at me. That last comment caused the room to laugh which seemed to have relieved the tension somewhat.

"Alright you two get upstairs and change." Esme said in her very motherly tone. Both boys headed to where I guess the stairs were located, which were apparently near the front door. As they were about to turn the corner Edward stopped and turned to look at me.

"We'll be back down in a few minutes don't leave yet, alright?" I smiled and nodded he returned the gesture and went up stairs. The exchange between me and the boys seemed to ruffle both Rosalie and Tanya's feathers; Tanya more so than Rosalie. Because not long after they disappeared upstairs she huffed and flounced down on to one of the chairs in the room. Out of the corner of my I saw Eleazar roll his eyes which caused me to giggle. My giggling earned me a glare from the tall strawberry blonde.  
"Broal come sit. So did anything interesting happen at school while we were gone?" Alice called me over to the couch where she was sitting. She and I spent the next twenty minute or so talking with Gabriel and Emmett adding their two cents in every once and awhile. Emmett turned out was really funny; when I asked him about the Halo game Jasper had told me about on the field trip he got a weird look on his face.

"He cheated, he messed with my controller."

"Emmett it was a wireless controller." Gabriel said.

"I don't care what you say he still messed with it. That's the problem with them southern boys all pussy and no cat."

"Emmett!" Alice, and Esme yelled at the same time. But it was too late I was already practically rolling on the floor I was laughing so hard.

"That-was-awe-some!" I said between laughs holding up my hand for a high five which after he joined me in laughing he gladly obliged. I was still on the floor gasping for air when I saw a pair of cowboy boots enter my vision.

"Thinks that's funny do ya darlin?" I sat up still laughing a little; I sat back against the couch looking up at Jasper and Edward both of them had extended their hands to help me up. I looked at their hands shrugged my shoulders and grabbed both them. The fun I had been having momentarily made me forget about the electrical feelings I got form them so needless to say _thrum_ situation that happened on the field trip happened again.

Only it was made much worse by the fact that there were a lot more people around who saw the after effect. While my cheeks warmed from the feeling; I made the mistake of looking at Tanya and the look she gave me a look that if it could kill there wouldn't even be a cloud left. She looked like she was about to follow through with that look too when all of a sudden Alice let loose a high pitched squeal, much like the one I had heard on my first day of school. That noise along with her sudden movement of hopping off the couch and continuing to hop in place drew most of their attention off me. She then all of a sudden turned on the spot and looked at the three of us with a smile on her face that for some reason made me a little scared.

"Edward, Jasper why don't you show Broal the music room." The three of us shared a look.

"Um, yeah Broal would you like to see the music room?" Edward asked looking at Alice questioningly.

"Uh, ok. Lead the way." Which he did with Jasper bringing up the rear.

"Ok wha-" I was cut off by Jasper putting his hand over my mouth; when I looked at him he just shook his head and nodded his head to continue up the stairs. When we made it to the top of the stairs I saw why the second floor hallway was more like a glorified balcony. We had to walk all the way around be for we made it to the music room and most of that way we were in full view of the living room. We finally got there none of us said anything until Edward had shut the door to the room and locked it.

"We can talk now there is no way they can hear us." Edward said smiling apologetically.

"No offense but I highly doubt a door will stop Alice from trying." Both boys laughed at my comment while I took a look around the room. To most people a music room would have maybe a piano and a guitar; the Cullen's were obviously not those kind of people. Oh, there was a baby grand piano, acoustic guitar, a electric and bass guitar; the room also had an impressive collection of vinyl records and cd's. There was also an impressive/high-tech looking stereo and recording system in here. Which thankfully was off for now.

"The room is sound proofed. Even she can't hear anything in here." Jasper said as he walked to the acoustic guitar grabbing it and sitting in a modern looking leather chair in one graceful and beautiful motion. As Jasper idly plucked at the guitar; Edward took a seat at the piano. As I stood there I noticed that while Jasper was content to just mess around on the guitar; Edward meanwhile grabbed a notebook which had been sitting on top of the piano and began writing in it. He would occasionally move his fingers over top of the keys but he never actually played anything.

I on the other hand just kinda stood there not knowing what do with myself, I also didn't want to bother them cause they both seemed to be in their own little worlds. Eventually I wondered my way over to the vast music collection that was in to room; I randomly grabbed whatever looked interesting and looked it over. A good portion of the music was classical or new age, there was a little pop old school stuff mostly, and the other big portion was classic rock (The Who, The Beatles, etc.). Some of the albums they actually had in both vinyl and CD format. There was a section of the collection that, I was guessing on this one, was entirely CD-R's which made me think that they were probably personal recordings by either Jasper or Edward considering from what I knew no one else in the family had musical leanings. As I was looking through all of their music I became aware of a presence standing close behind me. It was Jasper with a smirk on his face.

"Impressive isn't it?"

"Yeah. Do you guys actually listen to all of it or is some of it like collector's pieces?"

"Yes, we listen to or are going to listen to all of it eventually." As he was talking I walked to the other end of the shelves toward the CD-R's and pulled one of the cases out holding it up.

"So I'm guessing that the stuff on these is like you're all's original stuff?"

"Only a couple of those are mine most of them are Edward's. Once he gets a melody in his head he's not happy til it's named and recorded." He said rolling his eyes and chuckling lightly.

"He's a little obsessive. But I guess its better he's obsessed with that rather than something else." While we were talking I heard the first strains of music come from the piano. It started out, from what I could tell at least, as some random plucking than it took on a very upbeat jazzy kinda sound (**AN: See profile for link to the song**). Jasper and I just stood there listening to him play; a little bit into the song Jasper leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"It's called Stella by Starlight by Victor Young. He's playing it a bit more up tempo then he how normally does." The song came to an end and me being the dork that I am clapped.

"That was amazing. I wish I could play the piano." I said wistfully to the soft chuckles of Edward and Jasper.

"Thank you. I could teach you, if you like." Edward said smiling his now trademark crooked grin.

"Nah, I think it would be better if I left the piano playing to people who are musically gifted. I can't carry a tune to save my life and both of you are just going to have to take my word on that one." That brought on another round of laughter.

**Page Break**

The three of us ended up staying in the music room for I don't know how long. Talking about music, school, and books; I brought up my opinion of my English class reading assignment Wuthering Heights. Thankfully both boys seemed to share my opinion of the classic novel. We started talking about our favorite series; Jasper's was G.R.R. Martins Song of Fire and Ice (**AN: Really good series if you haven't read it I highly recommend it**), Edward's was Robin Hobb's The Farseer Trilogy; comparatively my favorite was kinda young, mine was Tamora Pierce's The Immortals. Neither of them had ever heard of it; which wasn't entirely surprising. Jasper even asked if he could borrow the series; I told him that it wasn't as in depth of a story line as what he's read before but it was still good. He just smiled and said he would give it a try anyway. By the time we had gotten to the book talk I had somehow, I have no real clue how it happened, ended up sitting on the piano bench with Edward and Jasper had moved the leather chair over so we could talk without having to speak over the piano. At some point I realized it had started getting dark outside; you'd think in a room with giant windows in it I would have noticed it sooner but no I didn't.

"What time is it?" I asked looking out of the window into the darkening sky.

"8:30, why?" Edward said looking at his wrist watch.

"Shit! I gotta get home. I am really late for dinner." That was when my stomach, which up to this point had been quiet, decided to make itself known by gurgling loudly.

"Oh, cork it you'll be fed in a bit." I said to my stomach pocking it for good measure. That interaction earned a laugh from both boys. I just stuck my tongue out at them and made my way to door. I was halfway to the stairs by the time they caught up with me, when I looked down into the living room most of the family were gone only Esme and Carlisle were down there. I (thankfully) made it down the stairs without incident, I walked a little ways into the living room to say goodnight to Carlisle and Esme. I was about to anyway when Tanya made an appearance.

"Your still here? I would have thought you would have been polite enough to leave already."

"Yeah I kinda lost track of time. Thanks for fixing up my arm Carlisle and it was very nice to meet you Esme. Tanya. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow?" Both boys nodded, Tanya just sneered.

"It was very nice to meet you dear, drive safe." Was Esme's reply, Carlisle just inclined his head and waved as I made my way to the front door. Both Edward and Jasper walked me out to my car.

"Why are parked all the way over here darlin? We have a driveway you know." Jas per said looking over his shoulder to the driveway.

"I know I just didn't want to drip oil or anything on it is all." I said shrugging. Edward had opened my truck door for me and I smiled in thanks.

"You should see the inside of the garage. There are car parts everywhere thanks to Rose." Edward said leaning on my still open door.

"Rosalie…the tall blond, supermodel looking one, Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie? Holy Crap, never would've guessed that one."

"Yeah she can be rather surprising sometimes." Edward said shrugging slightly.

"And sometimes not at all." Jasper added looking back toward the house, the house to the side of the door where another floor to ceiling window was. There stood Rosalie looking every bit the pissed off beauty that she was, she was even tapping her foot.

"I will take that as my clue to leave. See you guys tomorrow." We all said our goodbyes as Edward shut my door for me, I waved before putting my truck into gear and driving away.

**Page Break**

I was able to grab a bit of dinner while Charlie watched the game. It was soup again, I guess when you're a bachelor all really need to know how to make is soup. Thankfully he didn't give me the third degree for being late, he just told me to keep better track of the time next time.

**Page Break**

The dream was the same it had been the other nights. Just me woods, nighttime, but this time I couldn't hear the storm it was just silent…dead silent.

All in all it wasn't that bad of a start to my day. I did the usual getting to school in pretty good time. When I got there I noticed that the Cullen's cars were there but they weren't, weird. My first four classes were uneventful as usual.

When lunch came, I like everyone else in the cafeteria, was aware of the fact that the Cullen's had changed tables. They all now sat all away on the other side of the cafeteria and I noticed it was a table that had no clear view of the table I and the gang sat at.

When Biology came around I was a little anxious although I wasn't entirely sure why. As I walked into class I realized that Edward wasn't there yet, which was odd for him since he normally here well before me. He arrived mere seconds before the bell rang and sat next to me without even a greeting. I tried to say hi but was cut off by Mr. Banner beginning his lecture. Edward never even looked at me once or even acknowledged my presence. He was up and out of his seat before the bell had even finished ringing. A very similar thing happened with Jasper, he didn't show up til the bell almost rang for class to begin, he didn't even look at me as he sat down. History would have gone the same way as Biology except the last fifteen minutes of class Mr. White gave us the free time to talk.

"Hey, Jasper what's up with you and Edward today?" Nothing not even a shrug.

"Um…anyway I brought that book that you wanted to borrow." I said holding out the first book in The Immortals series, when he didn't reach for it I placed it on the corner of his desk closest to me. He never looked at the book or at me for the rest of the class period. After the bell rang as I was packing my stuff up I heard something hit the top of my desk, it was the book and Jasper was gone. The rest of the day passed in a blur, it was hard for me to concentrate on anything cause I couldn't figure out what had caused Jasper and Edward to act that way toward me. Last night we were fine and now it was like I didn't even exist.

**Page Break**

My weekend was spent doing chores and homework; I also spent a good bit of it brooding over the actions of the two Cullen boys. Again like last Sunday I went horseback riding with everyone and let all of my insecurities and hurt out to a very interested Brownie; who like always was a really good listener. Also on Sunday the stray dog I had been feeding for a few days finally physically showed itself. Although it never got close enough for me to touch it; it seemed to be a little more interested in me than it had in the past.

**Page Break**

Monday and Tuesday were almost exact repeat of Friday when it came to the boys attitude toward me. By Wednesday morning I was both so melancholy and pissed off by the two of them that I finally made the decision to confront them about it. I went through the morning routine I decided to wear a blue plaid short sleeve shirt, a black printed thermal underneath, jeans, and yellow chucks. I was fine until about five minutes before lunch then my nerves started up and wouldn't quit. It was half way through lunch by the time I realized that there was no way I was going to finish my food and that there was no time like the present. Angela was the only one who seemed to realize that something was up with me but she never said anything she seemed to be waiting for me to do something.

After I got up and threw my lunch away I made my way over to the Cullen's table; Edward and Jasper's backs were to me. When I got to table the two of them still didn't even acknowledge I was there even the rest of the Cullen's at least had the decency to do that much. Although Alice and Emmett didn't seem to be their normally happy selves.

"Um…Jasper, Edward can I talk to the two of you for a second?" The two of them eventually turned around by neither said anything to me though nor even made a move to get up.

"Uh…ok, I was wondering what's with you two? Why are you acting this way? I mean when I left your house Thursday night we were fine and now…I just would like an answer is all."

"We shouldn't be friends and it was a mistake to make you think we even could be." Was Edwards's monotone response.

"Just go back to your little world Broal and stay there." Jasper said in the same monotone voice as Edward had used. I felt like I had just been punched in the gut and I never thought rejection could hurt that much.

"Wha…do you-" I was cut off by Rosalie, who had up until this point had been sitting at the table with a smirk on her face.

"The mean your entertainment value is gone, you're not as interesting anymore; in other words go away cause your of no use to anyone anymore." If the prior comments felt like a punch in the gut that one felt like a slap in the face. I stood there staring at them for a few seconds before the full weight of emotions finally came down on me and I felt my eyes begin to water. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from crying, I would not let that bitch see me cry.

"Ok…then." I said turning on my heel and walking back to my table.

"Have a nice day!" Rosalie said sarcasm dripping from every word. I stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Go to hell you stupid bitch and take your family with you." I said with as much venom in my voice as I could muster and made my way over to my table and grabbed my things and hightailed it out of there. I made it to the girls bathroom only a few seconds before the floodgates broke, I sat in one of the stalls just crying for a while before I heard a knock on the stall door.

"Occupied." I said through my tears.

"Broal…it's me Angela, open the door sweety I just wanna talk." I debated just ignoring her but realized that Angela didn't deserve me treating her like a crap for something she had nothing to do with. So I got up and unlocked the stall door, after she entered she locked it back.

"Now what happened?" She asked kneeling down so that she was a little shorter than me. I told her about everything that was said when I went up to the table and since she already knew the stuff that happened before I luckily didn't have to repeat any of that.

"I know this sounds terribly cliché but it's their lose for not wanting to be friends with you anymore. You're a good person and personally I agree with you they should all go to hell for leading you on like that." She said nodding her head for emphasis, I couldn't help but laugh a little at the fact that Angela had said hell. I mean she's not a saint or anything; she's just the last person you would ever expect to say it.

"Besides look at it this way we are two days away from Thanksgiving break so you can stuff yourself on turkey and forget them. Or at the very least you can act like you have. Now come on let's get you cleaned up and ready to go to class. Ok?" I just nodded and stood up, Angela got a paper towel wet with cold water to help me get rid of the redness and puffiness in my eyes. Angela was one of those people who you could just tell would be a good mother one day.

I got to Biology a little late and sat down after a snide comment from Mr. Banner; I spent the entire period and the next ignoring both boys as much as they ignored me. As far as I was concerned this school day and week couldn't end soon enough.


	6. A shot in the Dark redo

**AN: Sorry for the delay on the next chapter my muse decided to take a vacation.**

**Comment/Reviews are always welcome (as long as they are polite ones) but are not required.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own character.**

The rest of the week passed slowly and although the pissed feeling I had toward _them_ had eased a bit, the melancholy stayed. In fact I think in some ways that it even grew; what made me think that was that every once and awhile the center of my chest would ache with a dull throbbing pain.

I didn't have the dream anymore either which I guess I was happy about but I didn't really care for the most part. That weekend Charlie asked me if I wanted to have a family Thanksgiving (just me and him) or if I wanted to spend it with any of my friends. Since I didn't want to intrude on any of my friend's dinners I had turned them all down and in reality I was more than happy to have Thanksgiving just me and Charlie.

Renee, being the scatter-brained person that she was, never actually cooked Thanksgiving dinner we usually went out for Chinese food on that day. Not that there was anything wrong with that it was just would be nice to have a real one once before I got too old to really enjoy them. Plus it was a good excuse to cook to my little heart's content and keep my mind off of the occasional dull throb in my chest.

I ended up spending the days leading up to Thanksgiving either hanging out at La Push or with Angela, and Ben would be there sometimes too. Renee and I talked on the phone a couple times during those days, I also got a phone call from the Michael and Charity Carpenter on Tuesday (Thanksgiving this year fell on a Wednesday). I was happy to hear from them but it also made me miss Harry and Thomas even more and made me wonder where they were. I called both of them a couple times before Wednesday but either they weren't home or they just weren't picking up their phones.

**Page Break**

Wednesday, for me, started bright and early; around six a.m. to be exact. I put the turkey in the oven right after my shower so it would have time to cook. Now don't get me wrong I love my dad but I will never send that man out to get food from the grocery store again. Why, you may ask. Because I asked for a nice respectable two pound turkey what I got was closer to a twenty pounder. Ugh so much bird, thank god it came with one of those pop tab things otherwise I would have been doomed. I could hear the new story now. 'In local news Police Chief Charlie Swan died today of food poisoning from an under cooked turkey. His daughter, seen here being run out of town. Has declined to comment.' I laughed at my more than a slightly morbid thought and got down to work.

At around noon there was a knock at the door. Charlie was gone until four, working at the station so that some of his deputy's could have time with their families. So I knew it wasn't him, besides why would he knock? I wiped my hands off with a dish towel and went to answer the door. When I opened the door I was all of a sudden tackled by a furry grey mass that seemed to be more tongue then fur.

"Mouse, I know you missed her but you're going to drown the poor girl!" Said a male voice from the door way.

"Uncle Harry!" I exclaimed once I got mouse away from me; thank god he didn't lay on me I might have been crushed! Mouse is a really big grey dog that adopted Harry a few years ago after he stowed away in Harry's car after his puppy kin were returned to their rightful owners. Harry because of how tiny Mouse was as a puppy had thought that Mouse wouldn't get that big; boy was he wrong. One of his many nicknames for him is 'West Highland Dogosaurus' if that tells you anything. As I stood up I noticed that it just wasn't Harry and Mouse there were two people I didn't recognize with him and the other was my Uncle Thomas. I got up off the floor to hug both of my uncle's.

"What are you guys doing here? Not that I'm upset that you're here or anything but why? And who are your friends?" I asked glancing at the two unknown people standing a bit behind my uncle's. One was a woman, who looked to be in her mid to late 20's with short brown curly hair; the guy looked to be about the same age as the woman but looked like he was of latin descent.

"Manners little one, manners." Thomas said raising one of his eyebrows at me; Harry just chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry, please all of you come in. I apologize for my Uncles lack manners for not making me aware that they were going to arrive here today and with guests as well." I said raising my own eyebrow at Thomas which caused Harry and the other man to laugh, the woman just smirked while Thomas frowned at me. Harry introduced his other two companions as Carlos Rameriaz and Anastashia Luccio who are both fellow wardens. Anastasia said I could call her Luccio or Ana depending on what I felt like and Carlos said the he was too young to be called anything but Carlos.

"Yeah, sorry about all the cloak and dagger stuff kid. I was helping these two run a training camp for Warden Trainees and I kinda couldn't say anything about it at the time. You know hush hush kinda stuff."

"That's cool I haven't really had any major problems yet. I've just been doin wards and some other stuff. Oh, I finished my shield bracelet too." I said showing Harry my wrist which my all of my bracelets now sat there wrist pretty much constantly. Luccio took hold of my wrist in a firm grasp and frowned very slightly looking critically at my shield bracelet.

"It will do although it's not very strong but that could have a lot to do with your age." I just shrugged my shoulders at her statement and tried to casually pull my wrist back but Luccio's grasp held firm.

"What are these other three bracelets? They seem to have some energy stored in them, is that what they are for?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, kinda. The black one has shadow energy stored in it, the green one earth, and the white has light energy." She pursed her lips and nodded slightly.

"Very impressive more so than your shield bracelet; tell me how did you find the energy to store in your bracelets?"

"The earth one I buried in the back yard under a large tree, the shadow I put in a box in the back of my closet, and the light I hung in my window when the sun was out and put under a lamp at night." I said feeling slightly uncomfortable with all of this questioning because it felt like I was being given a test or something.

"Smart girl." Carlos said as he took a seat in Charlie's recliner and popped into the full reclining position.

"Huh?" I didn't think what I did was all that smart; more of a commonsense kinda thing. I mean why use just your will for power when you could supplement some of it with an outside energy source. Mind you I will still have to use my own power no matter what whether I used the bracelets or not but with them on I had more options.

"Not many at your age have figured out how to do that. Most, are just intent on their own power pure and simple." Luccio said with a slight grimace and finally released my wrist.

"And considering who the teacher is it's even more surprising." Carlos added from his position in the recliner. His comment made Harry harrumph and Thomas smirk. I just shook my head and headed for the kitchen to check on the food and at least now I knew why Charlie had bought such a huge turkey. He knew that Harry and the rest were going to join us and didn't even bother to tell me and he was gonna get it when he got home!

"So…kid how do you like the new school anything cool happen around here?" Harry asked after seating himself at the table in the kitchen and propping his feet up on one of the other chairs. _At least it wasn't the table top._ Mouse had made himself home at the base of the stairs, I guess so he could be out of everyone's way.

"School's good, I've made some friends too. I go riding every weekend down at La Push with my friend Jacob and some other people; other than that nothing really going on." I, for some reason, was having doubts about mentioning the Cullen's. _Talk about misplaced loyalty. _We both soon returned to the living room where everyone else was and joined the already going conversation about the state of the magic world. They all gave me as much information as they could and the state of things so as I could be better prepared.

**Page Break**

The war between the Red Court vampires and the White Council and their allies, which was the cause for the heightened state of paranoia, had been going on for awhile. The whole thing had started when Harry had, for the purpose of survival, killed a high ranking vampire by the name of Bianca as well as most of her followers. Bianca had asked Harry to a party on the belief that he was there as a representative of the council. Harry not being completely naïve of the Red Court ways, had asked Michael Carpenter to come along as well. Michael has been an associate and friend of Harry's for a few years now and he is also a Knight of the Cross. Michael carries with him a sword by the name of Amoracchius which has one of the three nails from the cross that Christ had been crucified upon in its hilt. Harry's now ex-girlfriend had, without him knowing, tagged along so she could get a story for the 'news' paper she worked for called The Arcane. That night had set many things in motion that caused the war that was raging now to happen as well as the end of Harry's relationship with Susan because sometime around then she had been partially turned by a Red Court vampire. She was never fully turned because she then and still does refuse to taste human blood, which is what apparently completes the transformation into a Red.

There are three main courts of vampires. One is the Red Court which are basically vampiric monsters in human skin that when exposed to the sun, fire or if they are just plain old angered enough they shed their skin to reveal the monster beneath. I've never seen one but that is what Harry and Thomas tell me. There is the White Court, which is what Thomas is. They are in the most basic of terms energy vampires; they don't feed of blood just the life energy of humans. The White Court vampirism is hereditary in that by their teens to early twenties they have to 'feed' and in turn kill their first 'meal' but if they fall in love first they remain mortal. Love is their one real weakness and it has to be true love not infatuation but LOVE. The final, and to me the scariest, are the Black Court. They are the vampires that Bram Stoker's Dracula is based off of. They are evil pure and simple and when you see them they are like walking corpses but don't let that fool you they are very strong and fast as well as very very malicious. Supposedly there are also a few other courts but they are either too small to matter or too far away to be too much of a concern. All of these vampires are held by the law of the threshold.

**Page Break**

Harry went around the house so he could check my wards and declared them very good and said that those along with the threshold would be able to keep most of the 'bad' things at bay. But just to be safe he added a couple of his own for precautionary reasons. He also handed me a thin notebook (one of those cheap compostition notebooks you can get at Wal-mart and other places). I just raised my eyebrow at him in question.

"These are step by step directions for making a wizard's staff. I think your ready to at least start working on one."

"Really?" I asked with no small amount of awe in my voice. I thought it would be at least another year before I could start working on one.

"Yeah kiddo really. Your completion of the shield bracelet as well as you making those other bracelets shows me that your at least ready to try. Your wards around the house are pretty good too."

I just smiled at Harry and held the notebook as if it held the secrets to the universe in it.

"Now remember don't do anything stupid with the info I just gave you. Just because you are getting this now doesn't mean your uber powerful, cause your not. If you are having problems call me or one of the numbers I've given you ok?"

"Ok Uncle Harry I'll be careful." I said before throwing myself at him in a fierce hug.

We spent the next few hours talking about mostly unimportant things.

**Page Break**

Charlie got home a little after four; introductions were made as well as the normal familial greetings. Around five we all sat down to have dinner which thankfully turned out really well including the pumpkin pie which I had almost forgotten to put in the oven. I even put some of the turkey aside for both Mouse and the stray dog so that they could have Thanksgiving dinner as well.

Luccio and Carlos took their leave not long after that heading back to the hotel that they were staying at for the night. Apparently Thomas and Harry were crashing here tonight, which one would be on the couch and the other on the floor. Thankfully, the couch was a pull out but no matter who slept there their feet would still hang over the edge a bit. It sucks to come from a family where the woman are usually 5'7" or taller and most of the men are over 6 foot and then there's me at 5'3 ½; yep that's me the midget amongst giants.

**Page Break**

The four of us were now sitting on the back porch drinking hot cocoa for me and coffee for the guys. Mouse was entertaining himself by wondering around the backyard randomly sniffing trees and bushes. Harry and Thomas were doing their best to make Charlie aware of the problem but also not make him overly paranoid; cause trust me you do not want to make my father paranoid. Which is the reason why I never brought up my suspicions about the Cullen's to him cause if I was wrong it would bring more trouble for both them and us then it was worth. Eventually Charlie headed off to bed because he had the early shift tomorrow. _And then there were three._

"So kid anything you wanna talk about? You've been pretty quiet so far." Harry said from where he sat on the porch swing, Thomas sat in one of the other chairs and I was sitting with my back to one of the railing posts with Mouse beside me. I had spent most of the day still debating on whether or not to bring up the Cullen's. I mean there was a part of me that wanted to show loyalty to them but the other louder part wanted to say something and consequences for them be damned. In the end I decided to err on the side of caution.

"Uh, have either of you ever heard of a human like creature that was really pale, cold to the touch, and had topaz colored eyes that sometimes change color to black?" I asked looking down into my hot chocolate. It was quiet for so long that I eventually looked up expecting to see shocked or scared faces but no they both seemed to be thinking on the subject.

"I've never heard of anything like that. What about you Harry?" Thomas asked while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Hmmm…there are a lot of things that have some of those traits. Not all of them but one or two. Can you think of anything else that makes them stand out?"

"Uhh…their all really beautiful and rich." I said lamely, shrugging my shoulders realizing that I didn't really have much on them other than a gut feeling that they were different. Both Harry and Thomas blinked at me a couple times and then proceeded to laugh. Not haha kinda laugh, I mean a belly shaker the kind were both of them nearly fell out of their seats.

"Sorry….sorry, but kid you just described most of the good and bad things in this world with that last bit. Hell I think some wizards could even be described like that." Harry said while wiping his eyes.

"Yes little one sorry for the laugh but it was somewhat funny you do realize." Thomas said smiling at me. I wasn't really mad at them I was more upset with myself than anything apparently I wasn't paying as much attention as I thought.

"Yeah, I know. I guess you all just made me realize that I didn't have as much on them as I thought. It's just kinda of a gut feeling that their not human you know?"

"Oh, I have no doubt that their not human, it's just a matter of what they are; that's the rub." Harry said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Would Bob know?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah most likely if we had more specifics."

"Well, Broal could make a list of everything she knows about these 'people' and when you get back to Chicago you can ask Bob and see what he says." I nodded in agreement with Thomas it seemed like a pretty good idea.

"Yeah and even if he can't tell us exactly what they are he could at least narrow it down a bit." That got a nod of agreement from Harry.

"Alright, well considering we leave tomorrow kid you best get that list together before we leave." Harry said taking a final gulp of his coffee.

**Page Break**

We didn't stay outside for very much longer after that. After saying our goodnight's and listening to Harry and Thomas argue over who would get to sleep where. I ran upstairs (only tripping once mind you) to put the list together. Although part of me was happy to maybe finally getting this figured out sometime soon; another part of me was sad Harry and them had to leave so soon.

I didn't dream that night. Oddly enough that freaked me out more than actually having one.

Carlos and Luccio showed up at the house at around nine o'clock the next morning. Luckily I had woken up about an hour beforehand and started making breakfast that consisted of pancakes, bacon, sausage and of course coffee. Harry really wasn't very coherent til he had some semblance of caffeine in his system. They left around ten thirty; Harry had my list with him. I said my goodbyes (with an extra long one for Mouse) and safe travels and then I was in the house alone.

**Page Break**

I spent the rest of the week pretty much doing nothing. I mean I did stuff like homework, chores and some reading but other than that I didn't really do too much. On Sunday, like the ones before, I went to La Push to go riding but it turned out that Seth and Quil were both sick and Embry was grounded. So me and Jacob hung out for awhile and he showed me his pride and joy which he apparently just got which was a beat up old Volkswagen Rabbit. Which to me just looked like a partially rusted shell with parts surrounding it everywhere. Jacob assured me though that it would be a 'sweet ride' when he finally got finished with it.

I made him promise to give me the first ride when it was all done. I got home a bit later than I normally would, which was around six. The tingle between my eyes hadn't been acting up lately so when I got closer to my house and it got worse the closer I got, it naturally started to worry me. When I pulled into the driveway I noticed that the cruiser wasn't there so obviously that meant that Charlie wasn't home yet.

As I walked to the front door the tingle, I guess the best way to phrase it was that it flickered. What I mean is that it went away for a second and then came back just as strong. That right there should have been my first clue that something was really wrong. I walked inside surprised that the tingle hadn't gone away once I was in the house. I locked the door behind me like always put my stuff by the door and walked into the living room.

This was only the second time in my life one of these slow motion moments had happened the only other time was when I first saw the Cullen's. As I walked into the living room I saw a scraggly disheveled looking man sitting in the middle of the couch with his head down, hair covering his face. His clothes were dirty and wrinkled but those weren't the big things sticking out to me. The shiny .38 revolver he had in right hand was what caught the majority of my attention.

Admittedly I did the one thing every expert tells you not to do I froze. For about four heartbeats or so I just stood there staring at him, until he looked up. Have you ever seen anyone crazy before? I don't mean comedian crazy, I mean out of their fucking mind crazy. Well I can say for the first time in my life I had. It wasn't the clothing or the hair it was his eyes, it was like they were vacant but at the same time swirling with every emotion and thought he had ever had. It was looking into those eyes that finally kicked my flight or fight instinct into gear. Now not being crazy myself or someone with a death wish I went with the flight. Thankfully my brain was functioning enough to realize going out the front door would be too hard cause I had dead bolted it and chain locked it, by the time I got those done he could have shot me in the back a few times.

So I high-tailed it for the back door, my klutziness shockingly enough came in handy at that moment, cause just as he stood and shot the first bullet I tripped. Which basically meant the bullet hit wall instead of my head. _Whew…dodged a bullet there…_ Why is that a person's sense of humor picks the weirdest moments to show itself. I didn't fall all the way to the floor just kinda skidded a little bit. I had just made the turn toward the backdoor in the kitchen when he let another bullet fly; it went through the window above the sink. I just prayed to God that it and any other stray bullets that might fly didn't hit anyone. I made it to the back door, which thankfully only had the knob lock on, and burst out in to the backyard slamming the door behind me. A bullet, which would have hit me had the door not been there, hit the solid wood door with a terrifying crack sound as I ran down the stairs to the backyard. My klutziness struck again then, this time not in a good way. I tripped over a root or something and felt shocking pain race up my leg from my ankle.

"Son of a Bitch!"

The man opened the door with a calm assurance that cemented in my mind the fact that he was going to kill me. Time slowed to a crawl as he raised the gun and leveled at my head. Admittedly I am a bit of a coward so instead of staring death in the face; I instead shut my eyes and said my goodbyes to everyone I loved and cared for. The next moment I heard the gun go off but didn't feel anything. All I heard was a thud, a bunch of grunts, shuffling, and…growls? As I opened my eyes to see what had happened I saw the stray dog, which had gotten a bit bigger since I last got a good look at him, had the guy on the ground and was fighting with him. _Good boy! Or girl! Or whatever you are. _I was doing my best three legged crawl to the side gate door when I heard another gunshot and a high pitched squeal. I took a second to look back and saw the dog on its side and dark red blood pouring out of a wound somewhere near its front leg and it was trying to stand back up just as the man was also standing up. It was also at that moment that I realized two things one: Charlie in a moment of brilliance or stupidity had put a padlock on the back gate door and two I could hear sirens and from what I could tell they were pretty close.

The man also seemed to of heard the sirens. We stared at each other as they got closer; it was almost like he was trying to ,make up his mind about something. From my count he only had one bullet left and I wasn't exactly in a good place to defend myself; seeing as that I wasn't sure if my shield bracelet was strong enough to deflect bullets. So, understandably I couldn't figure out why he was hesitating. Why didn't he just kill me already? I mean it's not like I wanted to die, but hey why draw the process out? He lifted the gun and pointed it at me just as I heard one of the cop cars slam on its brakes and come to a screeching halt. Instead of firing the gun at me, like I thought he would, he instead continued to bring the gun up towards his head. He was going to place the revolver under his chin it looked like. It took me a second to realize what he was going to do because I was more focused on the unfocused look in his eyes.

"Ego sum rumex meus diligo." He muttered so low that I barely heard it.

I realized about two milliseconds before it happened what he was doing. My subconscious realized though and reflexively I turned my head as I heard the sickening sound of a bullet going through someone's head.

I must have blacked out after the sound cause the next thing I knew I was being loaded into an ambulance. The first things that came to mind were I wanted my Daddy, and was the dog ok. I didn't realize I was crying until I saw the look on Charlie's face after one of the paramedics yelled for him. I also realized that I had been saying Daddy for the past couple minutes after I woke up. Charlie finished talking to one the Deputy's and rushed over.

"Shhhhhh…it's alright sweetheart, everything's going to be alright." Charlie said after enveloping me in a tight hug while rocking me back and forth as I cried into his jacket.

"Daddy is the dog ok?" I said just becoming aware that the ambulance had closed up and was already part of the way to the hospital.

"Yeah, she's gonna be just fine. Luckily she only got hit in the shoulder so for the most part they think she'll just need a caste is all." I nodded my head into his jacket; I wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"Can I keep her?" I asked finally looking up at him. Charlie looked like he was thinking about it for a second.

"Sure kid, why not. I mean she obviously is a good guard dog and hell after this I don't really like the idea of leaving you home alone."

By this time we had arrived at the hospital and I had been wheeled into one into a room, which thankfully was unoccupied; except for me obviously. Charlie sat with me for a bit but had to leave the room to go talk to some of his deputy's. Wouldn't you know it even after all this, it was like fate hadn't thrown enough at me. Who walks through the door as the on call ER doctor? Carlisle Cullen that's who.

"I would ask how you're feeling but I don't think we'll go there quite yet; so instead I'll ask does anything hurt?" He asked smiling slightly. Even though as of right now I didn't like his children overly much, I couldn't hate the guy he was a good man and a good doctor. So I tried my best to return the smile.

"Um…I think I twisted my left ankle, other than that there isn't much. I skinned my palms a bit when I fell." I said raising my hands to show the red angry marks.

"Well, let's take care of you ankle first then have a look at those hands, alright?" I simply nodded and Dr. Cullen got to work.

**Page Break**

About an hour later I found out that my ankle was sprained, nothing I haven't had before. Because of my fainting spell and the shock of the situation that I went through everyone (except me of course) decided it would be best if I stayed in the hospital for the night. When I asked Charlie how the dog was he said that she was staying at the vets over night and that I would most likely see her tomorrow, at home.

I fell asleep rather easily, after I had begged one of the nurses for some extra blankets. I get the logic of why hospitals have to be so cold but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Sometime during the night I became aware of a strange buzzing sound. It wasn't a hum or a buzz more like a mixture of the two and from the sounds of it there was more than one. After rubbing the sleep from my eyes I sat up and looked around the room for what could possibly be causing the noise. For some reason the noise seemed to have stopped as soon as I had sat up. I guess in all the excitement of everything that it was a possibility that I might have dreamed it. After sitting there for a few minutes trying to listen to see if I heard the sound again I finally gave up and lay back down to go to sleep.

**Page Break**

I woke up a few hours later at six a clock in the morning. Even after everything that had happened I was more than ready to go to school. I mean I just wanted everything to get back to normal as soon as possible and besides the sooner I got back the sooner the rumors about what happened would end. Charlie showed up not long after with some stuff for me and, judging from the look on his face, he expected me to want to go home. Oh, he so was wrong with that assumption.

"You need to take it easy." He said rubbing his face (we had been having this argument for a few minutes).

"No Dad, I need to get back to normal and besides my injury is something I've had before, so I know I'm fine."

Charlie just stared at me for a few minutes; I met his stare head on. Normally I try to avoid looking anyone in the eye for extended periods of time because of a thing that all wizards can do which is a thing called a Soulgaze.

A Soulgaze is basically where a connection between two people is made through extended look into one an others eyes. This can happen between two wizards or a wizard and a normal person. Basically you literally see into each other's soul and see what they are made of; thankfully once you've shared a Soulgaze it won't happen again. That's the reason why I wasn't afraid to look Charlie in the eyes. He and I had shared one not long after my powers started to manifest. What I saw pretty much cemented what I had already thought of my father. Not to go into too much detail it just proved that he was a good man with a good heart. Too this day he still hasn't told me what he saw but whatever it was it hadn't changed our relationship in any way. Doctor Cullen had come in during our little stare down and seemed to find it a little amusing cause I saw him try hide his smile.

"So, how are we feeling this morning?"

"Fine, so Doc am I ok to go to school today?" Carlisle gave Charlie an apologetic look before he answered.

"Yes, you should be fine. I just need to check your foot to make sure and I will also go ahead and write you an excuse for Gym."

It didn't take him to long to do all of that. I took me a little longer to get dressed because it is very hard to put jeans on when you can't move one of your feet. Charlie had grabbed me some pretty basic stuff to wear a green shirt, a black hooded sweatshirt to wear over it, jeans, and my only other pair of non-leather boots which were grey crotched and knee high with three buttons up the side.

He had grabbed my winter cost as well because November up til now had been pretty mild but it was now in the low 40's outside so I needed it badly. Doctor Cullen handed me some crutches that I would need for the next couple days. Which, after how many times I had been injured, I was pretty much a pro at using them. We had to swing by the house real quick on the way to school so I could get my bag, well actually Charlie got it cause it just would have taken too long for me to run up the two sets of stair and grab it.

We made it to school with about fifteen minutes to spare til the bell rang. Of course every one of my classmates was watching me as Charlie pulled up to the curb for me to get out. Angela and Ben appeared at my door within seconds of the car coming to a stop. Both of them helped me out of the car while at the same time greeting Charlie and telling him that they would keep an eye on me. That seemed to have reassured him somewhat and he left with the normal be careful and telling me he would be here to pick me up after school.

**Page Break**

Ben or Angela was always there to help me get from class to class, but even with that help lunch couldn't have come soon enough cause even though I was hungry I was just happy to have a chance to put my head down for awhile. I needed a nap really badly. For the most part no one really asked me about what happened on Sunday, but that didn't stop anyone from talking about it.

That was pretty much how it was when I walked into the cafeteria; all conversation stopped for a second and then started back up stronger than ever. Angela went with me to the table as Ben went to get all of us some lunch. I got the usual hellos from the group, although they were a bit more subdued than usual. I ate about half of my food before pushing the tray away and laying my head down to take a short nap. I was in that half asleep half awake state as I looked around the room, eyes finally coming to rest on the infamous Cullen table. All the times before when I had done this the Cullen's as a whole had their eyes on their table and their table alone. Now though most of the Cullen's were taking turns looking at the table I was currently occupying; Rosalie was the only one who seemed to refuse to look in my general location. Jasper, Edward, Alice, and Emmett looked generally concerned for me; Gabriel had more of a contemplative look on his face.

Seeing the looks of concern on their faces made me angry more than anything. I mean these were the very same people who a little over a week ago pretty much called me a toy that wasn't shiny anymore. But as of right now the most I could do was glare at them and then turn my head in the other direction.

**Page Break**

It probably goes without saying that Biology and History were interesting…to say the least. In Biology while Edward still did not talk to me he would go out of his way to do stuff for me. Like when Angela and I got near the classroom he came out of nowhere and held the door open for me. He also pulled my chair out for me and a few other things, like grabbing a worksheet and getting my book out of my bag so I wouldn't have to lean down.

Now like I said earlier this would have been all fine and dandy if what had been said to me by him and Jasper had never happened. It had been said though and all of his actions though nice were actually making me more and more mad by the second. If Edward had sensed my mood he didn't show any sign of it. Of course being raised the way I was it didn't stop me from at least being polite to the jackass. I said my 'thank you's' whenever he would do something for me; although the close it got to the end of class the more I said them from behind clenched teeth.

Know what really sucks about having a sprained ankle? Not the tiredness, or the awkwardness of the crutches. Nope, it's the fact that if someone pisses you off you can't stomp away from them and make a grand exit. Which is exactly what I wanted to do, but no I had to wait for Ben to get there before I could leave and then jackass opened the door for me on the way out too.

By the time I made it to History I was so mad I could have hit something or in this case someone. History passed in a similar way as Biology. Jasper didn't speak to me just helped when I looked like I might need it. Which was just making things worse by the second; by the end of class my hand was clenched so tight that I think I might have stopped blood flow to it permanently. At this point the school day couldn't have ended soon enough for me. I still had to sit through Gym which I used to get some of my homework done cause I knew that if I didn't do something to keep from thinking about those two asshats I would do something really really stupid.

**Page Break**

Charlie was waiting for me outside like he said he would. The ride home was quiet mostly because I was a mixture of tired and pissed which with me and most teenagers out there is just not a good combination. So I thought it was better for me just to keep my mouth shut. Charlie seemed to sense that and pretty much left me alone.

Getting home was an adventure unto itself; just getting up the stairs to the front door was tiring enough. There was a reward for getting into the house though. There sitting in the living room with Pete (one of Charlie's deputies) was the stray dog all clean with a caste around her right front leg. She gave a happy 'woof' as her (now that I could see it) docked tail wagged when she caught sight of me. She was big, really big. Not Mouse big but she only fell a couple inches shorter than him and much leaner than he was. Her fur coloring was a blueish grey and had several from the look of scars including some on her face. Now that I had a good long look at her and she was clean I noticed that she looked like a Doberman Pincher that was kinda on the bigger side. One of her eyes was white blue and the other the normal brown.

I walked; more like hobbled over to her and let her sniff my hand before scratching her head. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as I scratched her and her tail wagged back and forth making almost her entire back end move. I said hello and goodbye to Pete as he left; Charlie was talking to him as they made their way to the door. I took a seat on the couch continuing to pet the big dog, trying to think of a name for her.

"So kid, how ya feelin?" Charlie said as he sat down next to me.

"Ok, tired for the most part." He just nodded his head, he looked nervous about something.

"So your Mom called today. It seems that I forgot to call her with all of the commotion yesterday."

"Fu-u-c-udge!" I corrected myself before I finished the word but Charlie knew what I was about to say. I rubbed my face (something I had picked up from Charlie) with both of my hands.

"She's freaked out isn't she? Oh God, please tell me she's not coming up here. Is she?"

"No, I was able to talk her out of that one. Besides I think she wants to avoid this town at all costs anyway. I have been instructed for you to call her tonight and every night til she says otherwise."

"Oh, goody! I might as well go ahead and get it out of the way." I said standing up and making my way to the kitchen. Charlie of course beat me there and pulled one of the kitchen table chairs over and underneath the phone so I could sit and talk. The dog followed me into the kitchen and sat down next to me with her head in my lap. I spent the next hour trying and for the most part succeeding in keeping Renee from making a visit.

It wasn't so much that I didn't want her around, don't get me wrong I love her to death. But having the woman who most of the town hated for both abandoning my father and taking his kid and barely letting him see it (whether due to her flakiness or spite they've never been quite sure) is a very good thing. It would also put both of them in a very awkward position of having to deal with each other face to face; they had a hard enough time dealing with one another over the phone. So after that was all done and I had been pretty much ordered to call her tomorrow at the same time I ate the dinner that Charlie made. It was tomato soup and grilled American and Swiss cheese sandwiches, my favorite!

That night I didn't dream again but I did at one point hear the buzz/hum sound again. It was a few minutes before my alarm went off and I was in that half-awake half-asleep state when I heard it. Well actually it was more than one I could tell because one was a lower pitch than the other. Once again though the minute I became fully awake the sounds went away.

**Page Break**

School was another bit of fun. Thankfully, I didn't get tired out as quickly as I had the day before. I also was able to pay a bit more attention to my friend's conversations at lunch. Jessica and Lauren were going on about two things; one was the upcoming Snowflake festival which started this upcoming Friday and the other was the Winter Formal which was on the December 19th a little over two weeks from now. The usual 'who are you going with?' question was passed around the table. Mike and Jessica were going together (obviously), Angela and Ben (duh), Tyler and Lauren (ok?), Eric was running the DJ booth and me well I obviously wasn't going with anyone.

"Maybe one of the Cullen's will ask you out." Lauren said the acid in her tone obvious to everyone at the table. Trust me I had a few fantasies about taking the fork in my hand and stabbing her in the eye with it. Instead I just smiled and nodded and went back to my lunch.

The situation with the boys was the same, in fact it got to the point with their quiet 'helpfulness' that I started looking for things as a distraction. Trying to come up with a name for my dog was one and it seemed to work the best. What do you name an animal that essentially saved your life and almost died in the process? Instead of taking notes in either Biology or History I used my notebook to write down name choices. The name choices ran from pretty normal stuff like Sara to weird ones like Kasha, but none of them seemed to fight her. The distractions helped some but I still at different moments had fantasies of taking a textbook slamming it on the ground and yelling 'What the Fuck is you're alls problem!'. I didn't do it though I just decided to just keep giving all of them the cold shoulder.

**Page Break**

By Friday, the brace for my sprained ankle was taken off. Not by Carlisle but by an older looking nurse, who I had seen at least once every time I had come in so far. Her name was Valarie and she had two kids and one granddaughter who was about eight years old. What can I say when you're sitting there going through the normal checks before the Doctor sees you and it's the same nurse every time you get to talking.

Friday was also the first day of the Snowflake Festival; it would run until Sunday night. The festival was being held at the fairgrounds a few miles out of town and from what both Charlie and Jacob had told me the festival was pretty popular with the surrounding towns. Most of the cops from Forks were going to have to run, as Charlie called it, the Fest shift. Cause the festival as well as drawing people from neighboring towns it also drew kids from the Res which with the rivalry between Forks High and La Push High was just a recipe for trouble.

The festival consisted of the usual stuff rides, game booths, and locals selling their wares. Personally I wasn't going to get anywhere near any of those rides and not because of the whole magic and technology thing. It was because there is just something about carnival rides that kinda freak me out is all, I can't explain it they just do. I met up with Angela, Ben, and Jacob at the festival for the, as Ben put it, opening night extravaganza (add deeper voice and arm movements and that was how he said it).

As the four of us wondered around I would occasionally catch sight of one or a few of the Cullen's. I saw Jasper and Edward more than anyone and I would have thought they were following me if it wasn't for the fact that every place we went they were there before us. The festival ended with a firework show with all of the fireworks being either blue, or white in color. Charlie, who had worked the fest shift that night, drove us home to the dog who had yet to be named.

That night I started dreaming again, the dream wasn't like the ones I had before. This one was more like a redo of the day I was attacked only with more gruesome out come. At least I think the outcome was gruesome, I woke up before it could finish all the way. Thankfully I hadn't woken up screaming, cause if I had I know I would have freaked out Charlie beyond repair. The rest of the night I couldn't get back to sleep, so instead I laid in bed rereading on of my favorite books Green Rider by Kristen Britian.


	7. Seeing Red redo

**AN: Comment/Reviews are always welcome (as long as they are polite ones) but are not required.**

**All of the outfits mentioned there will be links on my profile page.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own character.**

Because of the lack of sleep, I really wasn't looking forward to spending the day at the festival. But I had promised Jess and Angela that this would be our hang out day and I didn't want to disappoint them. Lauren, thankfully, was off in Seattle shopping for a dress for the formal. Why someone would go all the way to Seattle for a dress that they are only going to wear once I would never know.

When I wondered downstairs after my shower I went directly for the coffee pot and got myself a large cup of the stuff. Charlie gave me an odd look but other than that said nothing about my early morning beverage choice.

"So, going to the Festival again today?" Charlie asked taking a sip of his own coffee.

"Yeah…with Angela and Jessica." Was the best answer I could give without more caffeine in my system. Charlie simply nodded and gave the usual 'be careful' speech. I eventually went back upstairs to finish the routine and figure out what to wear since we were going to be outside most of the day in forty degree weather. I decided on a green message tee, a grey plaid thermal to go underneath it, jeans, with grey tights under them (for warmth), and a pair of black patent black Doc Marten look a likes. The message tee I was wearing was one of the few I had that always made me laugh. It said in big white lettering 'A little Blonde goes a long way'; like I said it made me laugh every time I read it.

Jessica pulled up outside my house in her little blue Ford Focus around ten with Angela. I said goodbye to Charlie and the dog that even after almost a week I still couldn't come up with what I thought was a good name for her. Trust me I felt really bad about it too. I vowed by the end of the weekend that I would have a name for her, even if it was the last thing I did. Charlie just happened not to have to leave until after I did.

There were a lot of booths at the festival that were selling everything from food stuff to quilts and some of them even had pretty neat looking clothes. Angela, Jess, and I had gotten separated while wondering one of the big tents that held a bunch of booths, so I figured I would wonder around until either I found them or vice versa. I mostly browsed the different stalls, until I came to a very new agey looking booth that was nothing but candles, crystals, and talismans. The person working the booth was an older black man with hair that was predominantly grey. He was sitting in a rocking chair reading a newspaper and had a tabby cat in his lap.

"Well, hello there darling. What can I do for you?" He said in a cultured southern accent, while folding the newspaper up and putting it to the side.

"Nothing right now, just browsing; thanks though." I said while looking at the bracelets he had. He had some bracelets that were like mine (but much better quality) they were just round polished stones all the way around. I was tempted for two seconds to use some of the bracelets he had but I pushed that thought away. I would feel better about the bracelets and the magic I put into them if I was the one who made them. Although he did have bags of round stone beads so people could make their own if they wanted too. Now those I had no problem using for my own purposes. He was even selling them cheaper than the hobby store in town and from what I could tell they were also better quality. I ended up grabbing some Carnelian (fire bracelet), Blue Lace Agate (Air), Moonstone (for the light bracelet), and some Blue Aragonite (water). Even though the beads were cheaper here than the store in town, it still ended up costing me a pretty penny.

The man and I had a pretty good conversation while he rung up my purchases. Although he wasn't a wizard, at least I thought he wasn't, he was pretty knowledgeable about symbols, runes, and stones. That was where Jess eventually found me.

"Here you are. I thought you had disappeared into thin air there for a sec. I mean how would I explain that to the chief?" She said the last part with a bit of a smirk on her face so I knew she was kidding around.

"Your concern is overwhelming." I said as deadpan as I could. Jess just rolled her eyes at me then laughed.

"Well come on, Angela is finding us a table in the big pavilion and we have to grab lunch while she does that." Jess said as she grabbed my arm and started pulling me in that location. Before Jess's dragging had gotten me more than two feet the man raised his hand and asked us to wait a second. He turned around and looked at a group of his necklaces on the other side of the table. After a minute or two he grabbed one of them and walked back toward me.

"This is known as the charm of Boudicas, it is in honor of Albion a great female warrior who led her people against the Romans. It is a charm of courage and tenacity, I'm not saying you need those but even the very strong need help sometimes." He placed the necklace in my hand and wrapped my fingers around it. I just kinda stood there for a few seconds not really sure what I should do, Jess seemed to be having the same problem.

"Now the both of you need to get on outta here. Shoo!" He said walking back to his rocking chair and grabbing his newspaper and sitting back down. Very clearly dismissed, Jess and I made our way to the food stalls to get some lunch and then we went to find Angela.

The three of us ate our lunches while we talked about the different booths we had seen and what we had bought and were thinking about buying. I eventually told Angela about the one seller who gave me the necklace at which point she asked to see it. This was the first time I had actually looked at it since he had given it to me. The amulet looked like a fat crescent moon turned so that the points of the crescent were going upward. The crescent had weird swirly marks on it and the part that connected it to the leather cord had a crystal in it. The amulet, although not heavy wasn't very light either.

"Oh, that's really pretty." Angela said as she took it from me.

"Yeah, it is the amulet of Bodacious or something." Jess said admiring my new necklace as well. I just rolled my eyes and laughed a bit.

"Not Bodacious Jess, Boudicas."

"Oops, sorry." She said looking a little sheepish.

"Not a big deal I don't even really know who this Albion is really. I think I should have paid more attention in History." I said before grabbing a french fry and popping it into my mouth. Angela handed the necklace back to me not long after that and soon we were done with lunch.

The three of us decided to head over to the part of the festival that had all of the carnival games. Jess and I both refused Angela's repeated attempts to get us to go on some of the rides. Apparently Jess was just as creeped out by carnival rides as I was. I pretty much sucked at the games so I ended up just cheering Angela and Jess on as they played some; Jess was actually really good at them. She even won one of those large stuffed teddy bears.

**Page Break**

I got home around seven o'clock, Charlie wouldn't be back til around eight so I had decided to get dinner started while I had my daily phone call to Renee. Renee was going on about one of the other player's wives who had named their new baby daughter some name. I obviously wasn't paying very much attention to her cause Phil's teammates wives were not people I was interested in hearing about.

Phil was a minor league baseball player who, as of right now, was playing ball in Florida. How long that would last I have no idea. My mother for lack of a better phrase was playing cougar in the marriage with Phil. She was about ten years older than him, that didn't seem to bother him though. Phil was a pretty cool guy too; unlike some of Renee's other beau's he never tried to force a friendship between me and him and he was also a closest book nerd. Apparently with baseball players it wasn't cool to be a sci-fi/fantasy book nerd. Oh, well it pretty much meant that I got a lot of the books I had read for free because Phil usually had them stashed somewhere. We got a long pretty well too; he and Charlie on the other hand, not so much. It wasn't that one hated the other it was just I think Charlie always held out a little hope that Renee would come back. The two of them were always civil though it was more of an awkward feeling than anger.

"I mean who would name their daughter Lulu, Lulu are you serious." She said laughing lightly.

"Says the woman who just imagined up a name for her own kid." I said under my breath at the same time that the dog let out an excited bark. She stood there wagging her little stub tail excitedly with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"Hey Mom hang on a sec." I said putting the phone down on my chest and looking at the dog.

"What?" She continued to stand there wagging her tail. I just shook my head and lifted the phone back up to my ear.

"Sorry about that Mom go on."

"It's alright honey, anyway like I said what kind of woman willingly names their daughter Lulu?" The dog once again let out a loud bark. It took me a second to realize why she was barking the way she was.

"Hey Mom could you hold on again?" I said as I put the phone to my chest again.

"Lulu?" The dog barked again and wagged its tale.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." I said rubbing my forehead with my free hand.

"Ok, let's be sure about this." I said kneeling down to the dog who was now a few inches taller that me.

"Sandy?" Nothing.

"Uh, Willow?" Nothing again.

"Lulu?" She barked excitedly again and wagged her tail. I sighed and shook my head.

"Well, Lulu it is then." I rubbed the spot between her ears and stood back up.

"Sorry about that again Mom go on." And she did for another fifteen minutes. Charlie walked through the door around ten til eight, I said goodbye to Renee then happy for a reason to finally get off the phone. We ate dinner in relative silence, the only time it was broken was when I told Charlie the dog's new name. He had been taking a sip of his soda when I told him and he nearly spewed all over the table.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope, sorry Dad." I said before taking a bite of my food. Charlie sighed and leaned back into his chair.

"What no other name appeal to you or something?" Charlie said looking at the dog who was lying on the kitchen floor watching us eat. Lulu just raised her head, pricked her ears up and cocked it to the side.

"I swear you females I just going to drive me insane." He said shaking his head and taking another sip of his soda. I, being the mature creature that I was, just glared and stuck my tongue out at him. That caused him to once again almost spew his soda all over the kitchen table.

I went to bed not long after finishing dinner; I dragged my feet the entire way there. I didn't dream that night, but the buzz/hum noise was there again. Just like before I didn't hear it til I was half way between awake and asleep, then it was just gone.

**Page Break**

I wasn't going riding today like I've done pretty much every weekend since I got here because Seth, Jacob and the rest were going to go to the festival. I decided to take Lulu for a walk around town both for the exercise and just the mental stimulation of seeing and being around new things.

It wouldn't take all day but it would give me something to do and I think we both could use the exercise. Charlie once again didn't leave til ten o'clock and once again gave me the normal be careful speech with one exception this time at the end of it he gave me a can of pepper spray.

"Now I know you have that magic stuff you can do but hey you never know." He said as he grabbed his coat, gave me a kiss on my head and left for work. Charlie's shift ended at six, but since this was the last day of the festival they were going to shoot off fireworks like they did the first night only bigger; so he was going to stay til the end. I wasn't going to go there til around seven or eight and Charlie and I were going to have dinner together there.

**Page Break**

Most everything in Forks was closed, the only things that weren't were the gas stations. The sun wasn't out but so far this weekend the weather had held well enough; that basically means that it didn't rain at least. Also the nights for the most part were clear, cold but clear. The vet after Lulu's injury had given Charlie one of those strap muzzles, the ones where it is only a strap of nylon that wraps lightly around the dog's muzzle. The vet had said that until we were sure that she could behave around people that we should put it on her if she went out were groups of people might be. I personally didn't think she would hurt anyone without a reason but it's better to be safe than sorry.

The walk was pretty normal, because of the festival there were very few people around. The occasional car would drive by usually heading in the direction of the festival. The walk gave me my first opportunity since arriving here to actually get a good look at Forks. Forks was a predominantly lumber town, the only other large employer in the area was the Parks and Recreation system and the Coast Guard. Beyond that there weren't too many chain businesses other than the one Starbucks and the Wal-Mart but that was almost an hour away. Forks didn't really have any tourism business either most of that went to Port Angeles which from what I saw had tourist trap written all over it.

While I was walking down the main road through town something in one of the store windows caught my eye. The window belonged to a dress shop (the only one in town from what I remember) and they seemed to be getting ready for the winter formal as well. Most of the things in the window were either blue or white and sparkly.

There was only one dress that didn't quite fit in with the rest and that was the one that caught my eye. It was a knee length white strapless dress with black flowers on it and a think black belt around the waist. It might not have been the most beautiful dress in the window but it was my kind of dress. Now before this I had never even thought about going to the formal but that dress was making me question that decision. Depending on how much the dress cost would greatly influence how much I thought about it. I couldn't see a price tag from my position on the street and the store was closed until Monday.

**Page Break**

The rest of the walk was uneventful; Lulu and I made it back home around two. I was a bit paranoid about staying home by myself but not destructively so. The fact that Lulu was there with me helped and that, apparently, Charlie had some of his deputy's run by the house ever once and awhile helped to. Since I had the time and because of the attack I decided to test my shield bracelet out to see how well and fast I could will the shield into being. I grabbed a rubber bouncy ball out of my room and sat on the floor in front of the couch facing an empty wall. I started off bouncing the ball gently off the wall and raising my shield when it got close. I admit it wasn't the best practice but for now it would just have to do. Lulu for the most part just laid next to me; the ball didn't really seem to interest her too greatly.

I only spent a couple hours messing with my shield and from my observations if I had time to focus I could stop a physical object (how many I wasn't quite sure). But if the object came at me to quickly my shield wouldn't have enough focus/power behind it and the object would get through. Trust me I had a knot on my head to prove it.

In theory if the shield would be able to at least stop magical energy from getting to me but how much it could handle I wasn't sure. For now it seemed that the good old F.E.A.R would have to work. F.E.A.R was something I saw in magazine once and it seemed to be pretty good thought. It stood for Fuck Everything AndRun!

I was watching TV and having a snack (chocolate moon pie, yum). When the phone rang, it was probably Charlie calling to check up on me.

"Swan residence, Broal speaking." There was no answer, not even the sound of someone breathing; after a couple seconds I heard whoever it was hang up. Needless to say I was more than a little freaked out. I double checked the locks on the both the front door and backdoor, as well as the ones on the windows. Charlie had a dead bolt put on the back door cause that was the only way any of them could figure the guy had gotten into the house.

I didn't voice the fact that the lock on the knob had been locked when I had run from the guy. I hoped that it was just a wrong number. It helped that not very long after checking the doors I saw a cruiser drive past the house. I decided to head upstairs and work on a couple more of my elemental bracelets; specifically water and air. The fire one would be the hardest one because as it had to be done with all of them I preferred to keep them immersed in its specific element for a good period of time. So it could retain some residual energy and all that stuff. I got to work on the water one first, since all I really had to do was put it in a bucket of water basically.

I spent another hour working on the bracelets and getting everything setup for it. Eventually I made my way downstairs again to watch some more TV. The phone didn't ring again, thank goodness. I fed and made sure Lulu had plenty of water before I left for the festival. When I got there I was of course forced to park practically all the way back in Forks. The parking lot (grass field) wasn't that muddy and the clouds looked like they were starting to thin out a bit so the fireworks would be on for tonight. I had thought that the festival had been packed Friday, and Saturday but the number of people here made both those days together seem small.

**Page Break**

I was making my way slowly but surely through the mass of bodies, toward the dining pavilion to meet Charlie. I was too busy paying attention to my feet so as to make sure I didn't fall that when someone bumped into me I didn't look up immediately. It was only after the person hadn't let go of my arm and their grasp was getting progressively tighter, than I looked up.

What I saw made my heart stop for a second then go into overdrive. The person holding my arm in their bone crushing grasp was a woman. She stood around 5'8" in heels so that meant she actually in reality wasn't much taller than me. She was wearing a knee length skirt and a twin set complete with pearls and a grey trench coat. Her hair was a mixture of auburn and chocolate brown, and it came down in soft waves around her face. The thing that stuck out the most was her eyes; they were almost entirely black. Now I don't mean that the iris's were really dark brown, I mean they were entirely black and took up all of her eye. Right then and there I knew that I was dealing with a Red Court vampire.

Red and White Court vampires for the most part look human; the only way to really tell for both groups is their eyes. White Court for the most part usually have grey or blue eyes. When they get hungry or as Thomas puts it 'the monster nears the surface' their eyes turn whitish silver.

Red Court as long as they are in their human 'skin' can pretty much have any color eyes. It is once again when they are hungry or angry do their eyes change color. I had seen Thomas's eyes change color once, but I had never seen a Red's change I had just been told what to look for. And now I had firsthand experience with seeing a Red's hunger filled eyes.

To say I was terrified is like saying Alaska is cold. The woman knew it too; she smiled at me showing almost all her teeth.

"Well, un poco. We finally meet. I wonder did you enjoy my little…present?" She said with a slight Spanish accent. I just stared at her blankly not really getting what she was talking about.

"I'm guessing you didn't cause you're here and he is not. No matter, I have many more….gifts where that came from." She also had been squeezing my arm tighter and tighter as she spoke to the point that she had cut off the circulation. I couldn't speak let alone scream, a part of me knew that neither would have done me much good. She obviously wanted me dead and she knew that I couldn't throw magic around not with this many people around. I also didn't put it past her to have some of her 'people' in the crowd. She suddenly stilled and seemed to look around hastily; it was almost like she was scared of something.

"Well it seems that you and I will have to finish our…..conversation at another time. Til then un poco." She gave my arm one last hard squeeze and faded into the crowd to the point it was like she had never been there at all. I stood there rubbing my arm waiting for the tingles in my hand and lower arm to go away when I became aware of someone standing next to me.

"Hey you ok?" It was Emmett, I don't think I had ever been so happy to see one of the Cullen's in my life. His presence was what apparently made the she vamp think twice about doing anything to me. Just another thing to add to the growing list. Apparently whatever the Cullen's are freaks Red Court vampires out.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Talk about a crazy bitch." I said trying to shrug off the incident like nothing happened. I would have to tell Charlie about the Red vamp, I didn't want to but with her around this was more than just about me. Emmett just raised an eyebrow at in question.

"How's your arm? Carlisle's not too far away maybe he should take a look at it, just to be safe." I just stared at him for a couple seconds. A few weeks ago he and his family had pretty much called me a toy that had lost all of its fun, in front of the entire school too and now he wanted to play friend. _What the hell._

"Thanks for the offer Emmett but I'm fine. I have to go find my Dad now, I'll see ya." I made to walk past him when his arm shot out to grab my shoulder, he thankfully did it lightly though.

"I think he should at least look at it."

"I said I'm fine." I said through gritted teeth, it wasn't actually all that fine. I could feel it throbbing as we stood here and talked.

"Well then I'm sorry about this."

"Wha….ah! Put me down." I said as Emmett lifted me on to his shoulder, he did it gently so it didn't hurt it was just uncomfortable.

I didn't struggle while he carried me cause I didn't want to fall from this height; that would really hurt. It wasn't long before he put me down right in front of Carlisle and Esme. I didn't see any of their other children. _Thank God._ Emmett had placed me down on the ground of one of the smaller picnic pavilions around the grounds. It was largely empty except for, obviously, me and the three other Cullen's.

"Emmett…?" Carlisle said/asked looking at Emmett with his eyebrow raised.

"Some lady was messing with Broal and hurt her arm. I said that she should have you look at it, she refused, I decided I'm bigger than her and brought her here anyway." Emmett said smiling his very cute and child like dimpled smile. Carlisle just shook his head, while Esme looked like she was trying to hide her own smile.  
"I apologize for Emmett, Broal. But he's right maybe I should check your arm and Esme can go find your father?"

"Fine." I said sounding like a petulant child as I plopped down on one of the picnic table benches. I would have crossed my arms across my chest but I was worried that I might hurt my already injured arm.

"Oh, Esme. My Dad is in the main food pavilion."

I had to take one side of my clothing off so Carlisle could check my arm. Thankfully I had decided to wear a tank top underneath my other clothes so at least I wasn't exposed. It did make things a little cold though. My arm was pretty badly bruised; it was already turning a blackish purple color.

Carlisle examined it for a few minutes; he only touched it once though which was good cause even the lightest touch hurt like hell. The one half of my shirt was still up when wouldn't you know it the rest of the Cullen's (Esme was still looking for Charlie I think) showed up. _Oh, goody._ Rosalie had the normal pissed off look on her face. Gabriel looked for the most part unconcerned with the giant black/purple bruise on my arm. The rest had more varying reactions. Jasper tensed up like someone who was about to take a swing at someone. Alice just gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Edward had the most vocal reaction of all.

"What the hell happened?" He didn't yell it but you could still feel the power behind his words. Emmett, who up til this point had been standing like a really big bull dog next to me, took a step forward and spoke up.

"Some crazy bitch tried to hurt Broal. I scared her off though." After the last part he smiled.

"Do you have any idea who she was?" Jasper asked in a scary calm voice that sent shivers down my spine. All I could really do was sit there and shake my head no, never meeting his eyes. About that time was when Esme returned with Charlie in tow, he looked worried. He got a look at my arm before Carlisle finally gave me the ok put my arm back through the sleeve.

"What happened?" Before Emmett could answer for me I spoke up.

"Some crazy lady grabbed my arm while I was walking through all the people down near the front of the festival. Emmett showed up and scared her away though." Emmett puffed out his chest after last part, I saw Rosalie roll her eyes when he did. The rest of the group seemed to have relaxed for the most part except for Charlie, Jasper and Edward.

"Did you get a good look at her?" Charlie asked rubbing one of his hands across his face. I looked at him and made a point of looking at the rest of the group before answering him.

"Uh, yeah sorta." Charlie thankfully got the hint.

"Well, then do you feel up to staying til the fireworks or do you wanna just grab some food and head home?"

Although I really wanted to see the fireworks I was more concerned with getting back behind the wards at home than anything else.

"Yeah Dad, let's just grab some food and head home." Charlie nodded his head, thanked Carlisle, Emmett and Esme for their help and started to walk off.

"Hey, Dad I'll be there in like two seconds. Ok?" Charlie just nodded his head and started walking again, although at a much slower pace than before. I stood up and walked to the edge of the group of Cullen's before turning to face them.

"Thank you for the help. Both with today and after…when my ankle was twisted." I took a deep breath before continuing.

"But, this doesn't change or take back what you said and did to me before then. That can never, ever be taken back. One day I will probably forgive most of you." I looked very pointedly at Rosalie.

"I will warn you though you don't get three strikes with me. You only get two if you ever pull anything like that ever again it will be like you never existed; to me at least. And if you haven't figured it out yet I don't take betrayal lightly. I hope you all have a nice evening and I'll see you guys at school on Monday." I nodded my head at them and turned to catch up with Charlie.

**Page Break**

Charlie and I had dinner and then drove home. The ride in the car was quiet, but I knew the minute we got home I would get the third degree until I told him what really happened. We hadn't been home more than a minute or two before Charlie asked me to take a seat in the living room. He asked it in his Chief voice too, this wasn't going to be good.

"Alright kid start talking."

"Ok the woman who came after me today she was…..she's…..it was Red Court vampire." I ducked my head and scratched behind Lulu's ears. Charlie was quiet for a few minutes, when I finally looked up at him he had a look of concentration on his face.

"Those are the vampires that run around in a human skin right? And are weak against sunlight and holy water?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah and it's any item of faith can repel them not just holy water. She was the one who sent the guy here Dad."

"Shit." Was all he said for another couple of minutes.

"Ok, that's it your going back to your mother's at least there the sun will be able to protect most of the time." The idea of going back in reality scared me more than staying here and dealing with everything.

"No, Dad I'm not running." He gave me a look of disbelief and before he could say anything I continued on.

"If I run it will just make things worse. At least here you know most of the basic signs to look for and you know the world those things come from for the most part. And the guy just proved that whether that no matter where I go she could still get to me."

"Broal" He sighed.

"What do you want me to do? It's too dangerous for you to stay here if she's here. I know Harry strengthened the wards around the house but what about when you go to school? Or out to the store or wanna hang out with your friends it's too dangerous."

"Dad like I said it will be dangerous no matter where I go. I'll get a cross necklace or something and I have my bracelets too. You need to get a necklace too." Charlie sighed I knew that he knew that I was right.

"Alright, I'll give the Warden hotline a call as well as Thomas maybe he can tell us who this whack job is." Charlie stood, kissed me on my head and walked to the kitchen to make the phone calls.

When I went to bed that night exhausted from the events of the day. Lulu slept in my room tonight, at one point I thought I heard her growl but since I didn't hear anything else I just wrote it off as me just hearing things.


	8. A walk in the Woods redo

**AN: Comment/Reviews are always welcome (as long as they are polite ones) but are not required.**

**All of the outfits mentioned there will be links on my profile page.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own character.**

Charlie was able to get into contact with the Wardens, but they said that it may be awhile til someone could come up here and 'check' things out. It pretty much meant they didn't believe him. He then called Thomas who took it a bit more seriously. After Charlie got off the phone with him he told me that Thomas was going to come up here for a few days to help keep an eye on things. He wouldn't be here til Tuesday though, so Charlie wanted me home right after school tomorrow and everyday til he told me otherwise.

Monday turned out to be pretty routine for the most part. The Cullen's, except for an occasional 'hello' in passing or when I got to class, were just like they had been the week before. Now that I had said my piece things were a bit easier, mind you I still hadn't forgiven them but things were working out as they should. At lunch I told Angela and Jess about the dress I had seen in the window at the dress shop on Sunday.

"So you're going to the dance then?" Mike asked before taking a bite of his burger.

"Yeah, I figure what the hell. You, if you're lucky, only experience high school once might as well experience everything you can." I said before taking a bite of my slice of cheese pizza.

"You're not going with anyone?" Jess asked, I shook my head no.

"Well, you can hang out with me at DJ booth if you get bored." Eric said while working on Tyler's cell phone (he had broke it while once again messing around with a basketball, the ball had landed on it).

"I might take you up on that offer." I just hoped that the equipment was a little on the old side otherwise there was a good chance I would fry it.

**Page Break**

Biology and History were better than it had been the weeks prior. Just cause now I wasn't pissed at either boy anymore. Now, mind you I was still pissed about what they did and probably would be for awhile or until they wised up and verbally apologized to me. God knew how long that was going to take, cause let's face it it doesn't matter how smart they are boys still do stupid about stuff sometimes. Edward when I got to Biology smiled and nodded at me as I took my seat.

That was when Mr. Banner dropped the bomb.  
"We will be having a Test on Friday. And for those of you who I know won't do very well; I have already planned a redo test for Wednesday the next week." After the first part of his statement there were the normal collective of moans and groans, I was one of them. During my groan of despair my head also made contact with the table top. Not very hard mind you but it still hit. My reaction was apparently pretty funny because I heard Edward chuckle.

"Think this is funny do ya? Good to see my plight amuses you."

"You did fine on the redo test last time, so you will do fine this time too. And if you really need help myself or Jasper would be more than willing to aid you." After his statement he gave me his trademark half smirk. I wasn't able to answer him cause Mr. Banner chose that moment to start the class.

Edward and I didn't talk again until the end of class. As everyone was waiting for the bell to ring for the end of class (Mr. Banner had ended a couple minutes early).

"Thanks for the offer Edward, but I think I'll try to study by myself first. I need to learn how to do it sometime." Edward simply nodded.

"Although, I wonder if Thomas could help me?" I said thinking out loud; I mean the guy was going to be sleeping on the couch for a little while. It wouldn't hurt to ask at least.

"God, knows he got to be more than just a pretty face." I said under my breath as the bell rang. I stood up to leave, saying goodbye to Edward who normally was almost to the door before I even got up. This time though he seemed to be deep in thought and a little tense. I just shrugged said goodbye and made my way to History.

**Page Break**

Jasper was already seated by the time I got there. We both said our normal 'hello's' as I took my seat. Mr. White didn't show up until a few minutes after class started, which was weird since he was normally here well before then. Jasper and I didn't talk but he seemed to be texting someone from how fast his fingers were moving across the keyboard on his phone.

It looked like one of those Blackberry phones; I recognized it because Thomas had had one similar to it at one time. It broke not because of anything Thomas, Harry or myself did but because Mouse sat on it. Not exactly the way I think anyone or anything would want to go. Anyway, Mr. White after getting to class late placed what looked like a two shoe boxes (lids and all) on top of his desk.

"Ok, since Christmas break is about two weeks away. I figured that instead of giving a test right before or having you write a paper over break I decided instead to assign group projects." That statement got a mixture of groans and interested sounds from most of the students.

"So this is what we are going to do. When I call your name come up put your hand in the first box, you'll pull out a colored tile. After you pull the tile go back and take your seat until everyone has one then you will divide into your groups. Once everyone is settled someone from your group will come up and pick another colored tile from this box and that will decide the topic that you both have to write and give a presentation on. Everybody understand, good you will be in groups of two. Ok, let's get this started."

Because of my last name I was one of the last ones called, Jasper being a Hale was called toward the middle. Jasper had spent most of the time up til this point still texting on his phone, which was odd for him cause he was usually so respectful about not using his phone during class. Whatever was going on had to be something big.

When my name was finally called I was careful as I made my way to the front of the class just in case the floor tiles decided to attack me again. I reached into the box and grabbed my tile and made it back to my seat before taking a look to see what I grabbed. The tile in my hand was a bright shiny yellow one. As I played with the tile on my desk I felt something hit my foot, when I looked up Jasper was looking at me smirking and holding a bright, shiny yellow tile. I didn't know whether to be happy with this turn of events or not, my insides were in turmoil about it too. I mean my heart and stomach both seemed pretty excited about the whole idea of being in the same house as Jasper and Edward. But my head still hadn't forgiven either boy entirely, yet. Oh, the joys of being a teenager.

After everyone was paired off (thankfully I didn't have to move very far). Mr. White began the second stage. I volunteered Jasper to go up and get the tile. After Jasper got back with our tile we had to wait until everyone had gotten theirs before Mr. White would elaborate on our projects.

"How's your arm?" Jasper asked looking at my covered arm quickly before turning his eye back to my face.  
"Better, nothing a bag of ice and Motrin couldn't deal with." I said shrugging. He simply nodded and grimaced for a second.

"So do you want to do this at your place of mine?" I asked him, hoping it didn't come out as dirty as it sounded to me.

"We could go to mine first than yours, change it up every time. That sound good to you darlin?" I never realized how much I missed being called that until now.

"Sure that works for me." I smiled at him and he returned the smile.

"You could come over tonight, I'm sure that we could work on the project and Edward could help with your Biology if you need it."

"I don't think I can. Ever since the cra….the incident Charlie has decided to declare martial law. I have to be home not long after school." He nodded and looked like he was about to say something else when Mr. White spoke up.

"Alright, now before I tell you all your individual topics I will tell you how your reports and presentations will be done. Since there are two people in each group that means that the topics you will be given you will have to give a pro and a con side to the topic. Now, who gets what can be decided between each other but I need you to tell me before the end of the school day tomorrow. Secondly the presentation that you will give on your topic will have to be in the form of a power point presentation and of course you will have to present it in front of the class. That along with your report, which has to be at least 3 pages long typed and no double spacing, will make up 1/3 of your total grade for the year. Now, get to work!" Mr. White then began telling people there project topics.

I groaned and put my head down on the desk, this day was just getting better and better. Now, I would have to find a typewriter or get someone to type my paper for me. And I had to figure out how to make a power point presentation without seriously fucking up the computer in the process. I thought I heard Jasper chuckle.

"You alright darlin?"

"No." I said my voice was probably muffled slightly from where I was still face down on the desk.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked sounding just a little concerned. With my head still on the desk top I held up my right hand and started ticking things off with my fingers.

"1. I don't have a computer

2. When I told you awhile ago that me and technology don't get along I wasn't kidding.

3. I don't even know what power point even is.

4. And to make things even more stressful I still have to study for my Biology test. Ugh!" I put my hand back down on the desk top. I thought I heard him chuckle again.

"Well, I can help with the whole computer thing and like I said before Edward would most likely be willing to help with the whole Biology thing."

I sighed and looked up at him; he was leaning toward me out of his desk a little. He was close enough to me that I could smell him. He and Edwards scents alone were enough to make me want to just jump them not to mention their looks and when they weren't being jerks their personalities weren't half bad either.

"Broal and Jasper? You two will have the Civil War. One of you will take the Confederate side the Union." I thought I saw Jasper tense up for a second but then it was gone.

"How about I take the Confederacy and you take the Union?" Jasper asked as he grabbed a notebook from his messenger bag.

"Yeah sure." I didn't really care either way.

Jasper ripped a sheet of paper out of his notebook and tore that in half. He handed me one half of the paper.

"Write your phone number down and any other phone numbers you think I need to know and I will do the same." I nodded of course I only had the one phone number, me not having a cell phone and all. When I was done I handed my paper back to him and he handed me his. While I apparently only had one number, Jasper had two cell phone numbers and two house numbers. I looked at the piece of paper then back at him.

"What are you drug dealer or something?" That got a laugh from him.

"No, darlin. One of the cell numbers and one of the home numbers are back-ups in case someone needs to get a hold of me or anyone at the house and the other line is busy. Most of the time it ends up being Carlisle that someone is trying to get. The hospital has everyone's number just in case they can't get a hold of him through the house or on his cell." I just nodded my head not entirely believing him.

"Also it best to have two cells just in case Alice wants to get a hold of you. Cause if she needs to talk to you and can't find you, you will have to deal with it later." He said shuttering slightly, his reaction made me laugh.

"We maybe small but we short people can be scary when angered." He smiled and nodded his head. The bell chose to ring at that moment.

"Listen even if you can't come over tonight call me and tell when, and what days are best to work on the project." He said as we parted ways outside of the gym.

**Page Break**

Coach Clapp saw the bruise on my arm and let me sit this class out (yes, maybe this bruise is good for something). I made it home a little after three thirty. Charlie wouldn't be home til around five so I decided to spend some time trying to study for my Biology test. Try being the key word. At four Charlie called to check in and make sure I got home alright. Then Thomas called to say that he would be getting on a flight tomorrow morning and should be here sometime in the afternoon. I started dinner not long after I finished the call with Thomas.

Charlie made it home a few minutes after five. I told Charlie about the upcoming Biology test and the History project. As well as the fact that to do most of the project I had to spend at least a part of my time at the Cullen's.

"I don't have a problem with it kid, but you call me or Thomas when you get there and when you're about to leave. Understood?" Charlie asked with a stern look on his face.

"Gotcha Dad. I was probably going to go over there tomorrow or Wednesday after school. Is that cool?"

"Why don't you wait til Wednesday, Thomas is probably going to need help settling in tomorrow. Plus he doesn't have a key to the house so you're his only way of getting in."

"Ok, I have to call Jasper after dinner and tell him."

That was where the conversation ended. After dinner Charlie as usual helped me clean up and wash the dishes. Lulu got some of our leftovers too.

It was around seven o'clock that I finally got up the nerve to call Jasper. I loved to say that it was because I was afraid I would catch them during dinner, but in reality it was the fact that I had never called a boy before. Unless you counted Harry or Thomas (which I didn't), I didn't even call Jacob all the times we talked he usually called me. I dialed the first number on the list he had given me which was to his cell. It rang a couple of times before someone answered.

"Hello?" The voice that answered wasn't Jasper's but Esme's from what I could tell.

"Uh, hi is Jasper there?"

"May I ask whose calling?"

"Broal"

"Broal, sweetie how are you? How's your arm?" Now I knew for sure that it was Esme.

"Its fine, nothing a little time and some Motrin can't cure." Esme made a soft happy sounding laugh before responding.

"Well, that's good I'm happy to hear that and Carlisle will too."

We made idle chit chat for a few minutes.

"Oh, here's Jasper sweetie. It was nice talking to you."

"It was nice talking to you too Esme." I heard Esme hand the phone off to Jasper.

"Hello darlin."

"Hey, Jasper."

"So, how are you?" I chuckled; I could almost see his smile even through the phone.

"I'm fine considering we just saw each other not four hours ago. How are you?"

"I'm good. Although as of this moment I want to throttle Edward." I laughed again.

"Why?"

"The son of a bitch is prancing around the house so proud of himself for beating me at chess." I laughed at the mental image of staid and calm Edward prancing, it was just too funny. Next thing I knew I heard a scuffle going on on the other side of the phone as well as some muffled curses. Then it was silent until I heard what I thought was a door slam and lock.

"Hello, Broal. How are you?" It was Edward.

"I'm fine. How are you and what was all that going on before?"

"Good, I'm doing well. That was me stealing Jaspers phone from him, it was payback for him being a sore loser. He never handles it well when I win, he says I cheat."

"How many times have you beaten him?"

"A few times, so I understand that you and Jasper have a History project together?"

"Yeah, it's on the Civil War. He's going to be the Confederate side and I'm the Union."

"Hmmm…I think Carlisle has some Civil War literature in his library. I'm sure he would be willing to let you use some of the texts and if you like I could help you study for our Biology test since you will already be here."

"Yeah that would be cool. It'll make things easier that's for sure."

"Good, so you will be here tomorrow then? I could pick you up so you wouldn't have to drive your truck."

"Actually that's why I'm calling. I can't come over tomorrow I already have something going on that day, but I can come over Wednesday." It was when I finished my sentence that I started to hear banging coming from Edward's side of the phone.

"Well, that's too bad. I don't think Jasper will have a problem with that and I know that I don't." I could almost hear Edward's smile through the phone.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yes, Broal?"

"What's that sound?"

"Oh, that's just Jasper he banging on the door ordering me to give his phone back." The picture I got in my head was just too funny that I just had to laugh.

"You do realize that you'll have to give back to him eventually. I don't even want to think what he'll do to you after you do." I heard Edward chuckle.

"Well, you're more than worth the price I…either of us will have to pay later." I almost got the sense that he was talking about more than just the present situation. Either way his comment made me blush.

"I don't know about that Edward but thank you, regardless." There was a pause and I thought I heard a door open or close from his side of the phone.

"Never doubt your worth darlin."

"Jasper's right never underestimate your impact on other people. Jasper and I especially." That made me blush even harder and even become a little choked up. The only person who ever talked to me like that was Charlie; Renee never really talked like that.

"Thank you." Was all I could get out before having to take a breath to calm myself down.

"You're welcome darlin." Jasper said a second or two before Edward spoke.

"Don't forget it either and if you ever need someone talk to your more than welcome to talk to either of us." I nodded my head before I remembered that I was the phone and had to speak.

"Ok….so is Wednesday good for you Jasper?"

"Yes it is."

"Well I guess I'll see you guys at school tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah we'll see you tomorrow." Jasper responded.

"Oh, and Broal?" Edward asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." They said, not at the same time but close enough that it kinda compacted together. I waited a couple of seconds before I answered.

"Apology accepted. Good night guys."

"Good night darlin."

"Pleasant dreams, Broal"

After I hung up the phone it took me a few minutes before I hazard to walk out of the kitchen. I don't know what it was about those two but they always seemed to bring out the strongest emotions in me. Lulu seeing that I was still a little upset followed me upstairs to my room.

A few minutes later Lulu and I were lying on my bed with my face buried in her fur. I couldn't figure out why I was reacting so strongly to the two of them. I mean, I knew they weren't human but I didn't know what they were. It didn't feel like they were dangerous though, at least no to me. I decided to go down the list of what they weren't. I knew that they weren't White, Red, or Black Court. The lot of them were attractive but not White court level of attractive. I knew from my reading that weren't Red cause Reds like to take advantage of the sick and weak and Carlisle wouldn't be able to work in a hospital if he was one. And they were by no means gruesome in action or appearance so that knocked out the Black.

They could possibly be fey, but the only fey I had ever heard of never chose to stay in the human world for very long. Except for the pixies and fairies of course but that was different. Since I couldn't come up with anything I decided I would just have to wait until Harry got back to his apartment in Chicago and could ask Bob those questions.

I left my room to go brush my teeth and such. When I got back Lulu was doing the strangest thing. She was standing with her front two paws on the window sill with her mouth hanging open and little stub tail wagging. And instead of looking down at the ground she was looking straight out at the tree. When I looked there was nothing there. I went to bed not long after that.

**Page Break**

I had the nightmare about the guy again, but this time the Red court woman was there too. Like before it started the same way, with me walking in to the house and seeing the guy sitting on the couch. The .38 visible in his hand from the way he sat. Except this time when I made to run for it the woman was behind me smiling.

"Oh, I don't think so sweetheart you're not going to get away this time." In moves so quick it took a second for them to register she had slapped me, grabbed my hair and slammed my head into the wall. With her hold on my hair strong and painful she made me kneel down and face the man. Who instead of pointing a gun at me he was…unbuttoning his pants.

"You see if you had just gone along with it the first time you would have been so much better off."

The next thing I knew Lulu was on my chest knocking the wind out of me. Which at any other time I would have had a problem with but not this time. When I looked at my clock it was four o'clock in the morning, and though it would have been nice to go back to sleep I knew I couldn't. What was with these nightmares why were they only coming every once and awhile? Why not all the time? Maybe something was stopping them? But what. I decided to get out my magic books and see if there was anything in them to stop myself from dreaming entirely. Thankfully I had gotten more sleep this time than the last time. Five hours still wasn't the greatest amount, but hey I was a teenager and it could have been worse, I could have gotten none. Now this didn't mean I wasn't freaked out, trust me I was. But freaking out wouldn't help or change anything; it would probably make things worse. I learned that both from Harry and Charlie, they were both really good at handling the outcomes of situations that were out of their control.

**Page Break**

Around six forty-five I went to go take my shower. Even though it was a dream I still felt a little icky because of it. The extra long shower helped some, both with the icky feeling and with waking me up. I went downstairs to get some breakfast and to let Lulu out. Charlie came down not long after I did, in full uniform.

"Didn't get much sleep again?"

"Yeah."

"Kid what's wrong? You've never had trouble sleeping before even after the incidents."

"I don't know Dad. I've only had nightmares twice since the incidents and both times it involves people from those…incidents." Charlie sighed he had as much of a clue as what to do as I did, which was none.

"Maybe once she's dealt with maybe that will help."

"God, I hope so." That being said I went upstairs to get ready.

I grabbed a green and yellow tie dyed t-shirt that had a panda bear on it, a white and black thermal , dark flare leg jeans, and red converse and headed downstairs. Charlie was waiting until after I left before he would leave for work. Of course it was raining so I ran, as best I could, to my truck and quickly got in. When I turned the key though nothing happened not even a clicking sound.

"Son of a Bitch!" Well this just proved that it was going to be a suck ass kinda day.

Charlie knocked on my window; I got out of my truck instead of rolling the window down.

"Not starting huh?"

"Nope"

"Get in the cruiser I'll give you a ride to school."

"Kay, don't worry about after school Dad Angela or someone can give me a ride."

Charlie just nodded his head and then we were off. I made it to school with only two minutes to spare. I rushed to my Art class, well as fast as I could considering me and running were not on speaking terms. I was still late for class though.

All in all my day sucked, like really badly. First I was late for Art, then on the way Calculus with the hallways full I fell on my ass in front of everyone. And now at lunch Tyler accidentally spilled his red Hawaiian punch all down my left side. Needless to say when I got to Biology I was not in a very pleasant mood. Edward, of course was already there, fuckin goody goody. I heard him chuckle.

"What happened to you?"

I just glared at him and turned back to the front. Edward spent the rest of the period trying to get me to talk to him.

When I got to History we were informed that we were going to Library so we could start work on our projects. Being in one of the places I loved the most helped to lighten my mood some but not entirely. I didn't even talk to Jasper all that much either, although like Edward he tried to get me to talk. I couldn't even lose him in the aisles of books he always found me.

I wasn't actually mad at either of them it was just when I'm like this moody and pissy it's best if I don't talk too much. Cause either one of two things will happen; one I will say something inappropriate or two I will cuss so much that I could make a sailor blush. And trust me I had done it once too. Phil's father is a retired navy officer and one time we went over to Phil's parent's house for dinner (this was after Renee and Phil had been together almost 2 years). Well that was the same day that to put it nicely Aunt Flo decided to visit me…for the first time. So it goes without saying that I as more than a little moody. Well to make a long story short we were all sitting in the living room after dinner when someone said something that set me off (I can't even remember what it was now). Like I said when I get like this I can make an old sailor blush and I did, a lot.

So by the end of the day while I was making my way to my locker I had two very cute, very pushy boys following me.

"Darlin what is wrong?"

"Broal, I'm sorry for laughing earlier I did not do it to be cruel."

The last straw of the day was when my locker refused to open.

"God damn son of a mother fucking cunt sucking bitch!" I said kicking my locker for good measure and then the hallway went quiet. Instead of turning around to see everyone staring at me I just put my forehead against my closed locker door. I could feel the eyes of Angela, Ben, Jasper, and Edward on me probably trying to figure out what was wrong with me. While I stood there I felt two very male hands grab my shoulders and move me out of the way of the locker. After the hands had moved me they removed themselves from my shoulders and one began rubbing my back.

"Broal, what is your locker combination?" It was Edward who asked the question so I knew that it was Jasper rubbing my back. I had to think for a second cause the feeling that happened when either boy touched me was happening now and it made it kinda hard to think.

"Uh, 15, 42, 31" I heard Edward start putting my combination in and the hall finally started making noise again. It took that bastard only one try to get my locker open; apparently my locker was a sexist little bitch. I quietly thanked him and got my stuff just as Jess ran up sliding to a stop not far from the group around my locker. Jess was breathing rather heavily and was trying to say something.

"Jess calm down what's up?" Angela asked sounding a little worried.

"Oh…. My….. god." Jess said panting; she was finally catching her breath. I heard Edward chuckle a little before Jess continued.

"There is this really hot guy standing outside next to a Landrover!" We all just stared at her like she had gone out of her mind.

"You guys don't get it he's gorgeous! And Lauren and a few other girls are practically throwing themselves at him. I mean it's like he just oozes sex from every pore of his body!" That statement got my attention.

"What did he look like?" I asked trying to keep the exasperation out of my tone. I had a pretty good idea of who it might be and I noticed that Edward and Jasper had looks on their faces like they had just been slapped.

"He had dark brown curly hair, kinda grey blue eyes, and he has to be at least six foot one and built! I mean you can tell he is because of how tight his sweater is." I gave an exasperated sigh and closed my eyes to prepare myself for the headache that was sure as hell to come.

"What color was the car?" I said my irritation seeping into my voice cause I was dreading her answer.

"White….why?" I slammed my locker shut and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Crap!...I'll see you guys later I have to go kill someone now." I walked away not caring about the strange looks they were all giving me.

I made my way to the front of the school and came through the doors into the light rain that had fallen all day to see Thomas leaning against a white Landrover. There he stood in all his White Court vampire glory surrounded by at least five or six teenage girls, Lauren was among them. I stood a few feet outside of the group tapping my foot waiting for him to notice me. He did after a minute or two.

"Broal there you are!" He said like he actually was looking for me.

"Hi Thomas." He could tell from my tone that I wasn't happy.

"Well I am sorry ladies but it seems that my passenger is here so I'm afraid I must say goodbye." I just rolled my eyes as the girls walked away, unwillingly of course and they also gave me some dirty looks as they went.

"A Landrover Thomas, really!" I said as I walked up to him.

"I enjoy my cars little one you shouldn't take that away from me. Besides I have to make my presence known somehow, now don't I?" He said cocking an eyebrow at me. He was right of course but I wasn't about to admit that to him. I sighed and started walking toward the passenger door which Thomas opened for me.

"Thanks, can we just go please I've had really rotten day so far and I just want it to end." Thomas nodded his head in agreement as he shut the door. And in a very Miami Vice kinda move whipped on his mirrored aviators in such a way that it almost seemed to be in slow motion. He was so shameless sometimes. As I turned to look through the tinted window of the SUV monstrosity I saw Jasper and Edward standing just outside the school doors looking…angry. I wonder what brought that on.

**Page Break**

When we got home I introduced Lulu to Thomas and luckily she seemed to take to him pretty well. Charlie got home around five per usual and it was at dinner that Thomas was told more of what was going on and what the Red looked like. He was also made aware of the fact that I had a group project and that he most likely would have to drop me off at the Cullen's after school. That got a look from Thomas cause he obviously remembered the name from when he was last here. But he didn't say anything in front of Charlie. Although my mood had improved some since this afternoon it still wasn't the best. I might mouth off like that in front of my friends or Thomas, Harry or even Renee but I never talked like that to or in front of Charlie. He never yelled at me or even spanked me as a kid he would just get this look on his face and I knew when I had stepped over the line. What can I say I am a Daddy's girl to the bone.

It was around eight o'clock that the phone rang, I was the first one to answer it.

"Swan residence, Broal speaking."

"Hello, darlin." It was Jasper and even though it was the same greeting he always gave it didn't sound or…feel the same.

"Hey, Jasper what's up?"

"Nothing much just calling to see if you are still coming over tomorrow to work on the project."

"Huh, yeah I don't see why not Thomas will just give me a ride."

"Oh….what happened to you truck?" I thought Jasper sounded a little odd when he asked that question but I just shrugged it off.

"It died on me, apparently there was a short in the battery line or something and it killed the battery. So now it has to sit in the shop until they find a part for it. I'm kinda carless until then."

"If you want until it's fixed myself or Edward would be more than happy to give you a ride if you need it. It's no problem really." I sat there thinking about it for a few seconds and came to decision I just hoped it wouldn't bite me in the butt later.

"Sure Jasper if you don't mind and I could give you gas money to pay for the bother of it all….Oh, and thank Edward for me too." Jasper just chuckled.

"No need to pay for gas darlin, you don't live that far away, it's a small town remember and your welcome. What time do you want me to pick you up tomorrow morning?" I thought about it for a second.

"Seven thirty is fine with me."

"Alright darlin, Edward and I will see you tomorrow morning. Goodbye."

"Bye Jasper." As I hung up the phone I realized that my mood had lightened a bit while talking to Jasper. When I turned around to go upstairs I noticed Thomas leaning against the stair railing and he nearly gave me heart attack.

"God, Thomas don't do that!"

"Sorry little one. So… who was that?" I didn't hear even an ounce of remorse in his voice and he already knew who it was especially if had been sitting here the whole time. I scooted past him and continued up the stairs to my room.

"You know who that was; I know you heard the conversation." Once I made it to my room I flopped down on to my bed. Thomas took a seat at my desk.

"Jasper Cullen, correct?" I sighed.

"Yes, Thomas he is one of the Cullen's, well actually he's a Hale but that doesn't really matter."

"He wouldn't happen to be one of those two boys that were outside your school today glaring daggers at me now would he?" I sighed again; my mood was coming back with a vengeance.

"Yes, he was the one with curly blonde hair, the other ones name is Edward. His last name actually is Cullen." Thomas just hmmm'd.

"You were right about them not being human. They didn't smell or…feel human." That statement made me sit up.

"Do you have any clue what they are?" He shook his head.

"No, not the slightest. I can tell that their not human I just don't know what they are and their not fey either or at least from what I know of the fey." I flopped back on to my bed again, by now Lulu had come upstairs to join us. She sat down next to Thomas and put her head on his lap.

"But the more important question is…Do you trust them? I mean you do otherwise you wouldn't be going over there. Why do you trust them though is the other question." I thought about it for a couple minutes before I gave him my answer.

"I trust them because…I don't know really. I mean the fact that they're not human is a little weird but you're not human either and your trust worthy. So are most of Harry's other friends and Dad has interacted with them several times and he doesn't get any weird vibe off of them either. Hell, Carlisle the father works at the hospital and has saved countless lives by being there or at least that's what Dad tells me. If they were evil he couldn't do that right?" Thomas sat there thinking for a few minutes before nodding his head.

"I think your right little one, but be careful and take this with you." Thomas reached into his back pocket and pulled out and older cell phone it was about as long as my hand and as about as thick. It was turned off as well.

"It's is a specially made phone that you or Harry can use in a pinch, most of the more delicate and unessential wiring has been taken out. It is to stay turned off until you need it. If you need to call someone, or the cops just turn it on and hold down the one and for me all you need to do is turn it on the press the call button twice in quick succession." I nodded my head and went to go put the phone in my bag. Lulu at this point had stopped bugging Thomas for pets and had walked over my bedroom window and was looking out into the tree again. This time instead of barking or wagging her tail she just kinda cocked her head to the side.

"Does she do that often?" Thomas asked as he stood up to look out the window.

"Yeah, sorta. Just the past couple of nights. Why? You see anything?" Thomas looked out through the glass but didn't open it.

"See anything?" I asked.

"No." Before Thomas walked away though Lulu let out a whine like noise, huffed and walked away from the window and flopped down on her doggie bed which was near the window.

"Ok that was different." Thomas just hmmm'd again.

"Make sure to keep your windows locked at all times. Good night little one." Thomas kissed me on my head as he made his way out of my room. Because of the lack of sleep and just cause I felt like being a little lazy I went ahead and got ready for bed.

**Page Break**

The dream I had that night was not like the nightmare from the night before. This time I was back in the forest in my purple dress wearing Murphy's grandmother's locket and barefoot staring at the fire where the man sat again. When he turned around I once again noticed his glowing white eyes.

"Welcome back child." He said in a voice that sounded like he had just taken a shot or ten of whiskey.

"Uh, hi." Well aren't I just eloquent.

"Please take a seat." He said gesturing toward the other log across the fire. I made my way over a little hesitantly and took a seat.

"I'm sorry that I have been remiss in talking to you child, but certain…events needed my attention."

"Uh, ok."

"Aren't you going to ask me what those events were?"

"I kinda don't see the point I mean if you were going to tell me what they were you would've just said them." The man laughed at that.

"Very true child, very true."

"So…is there a reason why I'm here?"

"Yes actually there is, as of right now I am doing my best to protect you from the woman's influence. But I am having a hard time doing it because she's got something or someone that is helping her. Not sure what it or who it is yet."

"Ok…but why protect me? I mean I'm really grateful and all but why?" He smiled and took a few breaths before speaking again.

"Because you are to set in motion events that will set this forest and my other forests to right; but in order to do that you must make your choices without bias."

I thought about that for a couple seconds.

"So basically I'm a domino piece, some pawn on a chess board." Needless to say I was a little upset; no one likes to be told that they aren't worth anything in the grand scheme of things. The guy laughed at my statement, I mean like a full belly laugh.

"Calm down child, you are more important than a pawn you're just not the king or queen is all."

"Oh….ok."

"Let me put it this way. You may not have the…raw power of some of those you know but you will have purpose and…access to things that will aid you in doing what needs to be done, when the time calls for it that is."

I just kinda stared at him blankly not entirely getting what he was talking about.

"And now child, it's time for you to wake up." The nest thing I knew my alarm was going off and Lulu was sitting next to my bed with her head on my mattress, tail tapping away on the wood floor.

**Page Break**

It probably goes without saying that I was kinda nervous this morning. So much so that I almost didn't eat any breakfast, except Thomas was watching me like a hawk so I ate without tasting anything. I hurried back upstairs and tried to figure out what to wear. Which was difficult cause I was trying to look cute without looking like I tried and every girl knows that it is a very difficult thing to do.

I eventually decided on a printed yellow and red Henley, yellow tank top underneath, jeans, and my black patent lace up boots. I had just made it downstairs with my bag and was grabbing my coat when someone knocked on the door. At that moment I didn't think it would be Jasper and Edward cause for some reason I thought they would honk the horn when they were outside. I don't know why I thought that and apparently I was wrong. Since I was closest to the door I opened and there stood the two of them in all their glory. Before I could say anything to either of them Lulu sped past me and jumped all over the both of them. I was mortified, thankfully she hadn't been in any mud otherwise it would have ended very badly.

"Oh, my god! I'm so sorry." I said while trying to make a grab for Lulu's collar.

Which I failed at cause at that moment she decided to move from introducing herself to Edward to making introductions with Jasper. And of course at that moment my klutziness struck and I tripped but I was caught by Edward before I fell. I quickly righted myself with help from Edward but the blush that appeared whenever one of them touched me made itself apparent. Edward just chuckled and smiled.

"Good morning Broal, Chief Swan." Edward said looking over my shoulder to Charlie who was getting ready to leave as well.

"Mornin Edward, Jasper. You drive safe and be careful and remember kid call me when you get to their house." Charlie said walking by Jasper who was kneeling down on the porch playing with Lulu. All three of us said our goodbyes to Charlie as he made his way to the cruiser.

"Lulu come on I gotta go." I said after finally grabbing her collar. Of course it was kinda pointless to try to move cause she had a couple pounds on me. She whined and butt planted on the porch.

"Ok, fine say goodbye but then you have to get in the house." Lulu stood back up wagging her tail. She went after Jasper first since he was the closest; he had stood up while I had tried to move her so he wasn't knocked to the ground. In fact he barely moved at all when she planted her paws on his shoulders and gave him a big sloppy wet one. Jasper just laughed and scratched her behind the ears. She repeated the process with Edward, also scratched her behind the ears.

After I got Lulu in the house finally, I looked at the guys to make sure they didn't have stains or dirt on them from my crazy dog. And might have been enjoying the view a little too, but that was just a bonus. Hey that's my story and I'm sticking to it! Edward was wearing a blue button up, with dark blue jeans, and black shoes with his grey peacoat. Jasper was wearing a bright red sweater, jeans, brown hiking boots, and a green coat. From the looks on their faces both boys caught me looking.

"Uh, well at least, from the looks of it, she didn't get anything on you guys."

Edward smirked and Jasper just nodded his head. We made our way to Jasper's muscle car; I got in on the passenger side. Edward opened the door for me as well held my hand as I maneuvered into the backseat, which was huge. Once Edward and Jasper got in we were off, with the big muscle cars engine roaring the entire way.

"So, Jasper what type car is this? I mean I know it's a muscle car, but what kind?"

"It is a fully restored 1967 Pontiac GTO, darlin."

"Oh…cool, Vin Diesel drove a car like this in one of his movies right?" From my vantage point of the backseat I saw Jasper grip the steering wheel tighter and that just seemed to make Edward laugh.

"He hates it when people say that."

"Why?"

"Because darlin, a GTO is amazing car and shouldn't only be known because of some…movie!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Not your fault darlin." Jasper said as he relaxed his grip on the steering wheel. Edward just chuckled and shook his head while looking out the window. A few minutes went by before anyone spoke again. It wasn't one of those strained silences it was comforting, not comfortable comforting like…..I…belonged here. I couldn't describe it, it was just..right. Edward was the first to break the silence.

"So…who was the man outside the school yesterday?" I thought after Edward finished question that I heard Jasper curse but I wasn't quite sure.

"Well, he's kinda sorta my uncle. In a way." Yeah that wasn't vague or anything.

Edward turned around in his seat with his eyebrow raised and looked at me.

I laughed at the expression on his face.  
"Thomas is the half-brother to my biological uncle."

"Ok, your gonna have to elaborate some darlin."

"My Dad and my Uncle Harry are half brothers; they have the same father different mothers. Harry and Thomas have the same mother but different fathers, does it make sense now?"

Both boys nodded and within a few minutes we were at school.


	9. A slap on the wrist redo

**AN:Sorry for the long time between updates my muse tried to run away again. But don't I hunted him down beat him over the head and now he's chained to the wall. He won't get away again…I hope. Comment/Reviews are always welcome (as long as they are polite ones) but are not required.**

**All of the outfits mentioned there will be links on my profile page.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own character.**

When I stepped out of the back of Jasper's car (with help from Edward), I noticed that everyone was staring at us. Can't say I blame them though, if the roles were reversed I would have stared too. It was just a little unnerving. Neither of the boys seemed bothered by it though, I guess that they were used to it. We parted ways outside of my Art class.

Other than the odd entrance this morning, the rest of the day was pretty normal. I got the normal questions about why Jasper had driven me to school this morning. The only ones who were really curious about it were Jessica, and Lauran. Jessica out of pure curiosity and Lauran cause she was looking for something to be a bitch about. Jess's gossipy tendency's didn't really bother me; cause let's face it everyone loves a little gossip sometime. Thomas told me once that the best way to stop gossip is to know who the gossipers are cause then you know where to go to find out where lies and rumors get started. Lauren on the other hand was just a plain old bitch.

"So you get a ride from that gorgeous man yesterday and this morning you get one from Jasper. I wonder how you ever managed that." Lauren said the last part with tons of sarcasm. Angela and I both looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"He's my Uncle Thomas, Lauren. My Dad had to work; he is visiting so he gave me a ride. And my truck is in the garage waiting for a part and since I was going to the Cullen's after school anyway to work on a History project he offered to just give me a ride. That's all." I said as I stood up to empty my tray.

I walked into Biology smiled at Edward and took my seat. Edward was absorbed in his notebook; I had seen it a few times. It was one of those composition notebooks and he seemed to writing furiously in it. Fifteen minutes into class and Mr. Banner still hadn't showed up, which was weird. Around the twenty minute mark Mrs. Cope the secretary came into our classroom to say that Mr. Banner had gotten sick and that we had a free period today and that she would be staying with us til the end of class. Edward didn't look up from his notebook until there was about five minutes left in class; I had spent most of the period drawing in my Biology notebook. I wasn't very good at Biology or Gym for that matter but I was really good (at least I thought so) at artistic type stuff. Drawing, painting, photography stuff like that; I am pretty much a low B high C with occasional A's (usually in an art type class). I had been drawing mindlessly which I did sometimes; I just let my pencil move where it wanted to. I had ended up drawing the forest clearing where I had talked to the man in my dream last night. The big noticeable difference was that he wasn't anywhere in the picture. It was just the trees, the fire and the moon was peeking out from behind some of the trees. I felt more than heard Edward looking over my left shoulder at my picture. I held it up for him to get a better look. I wasn't shy about my artwork, I couldn't be. Between Charlie and Renee who from when I was very little would put anything I up I did I learned to be proud of, what Renee called, compensation for my klutziness. Plus I've learned that when you're klutzy that you already have enough to be embarrassed about, why be embarrassed about something you have some control over and are good at?

"So whadya think?" I asked him.

"It's good, very good. How did you learn to draw like this?" He asked still holding my picture.

"A mixture of my Mom and just natural talent, I guess. And a lot of practice too, I love to draw it chills me out."

"Really, that's impressive. I might have to ask you to draw me something one day."

"I take commissions, just tell me whatcha want and how big you want the picture and I can probably do it. Of course there is a fee…naturally." I was being a little sarcastic with the last bit, it made Edward laugh.

"Is that fee dependent on the type of drawing and size or just size?" He asked.

"Uh, size and whether the person wants it in color or not." The bell chose that moment to ring. Edward leaned down close to my ear as he left.

"That is good to know." He said giving me his trademark smirk.

I just rolled my eyes and got up to walk with Edward to my History class.

In History we spent the class period going over the specifics of what Mr. White wanted from our projects. Apparently a lot of people had been asking him about it and he decided to be nice about it and actually tell us. He even showed an example power point presentation that some of his students had done a couple of years ago the he thought was the best. I was amazed to find out that a power point presentation was just a fancy computer automated slide show. I knew some basic stuff about computers, but since I couldn't use one without making it go all explody I never got to use one. I just prayed that Jasper's computer wasn't so high tech that just being near me was enough to set it off. The more modern a piece of technology is the harder people like me and Harry were on it. It had something to do with the fact that we could wield magic, I didn't know the specifics just that we break high tech stuff really easily. About half-way through the class period a piece of paper landed on my desk.

_Edward said you drew a really picture in Biology, can I see it?_

I stared at the piece of paper for a second then turned and raised my eyebrow at him before writing my reply.

_**Random much? Yeah you can see it just gimme a sec.**_

I heard Jasper chuckle as he read my response. As I reached down into my bag to get my notebook that the drawing was in I heard the piece of paper land on my desk again. As discreetly as I could I handed him my notebook before reading the note.

_I would say I'm sorry but you are paying about as much attention to this as I am so I don't really see the problem._

I looked from the note to kinda nod my head somewhat unwillingly agreeing with him that got me another chuckle.

_**So what do ya think?**_

I asked passing the note back to him as he looked at my drawing.

_It's good, you're very talented._

We almost got caught passing notes just as I had finished reading it. Somehow Jasper was able to get a hold of it before Mr. White saw it. The rest of the class period went by without us passing notes again. Jasper spent most of the period messing around on his Blackberry. At the same time, I guess you could say my muse struck me, I started drawing. What I drew were Edward and Jasper leaning against something on talking. I didn't know what they were leaning on just that it was a position I had seen them in almost every morning since I started coming here. In my drawing they were both smiling as well. I finished some of it before class ended and was able to hide it before Jasper saw it. Now like I said before I'm not shy about my ability to draw it's just that I didn't want to look like some crazy crushing teenager to one of the two objects of my crazy crush, cause that would be embarrassing.

Gym was Gym there wasn't too much to say on that subject. I was able to duck out a few minutes early though. _Yay me!_ I was at my locker when the bell rang. I don't know how it happened by one second I was looking for my History book (which somehow got buried at the bottom of my locker) and the next Edward and Jasper were there. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I looked up and they were standing there. It's amazing I can watch a horror movie and go to bed and not have a single nightmare, but if the toast pops out of the toaster or someone is standing where I don't expect them to be I practically scream like a two year old.

"God, don't do that!" I said glaring at the two of them. My reaction had earned a laugh.

"Sorry darlin, didn't mean to spook ya."

"Nah, you're fine. Just try not to do it again please. Cause you spook me on the wrong day and I might end up slugging you." That statement got me another laugh.

"So what do you want for dinner tonight?" Edward asked as we made our way to Jasper's car.

"Huh?" My answer seemed to of flustered Edward.

"Um, I was just wondering, if you aren't staying for dinner that is fine …" I saw Edwards eyes dart to my other side where Jasper stood before looking back at me.

"If you guys don't care I don' want to be a pain or anything. I'll just have whatever your Mom makes." The boys shared another look.

"We will stop somewhere and get you something to eat on the way home, if that's ok?" Edward asked.

"Uh, yeah sure. If you don't mind me, asking why?"

"Our diet is very...specialized and it would be simpler to just pick up something you would like for dinner."

"Oh, ok. Is that why you guys never eat lunch here?" I asked, by this time we had made it to the car.

"You noticed that?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I mean you all get lunch every day pick at for awhile and then just throw it away. It's kinda hard to miss." Both boys shared another look before looking back at me.

"It's easier to get the food and waste it than having to deal with being labeled even bigger freaks by the student body."

"Yeah that makes sense. High school is a rough place to be different, that's for sure." I said nodding my head as Edward opened the door and moved the seat so I could get in. At my last high school I was the resident no clique/stereotype freak. I wasn't emo or goth or anything like that. I was just the klutzy, daughter of a local artist who was known for being flighty and flirting with anything male.

The only real friend I had was my next door neighbor, who along with me was a bit of the neighborhood freak as well. His name was Poindexter (and yes that was his real name) and he was homeschooled. He was also a really big computer geek. Considering I couldn't get to close to technology you would think that we would be the least likely people to be friends. But being really different from everyone else will make even the most unlikely people friends. We usually hung out in my backyard just talking about books and art (which was some of the few things we had in common). Mom then had to go and marry a guy almost ten years younger than her. Which that probably wouldn't have been that bad if we had lived in downtown Pheonix, but we lived in the burbs where everyone tries to keep up the appearance of the perfect white picket fence fantasy. My only other friends up til now had either been the Carpenter kids (who lived in Chicago) or adults. I was alone but I wasn't really lonely. Oh, there were times I was but they were usually few and far between. I had my art, my books, and my magic studies so it wasn't too bad. Of course now that I had real friends I was intent that before I graduated I would experience almost everything high school had to offer.

**Page Break**

We stopped at the diner so I could get something to eat. The boys had decided (apparently they had the conversation while I was lost in thought) that I might as well stay here and eat then go on to their house. We took a seat at one of the few four person tables; Jasper to my right and Edward across from us. I originally was just going to get the chicken fried steak, potatoes and gravy but Jasper and Edward both gave me this weird look.

"What?"

"You should try to eat healthier than that, darlin." I just rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Well, I didn't eat much lunch today and I'm teenager. We're supposed to eat like a walking talking garbage disposal. It's in the teenager handbook right under 'can be bitchy and moody for no apparent reason' rule."

"Some doctors believe that teenage moodiness goes hand in hand with how much junk food they consume." Was Edwards little addition to the conversation. I just glared at him he in turn just raised an eyebrow at me. I saw the logic in what they were saying but a part of me just wanted to be bull headed about it. They were right of course I did need more green things in my diet. So when the waitress came to take my order I decided to do something that would make everyone happy.

"I'll have the country fried steak, green beans, and a house salad with ranch dressing and a Dr. Pepper to drink." I handed the woman my menu. My slight change in my meal seemed have chilled them out a bit.

"So do either of you…boys want anything to eat?" The waitress asked making goo-goo eyes at the both of them. The both of them reacted differently to her attentions. Edward squirmed under her attention and just shook his head no.

"No Thank You."

Jasper seemed to just be politely putting up with her.

"No Thank You I think we're good for now, Ma'am." He smiled at the end of his statement I think to lessen the sting of calling her Ma'am. The waitress turned, huffed and took my order back to the kitchen.

"That was a little mean, Jasper. She's like in her early 20's not old enough to be called Ma'am." I said as I punched his arm. It felt like I was hitting a piece of steel.

"Ow!" I said as I shook out my hand. I heard Edward sigh before he stuck his hand into his water glass to grab some ice. He reached across the table and grabbed my hand; he looked it over for a second before putting the ice on it. My hand had turned a little red but thankfully from the feel of it I hadn't broken anything; I guess the pain is my price for hitting Jasper on the arm.

"What are you wearing armor under there or something?" I asked plucking at the sleeve of Jasper's sweater. That made Jasper laugh a little but it made Edward glare at him. Edward had been holding the piece of ice on my hand for awhile when I eventually looked to see the two of them having a stare down. Well they were kinda having stare down, slash private conversation. Edward was nodding or shaking his head and depending on which ever he did Jasper would quirk an eyebrow or glare at him depending on his head motion. The 'conversation' between them was abruptly ended by the arrival of my salad.

It was a little weird at first for me to sit there and eat as they just kinda sat there. But that didn't last very long because Edward started an impromptu Biology study session. All in all it took a little over forty-five minutes for me to eat and all.

We made it to the Cullen home a little before four thirty. I called Charlie as soon as we got there; realizing too late that I had forgot to call him as soon as school ended. Needless to say he was a little unhappy with me; he told me that we were going to have a 'talk' when I got home tonight. _Oh, joy._ From what I could tell we were in the house by ourselves for the most part. I was starting to get a little freaked out about that thought. I mean it wasn't like I didn't like them (that obviously wasn't true) it was just there was a lot of stuff that could happen in a parent empty house. Not to mention the hell I would have to go through if Charlie found out. About that time was when Esme and Alice walked through the front door.

"Hi, Broal."

"Hello, sweetie."

"Hey Esme, Alice.

"So this is a rather unexpected visit. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Esme asked, I looked at Jasper and Edward with a raised eyebrow almost as if to say 'you didn't tell her?'.

"Broal and Jasper have a History project they have to work on and Edward's going to help her study for her Biology test on Friday." Alice said seeming to dance across the room to the couch and sitting down.

Esme had a surprised look on her face while Edward and Jasper both looked like a little irritated for some reason.

"Oh, well then. Do you need anything sweetie?"

"No Esme I'm fine." I said, just as I finished that sentence Rosalie and Emmett arrived home.

Rosalie stopped dead in her track on seeing me and Emmett who was behind her almost ran into her.

"Broal"

"Rosalie" Was the extent of our exchange.

"What is she doing here?" Rosalie asked sounding more than a little angry. Before anyone answered her I chimed in.

"_She_ is here to work on a History project with Jasper for school and to get some help from Edward in Biology." I said raising an eyebrow at her and crossing my arms across my chest, which just seemed to piss her off even more.

"Listen here you lit….." Rosalie started to say before Esme interrupted her.

"Why don't you and Jasper go ahead and go into Carlisle's study. That would be the place to start the project I think."

I nodded my head and along with Jasper headed into Carlisle's study.

Two hours later we had gotten a little side tracked from the project. It had all started out kinda harmlessly when I had made the statement about wondering why the south could have been so arrogant and stupid about their assumption in the right to own another person. It had all kinda gone downhill from there. Jasper was silent for a couple seconds after my statement.

"The North was just as _arrogant_ as the South. The North assumed that it could just tell another group of people how to live because they thought they were better than them. With all of their manners and _ideas _of equality, well I hate to break this to ya but they were just as racist as a lot of Southerns. They just hid it better is all." I just sat there surprised by the anger in Jasper's voice.

"And don't sit there an judge a group of people ya know nothin about cause that makes ya just as bad as they were! Get a clue darlin, just cause the North won doesn mean that they were completely innocent of any bad things that went on back then." Jasper by now had stood up and his southern accent which had been somewhat lighter before had gotten thicker the more he talked. Jasper was also starting to scare me a little bit too. I mean up to this point Jasper had always been the understanding and comforting one and this was just so different then the Jasper I knew.

"Jasper." He and I both turned to see who had said his name. It was Carlisle; he was standing in the door way to his study with Edward and Emmett not too far behind him. I looked back at Jasper who was still standing but hanging his head. All of a sudden he slammed the book he had been looking at down on the table and then he left the room in a hurry. The three of them came into the room not long after Jasper left; Edward took a seat next to me.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked no one in particular.

"Jasper' family was in the Civil War. They originated from Texas so they ended up on the Confederate side; they never owned any slaves though. And from what I was seen they were pretty forward thinking for their time."

"Oh, I didn't know that. I didn't mean to insult his family like that I just was kinda thinking out loud is all."

"I think he knows that, it's just that he has to listen to people call his family racist either directly or indirectly when they weren't. Also, Broal the Civil War wasn't really about slavery, not entirely." Carlisle said taking a seat behind his desk.

"It wasn't what was it about then?" I asked curiously.

"A whole mixture of things. Some of it was about slavery mind you, but it was also about one group of people telling others how to live and also most of the south at the time didn't want Abraham Lincoln for a president either. To put it simply it all came down to a belief of superiority, the North thought it was superior to the South and vice versa."

"Oh, I didn't know that." I said looking down at the ground before looking back up at Carlisle.

Carlisle just gave me an understanding smile. I sat there for a couple of minutes before I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"How about we go into the living room and try to study some Biology?" Edward asked, I nodded my head in agreement. It took a minute or two for us (with the help from Emmett) to put away all the books Jasper and I had gotten out.

I took a seat on the couch and Edward sat on one of the armchairs. Our Biology books were on the coffee table in front of us. About fifteen minutes into studying Alice danced into the room and took a seat next to me on the couch. I smiled at her as she took a seat; Edward seemed to be ignoring her.

"So what are you two doing?" She asked, Edward answered before I could.

"What does it look like we're doing Alice?"

Alice looked at me and rolled her eyes that caused me to giggle. My giggling caused Edward to look up from his Biology notes that he was trying to teach me from. Try being the key word there.

"What do you want Alice?" Edward asked, sounding a little miffed.

"Nothing, _Edward._ I just wanted to see what you all were up to is all." Alice said sounding a little huffy.

"We're studying for Biology, now please leave."

Alice didn't leave she continued to sit there. I think was just to annoy Edward and personally I found it kinda funny. After a few minutes Alice spoke up again.

"So, Broal are you going to the Winter Formal?" She asked.

"Yeah, I don't have a dress yet but that I have one in mind so that won't be too hard to fix."

"ooohhhh…what's the dress look like and who's your date going to be?" I thought I saw Edward tense up.

"Uh, the dress is just black and white, strapless and I don't have a date." I said shrugging my shoulders on the last bit.

"Are you waiting for someone to ask you?" She asked tilting her head to the side looking really confused.

"No, I don't really care either way. You don't need a date to go to a dance Alice." Besides the only two people who I wanted to ask me weren't so I wasn't going to get my hopes up. My statement seemed to make her think and she was quiet for a few more minutes. Edward got back to helping me study for the time being.

About fifteen minutes later Alice spoke up again.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" As Alice asked her question, at the same time Edward slapped his notebook down on the coffee table; then he proceeded to pinch the bridge of his nose, close his eyes and sigh. That made me laugh, what made me laugh harder was when he looked up while still pinching the bridge of his nose and glared at me. That seemed to set Alice off as well; she joined me in my laughter. After I had finally calmed down enough to speak, I answered Alice's question.

"I'll probably end up doing a grand tour of the states." I said being sarcastic.

Both Alice and Edward gave me a confused looks. Alice was the only one to voice the confusion.

"Huh?"

"I'll probably spend some of the holiday up here with my Dad. Then I'll most likely end up going down to visit my Mom and Phil. And New Year's will probably be spent either here or in Chicago, with my Uncle Harry."

When I looked back up to look through the large glass doors out on to the porch, I saw Jasper walk back up on to the porch with Esme. They seemed to be talking about something both of their backs were turned us. Esme stood very prim and proper like with her right hand on his back as Jasper leaned on the deck railing. After a couple of seconds she rubbed his back and then turned around to come back into the house. Esme smiled at us as she came into the house and made her way upstairs, shutting the patio door behind her. Edward went back to trying to teach me Biology, but I couldn't take my eyes off of the slightly hunched figure of Jasper. After a minute or two I excused myself from Alice and Edward and made my way out on to the patio to stand next to Jasper. I walked up to where he stood and leaned on the railing looking out on to the Cullen's backyard which was very close to the deep green Washington forest. I felt more than saw Jasper lean up off his elbows and place his hand on the railing before he spoke.

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I let my temper get the best of me. Once again I'm sorry. I hope you will accept my apology." Jaspers accent had returned to its original depth.

"It's ok Jasper, I know I probably would have acted the same way if someone had called anyone in my family from either then or now anything similar. So you're fine it's not a big deal." I said smiling at him in hopes to reassure him some. While Jasper and I had been talking Edward had come out to join us. He took up the spot on my other side, turning around to lean his back on the railing. Jasper's reaction and statement about his family got me wondering about something.

"How old were you guys when you were adopted Esme and Carlisle?" I asked still looking out over the backyard. It was a few moments before either of them said anything. Edward was the first to answer my question.

"Sometimes it feels like I've been here forever and others it feels like it was yesterday. Carlisle took me in after he watched both my parents die. I thought after my parents died that I would never have a family again, Esme and Carlisle thankfully never gave up on me. I was pretty awful when I first came to live with them, but neither of them ever gave up on me and I will be forever thankful to them for that." Edward said hanging his head slightly, with his eyes squeezed shut; like he was trying to keep from crying. I placed my hand on his back and rubbed it in a try to give him some comfort. I knew that no amount of sorrys would ever make him feel better. He eventually took a deep breath and looked at me giving me a smile that seemed to say 'thank you', before looking over the top of my head at Jasper. Jasper's position hadn't changed much, but he did seem to be tenser. He took deep breath and let it out slowly before he spoke.

"Before I came to the Cullen's I was involved with some pretty nasty people. They were probably some of the most sick and twisted people I will ever meet. I got out before it got to bad but I still have some problems because of the…lifestyle I lead while with them. My…temper is the hardest for me to control sometimes. The Cullen's have been patient with me so far but sometimes I feel like I am just one big disappointment sometimes." During Jasper and Edward's talk about their pasts I noticed two things about them. One the self loathing the both of them had for themselves was almost touchable and two they were both very aware of just how much the Esme and Carlisle had done for them. I leaned over a bit, still keeping my hand on Edward's back, and put my other hand lightly on top of Jasper's. That action seemed to calm him a bit and I saw him visibly relax some.

We stayed out there for a few minutes before I started getting cold. Edward was the first to the door which he held open for me. I walked in with Jasper behind me and Edward coming in last. When we walked into the living room I noticed that the rest of the Cullen's had arrived there. Have you ever gotten that feeling that something is sitting on your skin, not someone touching you but like a bug or something. Well I got that feeling and out of pure reflex slapped my left hand down on the top of my right hand, killing a mosquito in the process.

"Filthy little blood sucker." I said after lifting up my hand to look at my own blood smeared across it. I felt a small breeze before I looked back up from my hand. Everyone was staring at me with strained looks on their faces. Except for Gabriel who had as usual an inquisitive look on his face, complete with head cocked to the side. When I looked over my shoulder to see it Edward and Jasper were giving me the same look I noticed that they were gone, and so was Carlisle. The looks that they were all giving were very similar to the looks Edward and Jasper had given me the first day I had gone to Forks High. Complete with entirely black iris's. Gabriel was the first to come out of the stupor, he grabbed a tissue off the coffee table and came over to wipe my hand. Although a part of me was scared another part of me added this obvious reaction to my blood to the list of things about the Cullen's that I could tell Harry and Bob about. Gabriel took the tissue and disappeared into the kitchen with it, a few seconds later Jasper, Edward and Carlisle reappeared in the room.

"I think it's time for Broal to go home." Carlisle said looking at me then Edward and Jasper. Both of the boys nodded their heads before turning to look at me.

"Uh, let me call my dad first before we leave." I said feeling like I had just seen something that no one had wanted me to see.

The ride home was quite, the only time anyone said anything was when Jasper asked me if it was warm enough. I was hoping that this wasn't start a repeat of what happened not too long ago when they started ignoring me. When we finally got back to my house, Edward once again helped out of the back of the car. I said goodbye to the both of them and both only gave me a simple head nod. I had made it only a part of the way to the door before I came to a decision and turned around to walk back to the car. The car was still there cause for all of their asshole tendencies that appeared sometimes they were both still gentlemen. I tapped on the driver side window and made a hand motion for Jasper to roll down the window.

"We need to talk, so can you two please get out of the car?" I asked and then took a few steps back so Jasper could open his door without hitting me. It was a couple of seconds before either of them got out of the car. Jasper got out, shut the door and leaned against it, Edward joined a couple seconds later. Neither spoke they just stood there looking at me.

"Ok, if this whole thing is the beginning of another freeze out period then tell me. Cause if it is I just want to let you know that if you have a 'change of heart' or whatever you call it again I won't accept any type of apology you will give me. Ok?" I said glaring at the two of them slightly.

Jasper just hung his head a little and Edward just clenched and unclenched his jaw. Edward was the first to crack.

"It's too dan…..it's not safe to be friends with us." Was all he said, I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Why? Why is it not safe to be friends with you two or anyone in your family?"

"It just is Broal you will have to take our word for it." Jasper said still hanging his head. I closed the distance between the three of us, coming to within a few inches of them.

"Ugh, whatever. If you guys wanna be my friend or whatever then be it. Stop being a bunch of pussies and grow a pair. But I guess I'll see you guys at school tomorrow, drive safe." I said turning my back on the two of them and making my way into my house.

The slight ache in my chest had returned, but I ignored it and made my way into the living room to tell Charlie I was home and maybe get the 'talk' over with quickly. But when I walked into the living I only saw Thomas and Lulu. Thomas was watching some modeling show.

"Where's my Dad?" Thomas looked up at my question even though I know that he heard me walk in.

"He got called into the station on some emergency; he'll be back some time tomorrow he thinks."

"Oh, ok. I guess I'll go to bed then. See you in the morning Thomas." I said turning around and making my way to the stairs.

"So I guess you'll need a ride tomorrow to and from school then?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind." I said not turning all the way around.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning." He said turning back to the TV. Lulu being aware of my moods like she always was; followed me up to my room.

**Page Break**

Lulu and I laid in my bed for awhile just listening to the radio. I had my face buried in her neck. This was all getting to be so depressing. I mean if I knew what they were I could at least know how to respond to their whole 'we are too dangerous' trip. But I had no proof or even any information that proved absolutely that they weren't human and that still wouldn't guarantee that they wouldn't try to shut me up if they thought I would reveal them to the population. Of course the only one who I thought would do that was Rosalie the others seemed to kind and gentle in nature to do anything too bad. Of course I could always be wrong.

I eventually got up and got ready for bed. The dreams I had that night, and yes I said dreams were a bit different. The first was me once again in the forest except this time I was at the very edge of it looking out. I was still technically in the woods though and just beyond the tree line was a swirling red and black energy that was randomly striking at the trees. It would hit some type of force though and be stopped short. The red and black energy was getting more and more aggressive as I sat there and watched it. Even though it wasn't getting past the field that was around the forest I was getting more that a little worried.

The second dream was the weirdest of the two. I was in bed looking up at Edward who was sitting on my bed with his cold hand on my cheek. His thumb was lightly stroking my cheekbone. He smiled at me before turning to look to his side. I looked in that direction to see Jasper standing there he gave me small smile. I tried to say something but it came out as more of a garbled mess. The two of them appeared to hear something, twisting their heads to look at my bedroom door before turning back to look at me.

"Sweet dreams Love." Edward said before he leaned down and kissed me on the left side of my forehead. He moved out of the way and Jasper took his place.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite, Darlin." Jasper kissed the right side of my forehead.


	10. Surprise redo

**AN: Comment/Reviews are always welcome (as long as they are polite ones) but are not required.**

**All of the outfits mentioned there will be links on my profile page.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own character.**

The next thing I remember was waking up to the sound of my alarm going off. You ever have one of those days when even though you know you got enough sleep you still feel dead tired? Well that turned out to be one of those days. After taking my shower I shuffled downstairs to see if there was any coffee. There wasn't so I just grabbed a poptart and some chocolate milk and sat down to eat still half asleep. Thomas from what I could see was in the living room watching the morning news. He just gave me a look as I made my way back upstairs. I picked out what to wear in a half asleep stupor. I grabbed a pair of jeans, snoopy tshirt, and a green and black hoodie, with some white k-swiss sneakers. I wondered sleeply downstairs to get my stuff before Thomas drove me to school.

"Thomas I'm ready to head out if you are." I said trying to put my coat on, when I looked up I saw Thomas looking out of one of the windows in the living room out in to the front yard. He turned to look at me before he answered me.

"I think that this is an answer to your question." He said cocking his head toward the window.

At first I just looked at him confused before I made my way over to the window to look out. There in my drive way was a silver Volvo with Edward and Jasper standing outside of it.

"Well I'll be damned." I said finally managing to get my coat on while staring out the window.

"You better get going, no reason for you to be late for school." Thomas said turning away from the window to look at me. All I could do was sigh and make my way out the front door.

I walked up to them watching my feet for safety's sake. Cause klutzy and sleepy don't go well together, in fact I was amazed I had been doing this good so far. I stopped a few feet from them, when I had exited my house both boys had stopped leaning on the car and stood up.

"So, I'm guessin that this means you two have made up your minds?" I asked looking between the two of them. Both boys nodded their heads.

"You were right." Was all Jasper said.

"Do you still want to be friends with us after all of that yesterday?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'm good with that. I'm just glad you morons finally came to your senses." Is what I said but it came out as just one garbled mess since I yawned twice during my statement. That brought a chuckle from Jasper.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked trying to hide the fact that he was just as close to laughing, and failing miserably.

"Yeah, I don't know why I'm so sleepy. I got enough sleep last night and there's no coffee in the house so I'm probably gonna be dead on my feet the entire day. Oh joy." I said only yawning in the middle. Edward took a look at his watch before saying anything.

"It is still early enough that we can make a stop a Starbucks if you truly need coffee that badly."

I stared at him for a couple seconds, with the thought that nothing more beautiful had ever been said in my life. That should tell you just how badly I needed coffee. Next thing the both of us knew I had launched myself at him hugging tightly.

"You beautiful, beautiful man you." I said squeezing him tighter for a second. It took Edward a couple seconds before he returned the hug. I felt him take a deep breath and hold it before we ended the hug. Jasper when I turned to look at him just smirked at me before opening the back passenger side door.

"I believe we'll take that as a yes."

I took a seat in the back of the shiny silver Volvo and within a few seconds we were off to the coffee mecca that is Starbucks.

**Page Break**

The Starbucks is in the shopping center they don't have a drive-thru. So I was forced to get out of the nice warm car with its comfortable leather seats and go in and order. I had assumed that the Jasper and Edward would stay in the car while I went in to order. Only one of them stayed in the car, Jasper came in with me. He even opened both the car door and the door to the shop for me.

"Welcome to Starbucks what can I get for you today?" Asked one of the Barista's who looked like one of those people who is just happy most of the time.

"Uh, a Grande White Chocolate Mocha with a shot of Espresso, please." I said sleepily rubbing my eye with my hand and trying to keep from yawning. While I was yawning at one point Jasper snuck in and paid for my drink. I tried to glare at him but I don't even think that I pulled off a half decent scowl. Jasper then ordered for himself; I didn't hear his order I was just trying to focus on staying upright. At one point while I was doing a slow blink I noticed that Jasper had wondered off somewhere and the next he was back standing next to me as I waited for my order to be done. For the pure and simple fact that I was so tired and that I knew if I sat down I would fall asleep. I instead decided to just lean on Jasper. I had been intending to lean on his shoulder but instead I somehow ended up leaning against his chest. He put an arm around my shoulders. All I knew for sure as I stood there was that one his sweater that he was wearing was really soft and that when I'm sleepy he smells even better. _I wonder if it's the same way with how Edward smells._ But at the same time I kept thinking something wasn't right, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

The thing that Jasper had ordered wasn't a drink but one of Starbuck's little take with you mug things. I found that out as we made our way out to the car and he grabbed my drink took the top off of both containers and filled the mug up.

"Better to be safe than sorry darlin."

I couldn't fault him for being a little paranoid, cause knowing me I would have probably spilled all of my coffee on me and gotten second degree burns while I was at it too.

**Page Break**

I was more than half-way done with my coffee by the time we made it to school. There was still plenty of time before school started and the other Cullen's were already there too. Except today there was one more car next to the Jeep, it was the black Audi that I remember Gabriel drove. I noticed that at about the same time I noticed Alice bouncing over to where I was standing with Edward and Jasper.

"Hi!" She chirped after stopping in front of me. Both Jasper and Edward grunted their greetings to her.

"Hey, Alice." I said as I was just now starting to wake up. _God bless coffee._

"So Broal have you gotten your dress for the formal yet?" She asked swaying back and forth a bit, almost like she just couldn't hold still.

"No I haven't had a chance to go get it yet. Why?"

"Well….I was thinking that since you need a ride after school anyway. That you and I could go get it before we head back to my house so you can work on your project with Jasper."

I was awake enough to see the logic in what she said and also it would make it easier on me.

"Uh, yeah sure we'll just have to stop by my house first so I can get my money. Since all I have on me is my money for lunch." Alice squealed and clapped her hands.

"Ok, I'll see you at the car after school, kay? Bye!" And then she turned and skipped/flitted away.

After she left, I then proceeded to chug the last bit of my coffee. Which earned me a 'woooo' from Emmett and some clapping. I laughed bowed to Emmett and shook my head before turning to Edward and Jasper.

"I'll see you guys later." I waved to the other Cullen's before making my way over to where I knew Ben, Angela and the rest would be hanging out before school.

**Page Break**

My day progressed as usual. Art we were practicing drawing a bowl of fruit, Photography we were learning how to do portraits (with lights and stands and all). Calculus was the usual grouping of insane equations. Lunch was normal so was Biology. History we were working in groups again, so nothin new there. Gym was different though, when I got there Coach Clapp told everyone that we were not going to be changing today and to go ahead and take a seat on the bleachers. I was practically giddy on the inside. That meant my percentage chance to hurt myself or someone else had just gone down hugely. I took a seat with Jessica, Mike, and Tyler on the bleachers. Waiting to see what Coach Clapp had in store for us.

It turned out that the lesson was going to be on the proper way to do both the Heimlich Maneuver and CPR. He was going over the steps for both that something he said struck me.

"If there is no pulse and you can't hear a heartbeat…"

Heartbeat, why did that word stick in my head. Then it struck me Jasper and Edward didn't have a heartbeat. I should have heard it when I was leaning up against their chest or when I hugged Edward this morning. Both times my ear was in almost the exact place to have of heard it. Of course there was the possibility I just wasn't paying any attention. But I didn't think so.

By the time I was making my way out to where Alice was parked, I was not so much freaked out about it. But I was just a little curious though. I mean this new tidbit of information was just another part of the larger puzzle that was the Cullen family. Alice was already standing by the Audi, practically vibrating with anticipation. Jasper and Edward were standing with her apparently in deep conversation with her. Both of their backs were to me, I could see Alice in between the space the boys left from where they were standing. I saw her roll her eyes a couple time during their conversation. I was keeping my distance so that they could have the chance to talk. The next thing I knew there was a weight on my head I looked to my side and their stood Emmett with his right arm resting on my head.

"What're doin?" I asked trying to look up at him and not succeeding very well.

He just looked down at me and smiled.

"You make a very good armrest."

"Arghhh, jackass." All that little comment got me was a guffawing laugh from Emmett and stares from everyone else in the parking lot.

"You ready to go?" Alice asked as she bounced up to Emmett and me.

"Yeah." I said trying to get Emmett's arm off my head.

I eventually got away from him thanks a little bit to Rosalie who walked up to him and grabbed his arm to haul him away. She didn't even look at me while she did this, which was alright with me. I said my goodbye's to Edward and Jasper as I got into the Audi.

"Alice don't take too long we have work that we have to finish." Jasper said walking toward Edward's Volvo.

It took maybe five minutes or so for Alice to drive to my house and then to the dress shop, all thanks to her insane driving. I had to restrain the urge to jump out of the car, once it stopped, and kiss the ground. Alice on the other hand just hopped out of the car like she didn't drive like a demon or anything. The dress that I liked was still in the window though. So that more than made up with the crazy way Alice drove.

We walked into the store. Well I walked, Alice did that skipping/walk thing she always did.

"Is that the dress you were talking about yesterday?" Alice asked turning and moving to the dress.

"Yep, I thought it was really pretty and let's face it you can't go wrong with black and white."

"It's really pretty, you have good taste." Alice said, although on the last part I could have sworn I heard a tiny bit of surprise in her voice. It took maybe five seconds for Alice to find one of the sales people and get her to take the dress out of the window for me to try on. I would have done it but I kinda was paying that much attention. The thought of neither Edward nor Jasper and possibly the rest of the Cullen's not having a heart beat still weighing heavily on my mind. I was also adding up the money the dress and accessories might cost so I would kinda have an idea on how much I was spending. It wasn't too long later that I found myself in the dressing room trying on the dress. The dress ended up being a little loose, mostly in the chest and hip area. Nothing to terrible but I would still have to get it taken in a smidge.

Fifteen minutes after we arrived at the dress shop, I was making my way to the register to talk to one of the sales ladies about possibly taking it in. Alice stopped me before I got to the register though.

"So, how does it fit?"

"Fine, it's just at little loose in some places. I was going to ask them if they could take it in."

"I could do that for you, and no cost. And I know I could get it done faster than they could."

"Ok cool. Thanks Alice that sure makes things easier…and cheaper."

I was able to get out of the shop without spending more than fifty bucks which I was very happy about. Alice said that she had a bag that I could borrow that would go with the dress. I already had a pair of shoes I could wear with the outfit so that was good too. Alice and I hit the Burger King drive thru before heading to the Cullen's house. I thankfully had remembered to call my Dad right after school got out so I didn't have to worry about that when I got there.

**Page Break**

It took about twenty minutes to get to the Cullen house, and that was only cause the drive-thru took forever. Alice and I walked through the door to a living room to see Gabriel, Jasper, and Edward all seated on the couch watching some weird horror movie. It was in a foreign language, I think it was french. It was really colorful and as usual there was a lot of screaming young ladies in it. Alice was carrying the garment bag that held my dress; I was carrying my dinner and sipping on my Dr. Pepper.

"I'm just going to put your dress in my room and we can fit it after your done eating." Alice said as she made her way upstairs. I on the other had made a beeline for the kitchen not wanting to get any grease on the furniture. I took a seat at the breakfast bar with my back to the living room. The movie was still going and none of the boys had acknowledged either Alice or I since we came in.

I was searching for a plate to put my food on (yes I know it is a little weird but that's how I like to eat). When a hand reached out and opened the cabinet door next to where I was looking and got one down for me. It was Edward; I now noticed that there were no sounds of the TV. I turned around and Jasper was sitting at the breakfast bar and Gabriel was standing at the end of the counter leaning on it.

"Thanks."

Edward's dark blue long sleeve t-shirt had been rolled up to his elbows and was just tight enough to give an idea of how in shape he was.

"So, how did the dress shopping go?" Gabriel asked.

"Pretty well. Considering I already knew what dress I wanted."

Gabriel just nodded his head while I brought my plate around to where my food sat. Jasper was looking at it like it was the most disgusting thing on the planet. I looked up and saw that Edward shared a very similar look. I just rolled my eyes at both of their expressions, I heard Gabriel chuckle most likely at the look on my face. I took my time putting my cheeseburger and onion rings on my plate and dumped the thing of zesty on the plate as well. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper shake his head.

"What?"

"Could you have chosen a more unhealthy meal?"

I just shook my head and rolled my eyes, before digging into my very lovely meal.

I spent most of my meal in silence as the boys talked amongst themselves. Sometime during their conversation Edward had taken a seat on the other side of me and Gabriel had moved around to stand in front of us. The reason why I wasn't talking very much wasn't because I was mad or anything. They were talking about baseball and even though I have watched some games with Charlie, I never really got into it. Now hockey that was a fun sport to watch. Within a few seconds of me finishing my meal I saw Alice bounce into the kitchen and give Gabriel a very looong hello kiss; after which she turned to look at me.

"I finished your dress."

I blinked at her a couple times.

"Really but we've only been here like twenty minutes and I didn't try the dress on for you to take your measurements either."

"Oh, please it wasn't that hard and the dress wasn't that big on you to begin with. But why don't you come upstairs and try it on really fast, just to be sure."

"Oh, ok." I said as I stood up (both Jasper and Edward stood as well) getting ready to clean up my mess. When all of a sudden a small pale hand reached out and grabbed mine.

"Don't worry about that the boys can get it." Alice said as she lightly dragged me behind her, she was strong for such a small thing.

The dress ended up fitting really well. At one point Alice disappeared into her huuuge closet and brought out a pair of at least five inch heels. I started shaking my head almost immediately.

"Oooohhh, no. Not a chance in hell." I said as I backed away from her.

"Come on…these will look fabulous with that dress." She said trying to plead with me; she even tried to pull the puppy dog eyes on me. I counteracted that move by just refusing to look at her.

"I have perfectly good pair of shoes at home that I am going to wear. And those I have a better chance of walking in then those." I said while looking at the floor.

"The shoes aren't _flats_ are they?"

"No…they are black mary janes that has like a three inch heel."

"Well, I guess they'll have to do." She said sighing and then walking back to her closet to put her shoes away.

**Page Break**

Jasper and I ended up only working on our project for about an hour. We (myself, Edward and Jasper) ended spending the rest of the time studying for the Biology test that was tomorrow. Around seven thirty I started yawning every few minutes. During one of my yawns I heard a book close.

"I think it's best to get you home before you fall asleep on your Biology notes." Edward said standing up. I just nodded my head and stood up and made my way over to where my coat was. Jasper helped put my coat on before putting his own on, and the three of us were soon out the door.

It didn't take long for me to get home and the car ride like yesterday night was quiet. Only this time it was because I was too tired to talk. At one point I dozed off and when I opened my eyes the car had come to a stop and I saw Edward, Jasper and Thomas standing outside of the car glaring at each other. Jasper was still on my side of the Volvo with his hand on the door handle to my door. The thing that sacred me the most was though was the color of Thomas's eyes. Instead of being their normal grey color they were pale silver. Which meant one of two things either he was hungry or he was pissed. I decided to cut this thing off at the knees before it turned into an all out war. I got out the car surprising all three of them by the looks on their faces. I took a somewhat deep breath before speaking.

"Hey, Thomas." I grabbed my bags and walked around the side of the car toward Thomas.

When I got to his side I turned around and put on my best smile, even though I was a little nervous.

"Thanks for the ride guys. I'll see you two in the morning, drive safe."

I said as I grabbed Thomas's arm and physically hauled him toward the house. Even though Thomas was technically a lot stronger me he came willingly. Although that probably had a lot to do with Charlie pulling up into the driveway. Like I've said a couple of times Charlie is normal for the most part, but he could be really scary sometimes when he got mad. Mind you I had never actually seen Charlie mad, Harry had though and said it was something he wasn't in any hurry to see again. Let's just say that he could make even Thomas think twice about messing with him. I've always had thought that maybe Charlie had some magic in him, just not enough for the White Council to concern themselves with. And yes people like that exist; they have enough magic to make them different but not enough to make them terribly dangerous. At least not out right. No one had really moved too much since I got out of the car and Charlie made his way toward us.

"Hey kid, whatcha got there?" Charlie asked me pointing to the garment bag in my hands. Charlie had acknowledged Edward, Jasper, and Thomas with that stupid male head nod thing.

"Hey dad, it's just my dress for the Winter Formal."

Charlie just hmm'd and nodded taking the bag from me.

"Thanks for driving her this week; it makes thing a lot easier. Drive safe you two, come 'on you two let's get out of the cold."

Charlie nodded his head again toward Jasper and Edward and then turned and made his way to the house. That seemed to have knocked Edward and Jasper out of their glaring contest with Thomas. Both boys waved at me before getting back in Edward's car and driving off. Thomas kept his eyes on them as he made his way to the house.

Once we made it inside Charlie hung up my dress in the hall closet before turning to look at Thomas.

"Do I even want to know what that was all about?" He asked looking over my head at Thomas.

"It's not something I can explain easily."

"Does it involve any of us being in immediate danger?"

"No, it doesn't."

Charlie just nodded his head before making his way upstairs to change out of his uniform.

"We need to figure out what they are and sometime soon." Thomas said not looking at me.

"Why? What happened while I was asleep?"

"I just overheard something that makes me a little wary of them."

"Them as in the Cullen's as awhole or just Jasper and Edward?"

Thomas just looked at me before making his way into the living room to finish watching a football game that was on.

I fell into my bed not long after that. I don't know if it was because of how tired I was or what but I didn't dream at all that night.


	11. Shattering Glass redo

**AN: Comment/Reviews are always welcome (as long as they are polite ones) but are not required.**

**All of the outfits mentioned there will be links on my profile page.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own character.**

When I woke up Friday morning I woke fully refreshed. I was thankful that I had gotten a full night's sleep. After I had my shower and breakfast, I went back upstairs to get dressed. I decided to wear a grey tank underneath a white, blue, and red plaid button down, with black cords, and black chucks. I also grabbed head band before heading downstairs just cause my hair was starting to get a bit long and I needed to keep it out of my face since I had a test today. Charlie and Thomas had both been gone this morning before I woke. Charlie had obviously gone to work Thomas I wasn't so sure where he had gone off to.

I was ready a little earlier than normal today so while I waited for the guys to show up I decided to watch some Spongebob. Halfway through the episode I heard a car pull into the gravel covered driveway. I grabbed my black and white coat before I walked out the front door toward Jasper's black Pontiac GTO. Both boys were once again outside the car leaning against it waiting for me.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked toward them.

"Good morning."

"Mornin darlin."

Was their response to my hello both boys smiled as they greeted me.

"You seem to be doing better this morning, then yesterday morning."

Edward said as he walked around the side of the car with me and opened the door for me.

"Yeah, it's amazing what a good night's sleep can do ya know."

I thought I heard Jasper snicker but all Edward did was smile and nod his head.

The usual happened at school. The Biology test, either because of the studying or Mr. Banner decided to take it easier on us was a tadbit easier than the last one. History we went to the library again for that class period. It was while we were there that I decided something. Jasper and I were sitting at one of the many tables by ourselves with books spread everywhere.

"Hey, Jasper?"

"Yeah, darlin."

"Do you wanna work on the project Saturday afternoon, or Sunday afternoon?"

I asked, only looking up from my book after I finished my sentence. Jasper just blinked at me a couple times before answering.

"I was thinking that we could work on the project both days, since we didn't get started til Wednesday."

"I think we're doing pretty well so far and I don't wanna take up all your time. I'm sure you wanna spend some time with your family."

What I wasn't saying was that I also felt like I was imposing on the Cullen's a bit, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

Jasper cocked one of his eyebrows at me and tilted his head to the side before he finally smirked.

"Saturday afternoon would be just fine with me darlin."

I just smiled and nodded my head before I went back to the book I was reading.

As was the norm (for this week atleast) at the end of the day I was making my way toward where the Cullen's parked. Edward and Jasper were once again leaning up against the car talking to the rest of their family. When I got close enough to hear them talking I only caught the end of the conversation.

"…we should go to New York this weekend, I so need to do some serious shopping."

I'll give you two guesses who said that…..if you said Alice then I owe you a cookie. I envied them for their ability to just flit off to New York just to go shopping and if they had been mean people I could have hated them. But most of them were very nice so it was pretty much impossible. Alice waved at me as I got closer to the group. Emmett smiled his big goofy dimpled smile at me as well; Gabriel just kinda smirked. Rosalie was Rosalie there wasn't much to say on her expression cause I'm sure you can guess what it was.

"Hey everybody."

I said returning Alice's wave and Emmett's smile.

"So what do you feel like having for dinner tonight? And no junk food." Edward said smirking on the last part.

I just narrowed my eyes at him and huffed, which got a chuckle from most of the group I was surrounded by.

"Fine but that means either a) we have to stop by the diner or b) I have to take over your kitchen and stop at the grocery store to get some things."

"I think you should cook something." Alice said.

"Are you sure your parent's won't mind?" I asked looking between all of them.

Emmett, Gabriel, Edward, and Alice just chuckled at that.

"No darlin, they won't mind. I can pretty much guarantee that." Jasper said, being kind enough to answer me with only a bit of a smirk on his very beautiful face. As I stood there I once again became aware of the large gap in physical beauty between me and them. I mean I am by no means saying that I think that I am ugly or anything, but let's face it they could make any Hollywood celebrity want to slit their wrists they were so beautiful. Jasper oddly enough seemed to be aware of my slight mood change cause he was looking right at me. I could almost see the question in his eyes.

A few minutes later I was in the car with Jasper and Edward making our way to the grocery store. By the time we pulled into the parking lot I had decided what I was going to fix. As we walked through the stores sliding doors I grabbed one of the baskets. Which was soon taken out of my hands by Edward and he wouldn't give it back either.

"Fine be that way." Was all I said after trying to get the basket back a few times.

Both boys chuckled Jasper surprised me though my slinging his arm around my shoulders as we walked further into the store. I of course blushed like a freaking fool. Edward saw my reaction to Jasper's action and chuckled before reaching out and rubbing my cheek with his index finger.

"I think you have a little something on your cheek." He and Jasper both laughed at his joke. I being the mature creature that I was stuck my tongue out at him. That got even more laughs.

"So what are you going to make for dinner, darlin?" Jasper asked.

"Well I know a recipe for Chicken Enchiladas so I was going to make that since it's easy and fast for the most part."

"So what is first thing on the list then?" Edward asked.

"I need a tomato, non-salted corn, enchilada sauce, black beans, shredded Mexican cheese, chicken, and some flour tortillas."

"Well then let's head toward the produce first then." Jasper said.

We were in the canned food aisle when the conversation turned to school.

"So how do you think you did on the quiz today?" Edward asked while he compared two different cans of non-salted corn. I just rolled my eyes at he was doing and grabbed to can that was the cheapest and put it in the basket.

"I think I did better this time. The test seemed easier this time so the studying helped at least. Thanks for your help by the way. You too, Jasper."

Jasper who had taken his arm from around my shoulders for now, just smiled and nodded.

"No problem darlin, any time."

When I turned to look at Edward, he just smiled and then ran his hand over my hair. Starting at the hairline on my forehead and stopping at the back of my head. Once again it was one of those cue the vivid blush moments. The two of them chuckled again.

We were making our way toward the checkout lanes when I noticed that there were only two lanes open and about a million people standing in those two lanes. I knowing that no matter what one I chose it would still take forever just went for the closest one. Why is that whenever there are tons of people in a store that most of the cashiers end up disappearing? I mean what the hell. We were standing in line when Edward asked me something out of the blue.

"What's your favorite color?"

I turned and blinked a couple times before answering.

"Topaz…and purple." I was hoping that neither of them had caught my slip-up with the whole color thing. Purple had always been my favorite but since moving here and meeting them Topaz was slowly but surely catching up.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Just seems like a good way to pass the time and I was curious."

"Ok, what's your favorite color than?"

"Green"

"Jasper same question?"

"Blue"

"Ok, my turn…"

"No darlin, I believe it's my turn now."

"But…crap."

"When and where you born?"

"That's two questions so I will only answer the first. I was born on October 31st." I said with a bit of a smirk on my face. Then Edward chimed in.

"Where were you born?" He gave me his trademark crooked grin.

"I was born right here in Forks." Edward just nodded.

"Ok, my turn when is you twos birthdays?"

"June, 20th." Was Edward's answer.

"August, 26th." (**AN: I don't know his actual birthday and I couldn't find it anywhere so if you know it don't hesitate to tell me**.)

The questions went on from there, favorite type of music, band, holiday, and so on and so forth. One question that was asked kinda threw me for a loop and Jasper was the one who asked it.

"If you could live anywhere, where would you wanna live?"

"Prague, I just love how the city looks and if not there then Budapest. Chicago if I had to stay in the states."

I looked at Jasper after finishing with my answer; he had an eyebrow raised at me. When I turned to look at Edward he had surprised look on his face.

"What?"

"Just…it's not the answer I was expecting." Edward said, Jasper just nodded his head in agreement.

"Why what were you expecting?"

"Paris, Madrid." Was Edwards answer.

"New York or LA." Jasper added.

"Do I really look like a Paris or LA type of girl? Not that I wouldn't want to visit all of those cities someday, but I love the character of Prague and Budapest."

Both of them just nodded their heads and by that time I we had finally made it to the end of the line.

I called Charlie on the drive to the Cullen's house. When we got to their house Jasper grabbed the food while Edward helped me out the backseat. We made our way to their kitchen, which now that I looked at would have made any professional cook pee themselves in excitement. I started pulling all of the needed items out of the bags, cupboards, and drawers. Jasper and Edward god bless them tried to help out at first but all they were really doing was getting in my way. So after a couple minutes I finally shooed the two of them to the other side of the breakfast bar. The funniest moment though was when I pulled out a large sharp knife so I could cut the chicken up. From the looks on their face you would have thought that I had the knife held to my wrist and not the chicken. That just made me laugh. The questioning that began in the grocery store continued on into the kitchen as I made my dinner.

"What's your favorite movie?" Jasper asked leaning on the breakfast bar a little.

"Depends, favorite comedy 'My Big Fat Greek Wedding', favorite epic 'Lord of the Rings', favorite pure death and destruction that one's a tie between 'The Chronicles of Riddick' and 'Doom', favorite action 'Serenity', same question to the two of you."

Jasper chuckled a little before answering.

"Gladiator, although I have seen 'Riddick', 'Doom', and 'Serenity' and those are good movies as well."

I saw Edward grimace a bit before answering.

"A little blood thirsty? 'Stargate' but 'The Lord of the Rings' series is really amazing too."

Jasper laughed at Edward's question and patted him on the back instead of answering him.

"Favorite painter?" Was Edward's next question; I thought about it as I put the food in the preheated oven.

"John William Godward." I turned to look at the two of them to see if they knew who I was talking about. Edward nodded his head and looked like he knew, Jasper had a thoughtful look on his face. The next thing I knew he was walking away from the kitchen toward the stairs. I raised an eyebrow at Edward in question; he just chuckled and shook his head. Jasper came back a few seconds later with his Mac notebook in tow. I tried to stay as far as I could from it afraid I would fry it.

"What's that for?" I asked pointing at the laptop, more than a little worried that it might explode.

"I'd never heard of that artist so I was curious to see what kind of painter he was." I just nodded my head, I had backed my way toward the sink deciding that while I was there I might as well clean up my mess. While Jasper was looking at what I suppose was pictures of Godward's paintings, he asked his question.

"Which painting is your favorite?"

"It's the one called 'Endymion'. I don't know why I like it I just do." Jasper was looking at the screen for a couple seconds before he turned it around.

"Is this it?" I looked at it the painting is that of a blonde lady asleep on some furs and pillows in Grecian clothing. (**AN: See profile for link to picture.**)

"Yep, that's it." I said nodding my head before turning back to the dishes.

"Ok, now same questions to you two." Jasper was the first to answer.

"Peter de Wint and the painting is 'Landscape with Figure and dog' because it reminds me of home." He answered turning his laptop around to me again to show me the painting. The painting was as the title said it was a landscape with a figure and its dog. I looked to Edward after looking at the laptop screen (which thankfully had only blinked a couple times) waiting for his answer.

"I personally am a fan of Monet and the painting is 'Boulevard des Capucines'." Edward by now had the laptop in front of him and eventually turned it around to show me. Also, hearing Edward speak even a little french was probably one of the hottest things I had ever heard. That along with Jasper's tendency to say 'darlin' I was amazed that there wasn't a permanent barrage of panties flying at these two. The painting was of a snowy city street from a far.

About an hour later I had finished my dinner and was trying to work with Jasper on the History project. I wasn't succeeding though because Edward and Jasper both kept telling funny stories about Alice's shopping sessions (apparently she's not allowed to shop alone because she has a tendency to 'help' people shop even if she doesn't know), or Emmett's crazy antics (they told one story about him trying to put some super glue in Edward's pants but they turned out to be Carlisle's and hilarity ensued). Up til now I hadn't seen any of the other Cullen's yet. I was beginning to wonder where the lot of them were. Not that I had a problem with being alone with Edward and Jasper, but it was making my blush easier to appear.

It was around six or so when Esme and Carlisle walked into the house.

"Hello you three, how are we coming?" Carlisle asked as he took Esme's coat to hang it up in the closest. Esme smiled and waved at the three of us before heading up the stairs to her and Carlisle's room most likely.

"Pretty good so far; except these two keep distracting me."

Carlisle just shook his head and chuckled.

"Well, don't work too hard."

Carlisle said before following Esme up the stairs. I turned back to the guys smiling to see Edward try to hide a shudder and Jasper rubbing his temples with one hand.

"What?" I asked looking at the both of them waiting for a reply.

"Nothing." Both of them said in unison.

I looked at the both of them a bit longer before shaking my head and going back to the History project.

**Page Break**

The rest of the Cullen's never came home while I was there. Which I would have thought it a little weird if it hadn't been a Friday night…a date night. Of course that thought got me started on another thought which was a little depressing. I had never really been on a date; well unless you considered the times Poindexter and I had hung out or gone to the movies. I never really had a boyfriend either. Unless you counted Derek Myers in the third grade but that it didn't last long. In fact it lasted less than a day. It all started at recess when I was sitting on the swings and he just came up and kissed me then he just walked away and I didn't see him again until junior high. I sighed and when I looked up from the book I was studying I saw Jasper giving me that same look that he had when we were at the school parking lot.

"What?" I didn't ask it out loud, but mouthed my question to him. His only response was to shake his head and go back to his own book.

It wasn't long after that, that I was headed home. This time at least I wasn't half asleep and Thomas wasn't home which was a good thing too. Especially after the confrontation that almost happened the other night.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, what time do you wanna start?"

Jasper seemed to take a few seconds to think about it.

"Is three good for you darlin?"

"Yeah, I'm good with that. If any thing changes I'll give you a call."

I thanked Edward for helping me out of the car and waved my goodbye to them before walking through the front door of my house. Lulu as usual greeted me with her normal enthusiasm; it had taken awhile for her to learn not to jump on me. She now would just pop her front legs up off the ground in greeting.

"Hi there big girl, you wanna go out?" I asked her she wuffed at me wagging her tail.

After letting Lulu out and feeding her; I got started making dinner for myself, Charlie and Thomas. Thomas came home no more than fifteen minutes after I got there. By the look on his face something had aggravated him.

"Hey."

"Hey little one." Thomas said walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the kitchen table. He heaved a sigh before leaning his head back and closing his eyes. I decided not to ask him what was wrong. Charlie, Harry and Thomas shared a lot of the same traits (even though Charlie and Thomas weren't actually related). Stubornous being the main overriding one; which is probably where I got it from as well.

I don't know how long Thomas just sat there not talking but I was almost done with his and Charlie's dinner by the time he did decide to talk.

"I was wondering Little One do you want to go to Seattle with me tomorrow? I figured we could go to the zoo or something. I know how much you love zoos."

Thomas wasn't kidding when he made the comment about zoos. I really do love them; I just loved being around so many animals it was really fascinating. It was also really cool and fun. But I had also promised Jasper that I would work on the project with him tomorrow; although that could be put off til Sunday.

"Ok, sounds cool. I gotta call Jasper real quick and tell him I can't work on the project tomorrow. And you do realize that I'm not naïve enough to think that going Seattle is a pleasure trip; but if you don't wanna tell me why that's your choice." I said turning around wiping my hands on a towel before walking toward the phone. Thomas smirked and nodded his head.

"I never thought such a thing."

"Uh huh sure you didn't." That comment got a full blown smile out of him at least.

When I called Jasper to tell him the change in plans he sounded a little disappointed but agreed to work on the project at the same time on Sunday. I didn't really tell him the details of why I was changing plans just that Thomas wanted to hang out was all. Charlie got home just as I hung up the phone. Charlie just nodded his head in consent to my and Thomas's journey to Seattle tomorrow.

"What time are you two leaving tomorrow?" Charlie asked while taking a bite of his dinner. I was sitting at the kitchen table with them even though I wasn't hungry. I just sat there and drank some Dr. Pepper as we talked.

"I would like to leave before eight, so that we have enough time to go to the zoo and such before we have to start heading back." Charlie nodded. What Thomas said got me thinking. I had feeling from the start that there was something else going on. I had every intention of asking him tomorrow what this was really all about.

**Page Break**

The dream I had that night was the same as the previous; I was standing at the edge of the woods watching the red and black energy strike out at the woods. Even though I was scared of the energy getting through there wasn't something eerily beautiful about it. Like watching a thunderstorm from the safety of a building with thick windows.

I woke up earlier than I normally would for a Saturday. I wanted to make sure that I had enough time to get ready and besides I could always sleep on the way. I took a quick shower and ran downstairs to grab a poptart to take back up to my room. I decided that I might as well finish off the some letters to both my mother and Poin so I could mail them today. Thankfully my mother had quit with the whole calling every day thing so all I had to do now was send her a letter at least once a week. I only sent Poin a letter once a month cause he was now enrolled at Stanford and was in their technology program (whatever that meant) and it took most of his time trying to study for his classes and all.

I got ready in record time and well before eight. I decided to wear some brown cords, red long sleeve shirt, and my black chucks. I also grabbed the purple gloves and scarf that Charity Carpenter had sent me for my birthday. Thomas was waiting in the living room for me. I made sure to let Lulu out and I checked to make sure she had enough water as well. Thomas told me as I was doing all this that Charlie had gone down to La Push to go fishing with Billy and the rest. I was happy that he was getting a chance to do that. Ever since the attack Charlie didn't get a chance to do that kinda stuff like he used to.

Thomas and I got started on our trip to Seattle a bit before eight. At my guess we wouldn't get there til around twelve o'clock or so. Even though I had gotten enough sleep the night before I still found myself starting to nod off not a half an hour into the trip.

Amazingly enough I didn't wake up til we pulled into the Woodland Park Zoo parking lot. When I looked at the dashboard clock I was shocked to see that it was only just now turning eleven. I turned my head raising a eyebrow at Thomas as I did so.

"Speed much?"

He just turned his head to look at me for a second, and smirked before answering me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

I just rolled my eyes before turning back to look out the windshield. Even from the car I could tell that this zoo was amazing and in all honesty I was getting kinda excited. I hadn't been to a new zoo in a couple years. I had been to the Phoenix Zoo so many times that some of the employees knew me by name. I had decided to bring my camera with me as well as a couple rolls of extra film. All of that including my wallet, a small notebook, and the cellphone Thomas had given me were sitting in my new purse which was now slung across my shoulder as we walked toward the entrance. The purse was brown, pink, and white; it also had animal written across the front which I thought was kinda funny.

The first hour or so that we were at the zoo was fun. I took pictures of a lot of the animals; I was saving the big cats, and the wolves for last. They were my favorite, not that elephants and such weren't cool but there was just something about those big predators that was just awe inspiring. Even if all they were doing was pacing or lying down.

It was while I was in one of those rock and glass enclosure things that had windows that you could look at the animals up close that they day went bad. Thomas had walked off to answer his cell phone. The lookout was into to the tiger enclosure, there was only one out there for right now. The plaque thing said that her name was Sasha and that she was one of the oldest tigers in captivity. Personally I thought she was one of the prettiest things I had ever seen. Her fur was a beautiful burnt orange color with black stripes and white on her underneath of her body. She was stately and strong lying there not far from the glass just looking around. There were a couple people in the enclosure not many though, the day was actually kinda nice. It was partly sunny and the temperature hovered around forty-five degrees. The tigress was soaking up what little bit of sun there was coming from the spot between the clouds.

At some point I ended up alone in the enclosure, just kinda sitting there watching her. I decided to get closer to the glass; just to get a better shot with my camera. When I got a few inches from the glass Sasha, who had been looking out and away from the glass turned her head and looked right at me. We both just sat there staring at one another for a few moments, camera forgotten. At some point Sasha got up and walked closer to the glass. It was kinda surreal being this close to something that could snap my neck without a thought. By the time she stopped walking we were no more than a foot apart with only a couple inches of glass between us.

It was a few minutes later that Sasha went from looking me in the eyes to looking over my right shoulder. At the same moment the prickle feeling between my eyeballs started going off. I took a deep breath before turning around to see what was behind me. Sasha at some point had started to growl, a deep rumble of a sound. I could almost feel the vibrations through the glass. Turning around I saw the Red bitch a few feet away leaning in the entrance of the enclosure. She stood there all smirking and calm, which pissed me off to no end. She was once again in a twin set and pencil skirt but they were red and black this time; she was wearing the grey trench again. I as discreetly as I could shook out both my shield and elements bracelets. I wore my shield bracelet on my left hand like Harry and my other ones I wore on my right. She snickered at my actions and before I knew it she had her left hand around my throat and was slowly squeezing.

"I am tired of playing these games with you child, although they at times have been quite amusing."

She closed her eyes for a second before reopening them to show that her eyes had gone black. She smiled smugly before she spoke again.

"I will enjoy draining you. And just think no one will ever know what happened to you. In fact they might even blame that annoying little White Court bastard. Of course I could always drain you then leave your lifeless body on Harry Dresden's doorstep…oh the humanity." She laughed a deep throaty belly laugh, and never once did her hold on my throat weaken. I could feel Sasha growling and thwacking the glass. I was standing there praying to every celestial being I could think of for a way out of this, that didn't require me dying of course. As the edges of my vision started clouding with black spots a couple things happened. First I pictured what my death would do to the people I loved and cared about; My dad, mom, Thomas, Harry, my friends from school, the res kids, my friends from Chicago, Poindexter, Phil,…..Edward and Jasper. The second thing was that I started to feel this weird vibration on my right wrist. Apparently at some point I brought my right hand up and slammed it into the glass behind me while at the same time Sasha pounded on the glass.

The next thing I knew all I heard was glass shattering and a siren going off. I also realized that I had somehow ended up on the ground gasping for air with Sasha standing in front of me growling at the very pissed and cut up Red vamp. She was so focused on me and the tiger that she failed to see Thomas and Carlos behind her. In a matter of seconds Thomas had her by the throat and Carlos touched the wall near the entrance. I felt the pull of energy to that area and saw the wall waver for a second before Thomas looked at me over the woman's shoulder.

"Go with Carlos, I will catch up with you after I've dealt with this bitch."

On the word bitch I was Thomas grip her throat even tighter before dragging her backwards toward the wall and then through it. Carlos did that movement where you wipe your hands before turning around smiling at me. When he turned around he noticed the very large tiger standing in front of me and the broken glass that was both behind and underneath me.

"Damn kid. That's really mighty impressive."

Carlos started walking toward me, but after about the second step Sasha let out a very menacing growl and barred her teeth at him.

"Ooook, easy there big fella I'm not gonna hurt her." Carlos said with his hands raised with the palms out.

"She." I said in a very raspy voice.

"Huh?"

"Sasha is a she not a he."

"Ok, that's nice but kid we gotta get going before the cops show up. Cause I don't know about you but I have no idea how to explain this."

I just nodded my head and turned to look at Sasha, who after Carlos had finish talking had turned her head to look at me. Needless to say it was more than a little surreal to be this close to the big cat. Who also had tried to protect me from the very dangerous vampire. Animals as a whole steer clear of vampires and the fact that she had gone against her instincts to protect me was amazing. I took my left hand and scratched between her ears.

"Thank you, Sasha. But you need to get back in there please."

Sasha made that weird huff huff sound that big cats make instead of purring and jumped back into her little green area.

"Come on kid up ya go." Carlos said grabbing me under my armpits and brushed off the loose glass off of me.

He helped me over to the same spot that Thomas and the vamp had disappeared into.

"Alright kid here we go." Carlos made a hand motion and the wall vibrated again and then we both walked thought it.

As we had been stepping through the wall I had shut my eyes, I'm not really sure why but I did. When I opened my eyes after a couple seconds I looked around to see woods in the height of summer. The trees were in full bloom with green leaves and all. Which to outside observer would have been a good thing, but to anyone who knew anything about the Never Never it wasn't.

"Are you out of your mind? We need to get out of here like two seconds ago!"

Ok, let me backtrack a bit and explain my reaction. The Never never is a realm I guess you could say that a lot of different magical beings live or exist depending on how you look at it. But, anyway the Never never is also where the fey or fairy live in their own kingdoms. There is the Court of Winter ruled by Queen Mab and the Court of Summer ruled by Queen Titania. Harry in order to stop a permanent imbalance between the seasons (which the fey of both courts control) killed Queen Titania's daughter Aurora. That didn't really endear him to the Court of Summer and that is the reason why I was kinda freaking out a little cause Carlos and I were standing in the middle of the Summer Courts land.

"We didn't really have much of a choice there kid. It was either this or the cops which would you pick?" Carlos said as he wiped himself off.

"Personally, I would take the entirety of the Red Court then a pissed off fairy queen." I was trying very hard to not raise voice and not succeeding very well.

"Well then let's get going shall we?"

"Where's Thomas?"

"Well if he should be waiting on the other side of the after we get out."

It was after finished with that sentence that I realized something.

"So how long were you two planning on using me as bait?" I asked after we had started walking for a bit; I was more than a little pissed right now. Carlos heaved a very heavy sigh before he answered me.

"It wasn't so much a plan it was just everything kinda fell into place and we went with it." He said shrugging.

"So does this mean I'm outta danger?"

"From her yeah, but there is something bigger goin on that we haven't quite figured out yet."

"But why are they after me? I mean other than being related to Harry I don't see what the big flippin deal is."

"I wish we knew kid, I wish we knew."

We spent the next twenty minutes or so in relative silence. Except for the occasional noises from me whenever I would trip over something. It was after we had walked down a small hill that we finally came to the way out. Carlos did the hand motion thing again the air wavered and he grabbed my arm before leading me through. The way out apparently let out in to an underground parking garage. It wasn't too long before a white Landrover pulled up in front of us I got in without a second hesitation.

Carlos got into the back of the vehicle while I took the front seat.

"So I'm guessin everything went off with outta hitch?" Carlos asked a very calm Thomas.

"Yes, she will not be trouble any longer."

I sat there in pissed off silence for a few minutes. Thomas kept looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"You have no idea how tempted I am to tell Charlie about this."

"He knew about it."

I turned my head with a look of 'bull shit' on my face.

"How much did he know?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Enough."

"Hmm…that's what I thought." Thomas sighed before he said anything anymore.

"If I had told him too much then he never would have allowed it and then we never would have gotten her."

"Carlos says that there's something else a lot bigger going on. What do we do then?"

Thomas sighed again and then glared at Carlos in the rear view mirror.

"She had a right to know. This way she will keep an eye out for anything else suspicious and can alert us of anything going down up there in Forks." All Thomas did in response was give a sort of a grunt sound.

**Page Break**

It turned out that Carlos was going to be coming back with us to Forks. So that he could check to make sure there wasn't any immediate danger and also to strengthen the wards on the house. But first we had to stop by a local shop that specialized in items for wizards. I ended up getting a couple of talismans for both myself and Charlie. One was a silver cross very simple the other was just a talisman that Carlos or I could change so that anyone who had them could get past the wards without coming to harm.

We grabbed some food before heading back toward Forks. My throat was a tad bit sore, but I guess being strangled will do that to a person. Carlos had some salve that he said would keep the bruising down, which I was very thankful for. Cause I really had no idea how I was going to explain that kinda bruise to Charlie or even Jasper and Edward. My throat was still kinda red though.

We got back to my house around eight or so. Charlie thankfully wasn't back yet so I didn't have to worry about hiding my still slightly red neck. Carlos assured me that it would be almost impossible to notice tomorrow. I of course had a hard time sleeping that night mostly it was the fear of that woman coming back to life in my dreams. Thomas and I actually ended up talking for a bit before I went to bed.

"I'm sorry little one, but it needed to be done that way. You understand right?"

"Yeah I guess so. I mean police do that kinda stuff all the time."

Thomas just nodded his head, it was a couple minutes before either of us spoke again.

"How did you do that by the way?"

"What?"

"The tiger and the glass; I've never seen an animal react that way before. Especially toward a vampire."

"I wish I knew. I mean I've always been really good with animals but I don't know this was kinda different. And the glass thing I have no clue there either. All I know for sure was that before the glass broke I felt this weird vibration coming from right wrist and then I hit the glass. The next thing I knew I was on the ground gasping for air with glass all around me and Sasha standing in front of me." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Thomas just nodded his head before standing up, kissing me on my head and leaving my room.


	12. Deck the Halls redo

**AN: I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up. Between finals, Christmas and my muse trying to runaway again; well once again I wanna say I'm sorry for that.**

**Comment/Reviews are always welcome (as long as they are polite ones) but are not required. If you have any questions you're more than welcome to PM me.**

**All of the outfits mentioned there will be links on my profile page.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own character.**

I dreamt that night, thankfully it wasn't a nightmare. I was standing once again at the edge of the forest staring at the black and red energy again. There was a difference with the energy this time then the other two times I had seen it. It looked like it was receding, it was further away than the last time I saw it and it wasn't attacking the forest either like it had before.

"It is planning something." Said the deep gravelly male voice from a little behind me.

Had I not heard the voice once before it probably would have scared me, but I knew who it was so I was fine.

"What makes you say that? And shouldn't it be gone? I mean the Red vamp is dead, Thomas killed her."

"Yes she is gone but she was merely a pawn."

I absently nodded my head trying to figure out what the hell was really going on in Forks.

"Look there. See the swirl of energy. It's building up the power to do something. For what I do not yet know."

The forest man pointed to a spot slightly off center in the cloud of energy. He was right I could just barely make out the centering of the energy.

"I am glad that the forest has some reprieve from the constant onslaught, but I do not know how much more it can take before the darkness starts to spread."

After he said that I took the time to look around the darken wood. He was right the trees that were at the edge of the forest did look pretty worse for the wear. Many had scars and a couple even had missing limbs. It made me very sad to see such a normally strong and old forest so hurt.

"Why is all this happening? What is so important about this place, that whatever it is is using so much time and energy to destroy it?"

The forest man with the white eyes looked at me for a couple seconds before answering.

"It's not trying to destroy it child. It wants to control it."

I blinked a couple of times at him.

"Why what makes this place so special?"

"This forest is old child, very old. It has power that has remained untouched and unmolested by both those who would do good and ill with it. I have done all that I am able to protect this place but if this continues I will be forced to awaken a weapon that would care to not use."

**Page Break**

I woke not long after that. I was just more confused than ever. What was it about the forest that whatever the evil was that it wanted to control it. And I could already feel the makings of a headache coming on. This was shaping up to be just a fabulous day.

I made my way downstairs after my shower still in my pj's so I could get some breakfast. Charlie was already down there drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. What was kinda odd was the fact that he was still at the kitchen table and not in the living room. When I looked into the living room though I got my answer why; Thomas was still knocked out on the pull out couch.

"Mornin kiddo."

"Morinin Dad."

I made my way over to the bread so that I could have some toast.

"Hey kid, I was wondering if you want to go with me to get a Christmas tree today?"

"Yeah, sure Dad I'd love to go. I just have to be done by three, so that I can go work on the History project with Jasper."

Since it was so close to Christmas cause the weather was getting colder. Me, Jacob, Seth and the rest had decided to put our rides on hold until it started to warm up a bit more. Charlie just nodded his head as I finished eating my breakfast and then made my way upstairs.

I went through the usual before picking out my outfit for the day. It was going to be pretty cold today from what the weather man said; mostly hovering around forty degrees. That's not including the windchill.

I grabbed a grey thermal that had skulls and cross bones on it, a multicolored zebra shirt, dark flare leg jeans and my black doc marten wannabes.

Charlie was downstairs waiting for me, so I grabbed my checkered coat and my scarf and gloves. As I was putting all that stuff on I realized something.

"Hey Dad. How are we getting the tree home? I don't think it's gonna fit in the cruiser no matter how small it is and my truck is still at the shop."

Charlie chuckled before walking over to Thomas's coat and taking the Landrover keys out of the pocket.

"The way I look at it he owes me and besides I've always wanted to drive one of those things." He then turned around and walked out the front door.

"Right on Dad." I said before sneaking a glance at Thomas who was still asleep on the pull-out; even though it was a little after ten o'clock.

**Page Break**

We ended up driving to the other side of town to get to the Christmas tree dealer. It took longer than it normally did just cause Charlie was enjoying himself quite a bit driving Thomas's Landrover. We finally pulled into the parking lot of the tree place at about fifteen after. There weren't very many cars maybe four or five others besides the Landrover. Two of those vehicles I recognized as the Cullen's cars. One was Carlisle's black Mercedes and the other was Emmett's humongous Jeep.

"Well it's good to see that we're not the only ones without a tree yet."

Just as Charlie finished his sentence I saw Esme walk around a group of the trees. She saw me and waved, I waved back. She stopped for a second before walking over she glanced over at the white Landrover that Charlie and I were standing next to.

"Hello Broal, Charlie. I never really saw you as a Landrover kind of person Charlie." Esme said raising an eyebrow at the vehicle. I laughed at the sheepish look on Charlie's face.

"No, I'm not. It's a friend of mines rental and we decided to hijack it for the afternoon so we could get the tree."

Esme just smiled and chuckled quietly; Carlisle came out from the trees and walked over to join us.

"Hi Carlisle."

"Hello Broal, Hello Charlie."

"Hey Carlisle, I see you brought the brood with you." Charlie said cocking his head toward the Jeep.

"Most of them are here with us yes. We are missing two of them, but they should be here in a couple minutes." Carlisle said as we sidled up next to Esme, putting his arm around her shoulders and kissing her forehead. It was such a cute moment that it was kinda hard for me to keep from going 'aaawwwww'. What can I say I'm a sucker for that kinda stuff.

As Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme made small talk; I all of a sudden heard a high pitched 'Broal!'. Not a millisecond later I was glomped into a hug by none other than my fellow short person Alice. I 'oommphdd' before I returned the hug; at the same time I looked over her shoulder to Gabriel, Emmett and Rosalie making their way toward us as well. Edward and Jasper were nowhere to be seen.

"Alice Cullen!" I heard Esme say sounding not so much mad just a little put out.

"What?" She asked trying to look like she had no clue why Esme had said anything. I didn't buy it for a second. Esme just rolled her eyes before sighing. That caused both Charlie and Carlisle to laugh; which made Esme huff.

The small talk continued after Alice and the rests appearance. The Cullen's as per usual were dressed amazingly even for just going to get a tree. Carlisle wore a black sweater, blue dress shirt, dark grey slacks, dark brown shoes, and light grey jacket. Esme was wearing a plaid pencil skirt, grey sweater, brown oxford short boots and a long black coat. Emmett had a dark blue shirt, jeans, white sneakers, and a grey coat. What Gabriel wore was the funniest it was a t-shirt with a jacked up Mickey Mouse chasing a normal Mickey, jeans, black shoes and coat. Alice like Esme was wearing heels; she was dressed in a blue sweater with double rows of buttons, a black pleated skirt, black tights, black knee high boots, and a long green and gold coat with green velvet accents. Rosalie was actually dressed the most reasonably; it was actually the first time I had ever seen her not wear heels. She had a purple turtleneck, dark jeans, black slouch boots that the jeans were tucked into and a cream coat.

Ten minutes later a big black truck pulled into the parking lot a couple spaces down from Emmett's Jeep. I was surprised by who got out of the truck. Jasper and Edward were the occupants; Jasper had been driving. After looking around for a second, most likely looking for their family. Edward turned his head in the group's direction. He made eye contact with me, and then the most breath taking smile crossed his face. He then turned patted Jasper's shoulder before cocking his head in the direction of where we all stood. A very beautiful smile also broke out across Jasper's face on seeing me. Both of their reactions caused heat to spread across my cheeks. Alice seeing my blush turned to see what I was looking at and saw her brothers. I saw her share a look with Gabriel who smiled and nodded his head which cause her to squeal quietly and hop a little in place. Needless to say that just confused me to no end.

Jasper and Edward had made it over to the group by then. Both guys looked really good. Edward had a grey sweatshirt with a row of three buttons that were off center, jeans, black and white sneakers and his usual grey peacoat. Jasper had a brown, grey, and yellow plaid button up, jeans, boots, and his green coat. But the thing that struck me the most was the reflective aviators that he wore. I was having a weird day so I couldn't help but make a joke. As he and Edward came to stand near me after greeting Charlie I just looked at Jasper, and saluted before saying anything.

"Officer." It was a couple seconds of silence before I heard Charlie snicker. Edward was trying very hard to not laugh; he couldn't keep a smile off of his face. Jasper just raised an eyebrow at me. The rest of the Cullen's didn't seem to have any clue about what was going on.

"Very funny darlin." He said in a monotone voice. I just rolled my eyes.

"You brought it on yourself there big fella. My Dad's a cop and he doesn't even own glasses like those."

I saw both of Jasper's eyebrows raise before he turned to look at Charlie, who just nodded his head. Jasper just huffed, which caused everyone to laugh.

"That's a nice truck you got there kid." Charlie said, cocking his head toward the big black truck.

"Thank you sir. I ordered it a couple weeks ago but it just now came in."

"Which is the reason why we had to put off getting the tree until today; but I am happy that it happened this way, now." Edward said more to me than anyone else, I saw Jasper nod in agreement. Thankfully, from the look of it Charlie didn't hear that. I of course blushed again.

We all stood there talking for a few more minutes. At one point I had an itch on my neck so I moved my scarf out of the way so I could scratch it. I had completely forgotten about the red mark until I saw Jasper staring at me or more specifically my neck. I very quickly covered it back up just before Edward turned around to see what Jasper was looking at. I blushed, again and took to looking at the ground and moving the gravel around with my toe. Both boys were staring at me, I could feel it.

"Well, since the truck is now here we can look for a tree. It was good to see you Charlie, we'll see you at the house later Broal?" I nodded my head at Esme's question before walking away from the Cullen's with Charlie. Jasper and Edward were staring at me as I walked away.

**Page Break**

I spent most of the time at the tree lot staying very close to Charlie. Edward and Jasper at the same time kept trying to catch me alone; most likely to ask about the mark on my neck. It took about a half-hour for us to find a tree. The tree was only about five feet tall, which was a few inches shorter than me. Once it got put into the tree stand though it would be taller than me.

As we were loading up the tree into the back of the Rover; Jasper walked up. He still had his aviators on so I couldn't see his eyes; which was starting to get a little creepy. Edward stood back a few feet at the edge of the tree lot; he was looking straight at me as well. Charlie and Jasper exchanged that weird guy head nod, before he turned to talk to me.

"I'll be by your house around two thirty, is that alright with you?"

I just nodded my head. Although Jasper from what I could tell wasn't looking at me but at Charlie instead. After a couple of seconds he leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"And we're gonna talk about that mark on your neck as well darlin." He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear before walking back to where Edward stood.

Charlie finished putting the tree in the back of the Rover and slammed the trunk lid shut.

"You ready to go kid?"

"Yeah Dad. As ready as I'll ever be."

We pulled into the driveway to see Thomas standing on the front porch looking more than a little pissed off.

"Oh lordy." Was all I said.

"Well this should be interesting." Charlie said before he go out of the Rover. As Charlie and I made our way to the back of the vehicle to get the tree, Thomas crossed his arms across his chest before he started speaking.

"Imagine my surprise when I woke up not too long ago to see my car gone. Now normally that would have caused me to call the cops, but the fact that my keys were gone as well as you two. I figured that it would be pointless to call the police, especially on the local Chief."

Charlie by this time had gotten the tree out of the back and was making his way toward the house with me behind him.

"Yeah yeah quit your complaining and just open the door." He said as he stopped right next to Thomas on the top step. Thomas in response just narrowed his eyes and huffed before turning around to open the door.

Thomas didn't stay pissed for very much longer once we got into the house. Cause let's face it no one can really stay pissed for too long when putting up Christmas decorations. Or at least I can't. Most of the ornaments that made it on the tree were several and I do mean several years old. Charlie hadn't bought any new ornaments since my last Christmas which was when I was four years old. I even found the 'my first Christmas' ornament which had a picture of me in red onesie with a little red hat and smiling a little toothless grin.

"You were a tiny little thing even then."

I looked up to see Charlie standing over me as I sat on the floor going through the ornaments.

"Really?"

"Yep, you were only about an ounce away from being put into the low birth weight class. Kinda scared the hell out of all of us." He said before leaning down and kissing me on the top of the head, he then turned and made his way to go get some more boxes of decorations.

"You alright little one?" Thomas asked. I heaved a big sigh before answering him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said looking at him and shrugging my shoulders a bit, before going back to the box of ornaments.

We ended up eating lunch around one, because of how cold it was Charlie ended up making his famous tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. I asked him to make a couple more of the sandwiches so that I had something to take to the Cullen's for me to eat later. After lunch the three of us watched a football game. I didn't really know between who cause let's face it I wasn't really paying attention. I was in reality trying to figure out what story to tell Jasper and Edward about the mark on my neck that made sense.

By two thirty I still hadn't come up with anything that they would believe. If I had been smart I would have covered the mark up this morning with what little makeup I owned, but I had never thought to do that. And apparently it was a very stupid thing to forget. The talk that we were going to have was going to be interesting that's all I could say.

The boys were ten minutes late, which was odd considering that the entire time that I knew them they had never been late for anything. By three o'clock they still weren't there and they hadn't called either. I decided to give them another ten minutes before I called to see what's up. At three o'nine I heard a car pull into the driveway. I said my goodbyes to Charlie and Thomas both who were still kinda engrossed in the game and left.

Instead of Jasper's normal ride of the GTO, he was instead driving the big black truck from earlier. As usual he had pulled the vehicle so that the passenger side was toward the house. What was different that instead of Edward and Jasper being outside of the truck waiting it was only Edward. He gave me a small smile and opened the back passenger door of the double cab truck.

After I buckled my seat belt I looked up to see Jasper looking at me. I noticed that he didn't have his aviators on anymore. He nodded to me before turning back around and driving off.

The drive to the Cullen homestead was silent. Completely and utterly silent. To make matters worse it was one of those tension filled silences. It sucked cause it was literally making me a nervous wreck.

We made it to their house and inside before either of them said anything. Edward was the first to speak, he didn't say anything until Jasper had taken my coat and scarf to hang up. As I stood there turned to watch Jasper put my things away, I felt a gentle cold touch on my neck right where the red mark was.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

I took a deep breath and made sure to keep my eyes on the ground before I answered his question.

"I was an accident. You know me I can trip on air."

Even to me that excuse sounded kinda hollow. Edward shifted his hand so that it grasped the back of my neck with his thumb stroking the mark. If that wasn't distracting enough then I felt Jasper come to stand on other side of me opposite Edward. The next thing I felt was his hand on the crown of my head, he then began to massage that spot.

"That's a lie darlin. What really happened? It alright you can tell us."

I was trying my hardest to not give in, but oh god it was so hard. What made it worse was that my body was reacting very strongly to both boys close proximity. One particular reaction was so obvious that I had to cross my arms over my chest to hide it. By this time so much blood had rushed to my cheeks and…other places that I was amazed that there was any for my heart to pump.

Thankfully I was saved by the most unlikely of people. Rosalie came around the corner, stopped sighed and rolled her eyes at the three of us. Before walking around us to the closet; that distracted Edward and Jasper enough that I could walk away from the two of them and toward the living room. The sight before me was a Christmas lover's wet dream. Although there were no decorations on the outside of the house or in the entryway, the living room was covered in red, gold, white, and silver. The tree looked to be almost ten feet tall, with gold and white decorations. There was a gold ribbon wrapped around from the top to the very bottom, with a white and gold winged angel sitting at the top.

"Holy crap." I said staring at all of the other decorations around the room. There were ribbons everywhere, on the mantel of the fireplace, wrapped around the dining room chairs. The couch and the chair even had red, and gold blankets and pillows placed on them. I heard a feminine chuckle come from my left; it most likely had to do with my wide eyed open mouthed expression.

"I will take that as a compliment." Said Esme who was carrying a large box.

She walked around me to sit the box on the coffee table and herself on the couch.

"This is amazing Esme, it's beautiful." I said and even I could hear the large amount of awe in my voice.

"Thank you, now come here and help me unpack this." Esme said patting the couch cushion next to her.

"Ok" I smiled and nodded at her before walking around to sit next to her. I had no idea where Edward and Jasper had wandered off to and right now I didn't want to know. I was more than a little freaked out that they both could get that kind of reaction out of me. It didn't help either that they were both smart, kind, sweet and chivalrous. Oh, and in case you think I forgot they also could make greek gods commit suicide they were both so gorgeous.

The decoration that I was helping Esme unpack was a white and gold nativity set with holly accents. It was made of porcelain and expensive from what I could tell. As I was helping place the seven or so pieces on the fire place mantel, I turned my head to the side and in doing so noticed the presents at the base of the tree. All of them were beautifully wrapped and there were a lot of them. But the amount wasn't what caught my attention what did were two very specific presents or the wrapping paper at least did. One had purple wrapping with a topaz ribbon; the other had topaz wrapping and a purple ribbon. My curiosity got the better than me and I walked over to look at the gift tags that were on the presents.

The present with the topaz wrapping was about six to seven inches tall and about twelve inches long and wide and the gift tag read: To: Broal From: Edward. The other present was the same length as the other but was wider and shorter; it was only by a couple inches though. That presents tag read: To: Broal From: Jasper.

I was kinda shocked by this; now don't get me wrong I'm not one of those people who is like 'don't get me anything, I hate presents'. Cause I don't; I really do like getting presents and surprises don't bother me much either as long as there good surprises. It was just that I kinda didn't expect them to get me anything. Hell I hadn't even started my own Christmas shopping yet. As I started to turn back around to Esme, I noticed that there were a few other presents with my name on them as well. I eventually turned to face Esme.

"You all didn't have to get me anything."

Now before you say anything, yes I do like presents but I feel a little weird getting from people I haven't known for at least a little while. I heard a very male sounding chuckle come from behind me.

"You're right we didn't have to, but we wanted to darlin." I turned to look at Jasper who was leaning with his shoulder up against the wall.

"Why don't you go ahead and open them, since you won't be here fo…at Christmas." Edward said from where he stood at the end of the couch.

I heard Esme chuckle before she walked over to the pile o presents and pick one up. The box was longer than it was tall or wide and had red wrapping with a silver ribbon.

"Here sweetie this is from me." Just as Esme was about to hand me the present, Alice came flying into the room.

"No! Put it down and step away from the present." She said with her hands on her hips and stomping her foot for good measure. Out of fear of the tiny person's wrath I put the present down and my hands up and took a step back hitting the couch and almost falling in the process. I heard Jasper heave an aggravated sigh and I saw Edward's jaw clench.

"Why shouldn't she open them Alice? She's not going to be here for Christmas and she won't be back until the very end of break." Edward said glaring at his sister as he said it.

"Because those are Christmas presents and it's not Christmas yet." Alice said rather matter a factly.

I saw Edward roll his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. I heard Jasper take a couple steps forward from where he stood up against the wall.

"That doesn't make any sense Alice." He said with a little anger in his voice.

"It makes perfect sense Jasper." And Alice just left at that.

Even though I didn't hang out with the Cullen's as a group to often even I could tell that Alice, Edward, and Jasper were moving to an all out blow out pretty soon. Esme apparently felt it too; cause not long after Alice finished speaking she spoke up.

"How about Broal writes down the address of where she will be for Christmas and we just send the presents there." She said raising her hands in a calming gesture to her three children as she walked around the coffee table toward the kitchen. She came back a few seconds later with a pad and a pen.

"Here sweetie, write down the address you wants the presents sent to and we'll make sure they get there." She said smiling.

After I wrote down the address for the house in Pheonix; I handed Esme the pad and pen back. My Mom and Phil's normal residents as of recently was in Jacksonville, Florida. And on Phil's insistence she hadn't sold the house in Pheonix just in case the contract with the Minor league baseball team in Florida fell through. It hadn't so this was going to be the last Christmas in the old house, after the holidays they were going to put the house up for sale. I was going to miss that house but it had never really felt like home if that makes any sense. Charlie's house here in Forks had always felt like a home to me more than anything.

Eventually Jasper and I sat down in the living room to continue working on our project. We were about an hour into working when my stomach started to growl. Jasper hearing the noise just raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"Shut up." I said before standing up to open my bag to get one of the grilled cheese sandwiches out so I could eat something. I grabbed the plastic baggie that the sandwich was in and started making toward the kitchen. Jasper watched me from the chair in the living room with his eyebrow still raised. I was almost to the kitchen when I practically ran into Emmett.

"Hey midget whatcha got there?" He asked before taking my sandwich out of my hand.

I tried to reach for and failed miserably.

"What is that?" Emmett asked while poking my sandwich through the baggie and making a face.

"It is a grilled cheese sandwich. Now give it back." I said the last part in between jumps to grab my sandwich back. Emmett of course just lifted it over his head where the only way I could reach it was if I had a step ladder. In the middle of the third jump my stomach growled again.

"Woah, whadya got in there midget a miniature grizzly bear?" He let loose a loud belly laugh after that and gave me back my food at the same time.

"Thanks, jerk." I said glaring and moving around him toward the kitchen.

I don't know if it was cause I was still a little aggravated from the thing with Emmett, or if it was just one of those days. But without thinking about it I put one of the sandwiches, wrapped in a paper towel, in the very shiny very new microwave and pressed the start button. Within three seconds of pressing the button the thing started popping and throwing sparks and spewing smoke. The first set of sparks caused me to scream/squeak and jump back into a set of arms that quickly grabbed me in a tight hug and turned it so that it was between me and the exploding microwave. Judging from the shock of energy that went through me, the height and the scent that filled my nose I realized that it was Edward who had grabbed me. I heard a few explicatives said and then the sound of a fire extinguisher going off.

After a couple seconds I poked my head out from Edward's chest to see the damage the microwave had caused because of me. From where I stood I could see that the microwave was beyond repair but other than that there didn't seem to be too much damage to the rest of the kitchen other than a little smoke. When I looked around Edward I also noticed that Jasper was standing between us and the microwave. His back was to us with his left arm stretched out. Carlisle was the one holding the fire extinguisher. From where I was I couldn't really see if any of the other Cullen's were around. And of course if I was being truthful with myself the fact that Edward was holding me and the fact that he smelled really really good might have had something to do with it too.

"Well, that was rather interesting." I heard Carlisle say.

Edward had let go of me and turned to look at the damage as well. His left hand had moved to my lower back where I felt his thumb stroke that area every once in a while. I just stood there staring at the wrecked microwave and trying not to focus on Edward touching me. The next thing I knew Jasper was touching me as well.

"Darlin, are you alright?" Jasper asked holding my face in between hands and rubbing cheekbones with his thumbs.

The way he was holding my face was forcing me to look, not just at him but into his eyes.

A soulgaze doesn't take effect immediately it takes a couple of seconds of uninterrupted staring for it to start. Which was the only thing that really saved me cause for a second or two I completely forgot that little tidbit of information. Thankfully Carlisle saved me by clearing his throat not too far away from us. Both boys removed their hands from me and I of course blushed under the look that Carlisle was shooting in our direction.

I heard more than saw Carlisle put the fire extinguisher down and take the few steps toward me before stopping. My eyes were downcast at my feet my blush still very prominent on my cheeks. I crossed my arms over my chest just as a preemptive move against any late reaction my body might have with the closeness of the boys. He place his finger under my chin forcing me to look at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a very concerned parent kind of voice.

"Yeah, I'm just shook up more than anything is all. I'm really sorry about your microwave." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"It is alright, I think we are all glad that you were not hurt."

I heard another set of footsteps come into the kitchen they were heavier than Carlisle's so I only assumed that they were Emmett's.

"Emmett could you get rid of the microwave please and I would like to speak to the two of you in my office, please." Carlisle said directing the last part at Jasper and Edward; his tone on the last part reminded me a lot of Charlie's tone that he got whenever he was frustrated about something. It was also the tone that didn't leave room open for argument either. I turned to watch the three them head toward Carlisle's office. As I watched them go I felt something ghost along my backside. The only person who could have done it was Jasper, and my assumption was proven to be right when as they walked to the office he turned his head to wink at me. Although it made me blush some more, his antics also made me laugh a little. I just shook my head and that made him smile.

I watched Emmett as he unplugged the microwave, placed the entire thing on one shoulder and made his way toward what I guess was the garage. I wasn't quite sure what to do with myself but that was soon decided for me. Alice who had been standing next to Esme near the living room the entire time bounced up to me.

"Come on I wanna show you my room." She said taking my hand and pulling me behind her towards the stairs and her room.

Alice's room was not what I was expecting. I was expecting a big four poster bed with fluffy down comforter and everything in shades of some kind of pink. What I got was a very modern bedroom done in black and white with a low sitting bed with a comforter that was mostly white with black trim. The walls, floors, and most of the furniture were white. The black came from the smaller stuff in the room like a round rug, a fainting couch, and some throw pillows. Where the headboard on a normal bed would be was a large what looked like a needle point of a daisy. I also saw two doors on one wall; my guess that those led to the bathroom and closet respectively.

Alice bounced her way over to the fainting chair taking a seat on one part of it and then she patted the space next to her. I walked over and took a seat, before my butt even touched the cushion Alice started talking.

"So how have you been?"

"Good how have you been?"

"Pretty good, but the reason why I brought you up here is cause I need your help with something."

Alice walked to one of the doors in the room and opened it to reveal a very large and organized walk in closet. I saw her grab two dresses from deeper into the closet. One was a one shoulder red dress that looked like it would fall well above her knees. The other was rose pink with a two or so inch thick round beaded collar on it and the hem was beaded as well; it was short but not as short as the red one. Alice held the two dresses up to show me.

"So which do you think would be better for the winter formal? I like the red one but it's a little…"

"Sexy?" I smirked as I said it.

"Yeah, well that settles it the pink it is. Now what shoes to wear?"

I ended up sitting in Alice's bedroom helping her with her decide what to wear for the Winter Formal. If her closet looked big from the outside it was even bigger on the inside and it was perfectly organized. The left side of the closet had fancy dresses and dressy heels, the right was where all of the casual stuff (of course her casual and my casual were two very different things) was and the back wall had shelves for purses and bags; in the center sat a large jewelry chest.

I don't know how long we were in her closet but I eventually heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in!" Alice yelled, right next to my ear and practically making me deaf.

"Sorry" She said, she must have seen me flinch.

I turned my head to see who had knocked on Alice's door. Jasper stood in the doorway to the closet leaning on the door jamb.

"Hi Jasper!" Alice said in her usual perky voice.

Jasper just chuckled and smiled in response.

"Mother and Father were wondering if you would like to join us for dinner Broal?"

"Uh, sure." I said happy that I was going to be fed sometime soon. Although I liked hanging out Alice the last few minutes I had been trying to keep my stomach from making any audible noises. Alice smiled and Jasper just continued to smile apparently both were pleased by my answer.

A little while later the seven of us were seated around the Cullen dining room table. And when I say the seven of us I meant myself Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Gabriel, and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme were sitting at the head and foot of the table respectively. Edward and Jasper were sitting on either side of me and Alice and Gabriel sat across from us. The meal itself was a medley of steamed vegetables and that was it. The carnivore in me was disgusted by the large amount of green in front of me. When I looked around the table I noticed that my plate had more greenery than anyone else's. I turned to look at Jasper first who was staring very intently at his plate, I then turned to look at Edward who also ignoring my look as well. I heard Esme chuckle from the foot of the table.

"Both of them are under the impression that you're not eating as healthy as you should."

My only response was to harrumph and glare at my plate.

The dinner was pretty uneventful. Conversation went on around me I didn't really talk that much cause I was busy trying to eat my dinner. Even though everyone was talking they all still seemed to somehow finish their dinners well before I was even halfway done. While the rest of the Cullen's cleared the table Jasper and Edward stayed where they were watching try to choke down the other half of the green stuff. I had only made it few more bites in before I decided to call it quits. That didn't seem to make either Jasper or Edward too happy.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked; as I was about to get up to put my plate in the kitchen.

"Taking my plate to the kitchen; I can't eat anymore I'm stuffed."

Which was half true I couldn't eat anymore but it wasn't cause I was full. I turned my head back and forth so I could look at both of them while I talked. Jasper raised an eyebrow and gave me a look of disbelief.

"What?"

"Try to eat a little more it won't kill you and you need all the vegetables you can get."

"I eat plenty of vegetables." Which wasn't entirely true but they didn't know that.

"Maybe, but every little bit helps especially during the teen years." That comment came from Edward.

It was when either of them said stuff like that it made me feel like it was an older adult talking to a child. Not that I thought they were talking down to me, cause if I did I would be out of here in a heartbeat even if it meant walking. But it was just the kinda vibe that I got and as usual I saw the logic in what they were saying.

"Ok, two more bites." I said relenting.

"Five." Jasper said, I think I might have made noise.

"Three and I'll make sure that there really big bites."

Jasper just looked at me for a second then he smiled that panty dropping smile that he and Edward had perfected down to an art.

"Deal."

Not long after I finished dinner Jasper excused himself to go to the bathroom. I busied myself by going back into the living room and finishing up what was left of the History report. Maybe ten minutes went by and Jasper still hadn't come back. Edward had come with me to the living room to keep me company.

"You think he's ok?"

Edward nodded.

"Yes I am sure he's fine."

Not a minute later came walking into the room.

"Sorry about that." He said as he took a seat.

I in response raised my eyebrow.

"Emmett called, he was very insistent."

"Was it anything important?" Edward asked.

"It was Emmett." Jasper said not looking up from his notebook.

Edward chuckled.

"Well I am off to try and finish a composition."

"Good luck with that." Jasper said which got him a dirty look from Edward before he headed upstairs.

By the time we left the Cullen house Jasper and I had finished the report for the most part and come up with an order for him to put the slides in for the power point. As we were about to leave that I realized for the first time Edward wasn't going to come with us. It was kinda weird; I mean I got so used to it being the three of us that to have one not there was just weird. Edward did come down to say goodbye though, so that made me feel a little better. Alice came down to say goodbye too and she thanked me for my help earlier as well. Which got me a look from Jasper; I couldn't see if Edward was giving me one too cause he was helping me with my coat.

"I helped her decide on what dress to wear to the Winter Formal."

Both of them chuckled and Jasper shook his head smiling.

"I'll see you tomorrow Edward."

He nodded his head and smiled. He then leaned in and kissed me on my forehead.

"Be safe."

He then tucked some of my hair behind my ear and turned around to head upstairs. That of course gave me a very good view which I wasn't about to take for granted. There is nothing wrong with looking at a good butt, a really good butt. Of course when I turned around Jasper was watching me, so that meant he caught me looking at Edward's butt. Which that thought of course made me blush. He just smiled and opened the front door for me.

"Darlin."

The ride to my house was quiet but not in an uncomfortable way. Of course I was slightly weirded out by sitting in the front seat but other than that it wasn't too bad. We had taken the truck cause as Jasper put it the GTO was already tucked in for the night and we weren't going to disturb her. I swear boys and their toys; it was kinda cute though.

When we pulled into the gravel driveway I looked up to see my big red truck parked in its spot near the cruiser. I practically fell out of Jasper's truck when I saw it; I think I might have squealed too cause I thought I heard Jasper laugh.

"Hey Big Red, you feelin better? I missed you did you miss me too?" Yes I know I'm weird for talking to my truck but I love Big Red, he's my buddy. I was in the middle of hugging my truck when I heard a laugh from behind me. I turned around to see Jasper standing not too far away with a smile on his face.

"What I missed him…not that I didn't appreciate the rides and all but…" I just shrugged my shoulders and patted Big Red's hood. Jasper chuckled again.

"No darlin, it's alright I understand." Jasper had taken a couple steps closer while he spoke and placed his hand a couple inches away from where mine sat on the hood. He looked at me for a couple seconds, I in response just quirked my eyebrow at him. That made him smile. He then leaned in and like Edward had kissed my forehead.

"Be good darling, I'll see you tomorrow at school." He then turned and walked away.

I didn't move or anything til I couldn't hear the truck anymore. I then banged my head on Big Red's hood and groaned.

"God, when did my life turn into such a fucking soap opera." I heard a laugh and turned toward the porch to see Thomas standing there.

"I think it was the day you decided to move to Forks." He said still standing on the porch.

"I thought that small towns were supposed to make life easier not more complicated." I said as I made my way up on to the porch.

"I mean while I lived in Pheonix nothing ever happened. The only time I ever really saw anything was when I was with Harry in Chicago and even then it was only that one time with the frog demon thing. But ever since I moved here from day one almost it's been weirdness out the wazoo."

Thomas just stood there and listened nodding his head every once and awhile. I plopped down on the top step where Thomas soon joined me.

"Maybe it's just this town. There is something different about it. I haven't had to feed like I do in Chicago and my hunger has been rather quite for the most part. Of course that could just be that there aren't as many temptations here."

We sat there quietly both thinking for a couple of minutes.

"How's Justine?" I asked not quite certain how my question would go over.

Justine is the love of Thomas's life. Love is the only weakness the White court has and Thomas made the mistake of falling in love with a girl (Justine) who was originally just supposed to be a food source and fuck buddy. I guess that just goes to show you that you can't choose who you fall in love with or even if you do. Anyway one night Thomas was hurt really badly to the point that he almost died. Justine in turn offered herself to him so he could feed and heal. Thomas somehow was able to stop himself from killing her but now the two of them can't even touch skin to skin without it hurting Thomas severely.

"She's doing well and she's happy as far as I know."

For a long time after the near death feeding Justine was pretty much an invalid. She had not too long ago just gotten back to how she used to be. She now worked for Thomas's older sister Lara who had kicked Thomas out of the Raith clan. So now the only way Thomas could see or even talk to Justine was in secret. But hey I guess something was better that nothing.

I sighed and rubbed my face with my hand being careful to avoid the spot where Edward and Jasper had both kissed me.

"I wonder why this place is like this, I mean what the hell makes Forks so special."

Thomas shrugged his shoulders.

"Is it possible it's on one of those ley line things Harry is always talking about?" He asked.

"It's possible I don't really know for sure."

A ley line is essentially a magical power line of sorts. The only difference is that there is pretty much a ley line for every type of power out there from fire to water, light and dark. A wizard can tap into a ley line for some extra needed juice if they have to but you have to be careful about it cause just like a power line transformer it can overload your system and fry you.

We ended up sitting on the porch for only a few minutes more before heading inside. Charlie was sitting in his chair watching some game on the TV. Considering it was around seven I decided to sit downstairs and try to watch some of the game with Charlie and Thomas. I only lasted for fifteen minutes or so before I headed upstairs to read a book.

I decided to start a series I had read several times before over again. Arrows of the Queen by Mercedes Lackey was by far one of my favorite books. Black sun rising by C. S. Friedman for the past couple years had been my favorite. I wasn't a big fan of the young adult books. Now don't get me wrong I have read and own The Princess Diary books and I have read other books that Meg Cabot has written as well as ones written by Sarah Dessen but that was pretty much it. Mostly it was cause none of the books in that section ever really caught my attention.

I plopped down on my bed and got comfortable and not long that Lulu came in and joined me on my bed. I ended up reading up til I had to go to sleep, I double checked my alarm clock to make sure it was set and after changing. I went to bed and fell asleep not long after.

**Page Break**

Monday turned out to be a lot more interesting then I thought it would be. Angela some how managed to get me out of most of my classes by saying that I was part of the decoration committee. Obviously that was a lie. But hey it got me out of class for the day so I wasn't gonna complain. Helping out also meant that I got a Winter Formal ticket for free. So that was another plus as well. Because of the amount of work we had to do the Principal paid to have pizza delivered to the gym so we could work and eat.

Angela up til now had been a very laid back and calm person, but when it came to this whole winter formal decorating she was a perfectionist. Thankfully she wasn't a tyrant about it so I didn't have a problem with taking orders. Ben was there too but his main job seemed to be to make sure Angela didn't give herself an aneurism. It did kinda suck that I didn't get to see either Edward or Jasper, when I thought about it it was starting to worry me a little that I was becoming so attached to them.

By the end of the day I had paint all over my hands and glitter in places that I don't even wanna talk about. I was walking out to the parking lot with Angela and Ben. Ben was trying his hardest to make me and Angela laugh, mostly I think he was trying to take Angela's mind off all the decorating we still had to do. The parking lot was pretty close to empty except for our cars of course and a silver Volvo with two certain individuals leaning up against it. Angela noticed where I was looking and cocked her eyebrow at me.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said and dragged Ben over to her car.

I wasn't really sure what to do so I just made my way over to Big Red, getting my keys out along the way. I had gotten my door open and thrown my bag in when I felt a quick, strong breeze.

"So where were you today?" I am not ashamed to say that I screamed like a little girl, I turned to glare at Edward who had both his arms extended one on the open door and the other on the side of the truck , pretty much trapping me in.

"I was helping Angela decorate the gym for the Winter Formal on Friday. Why are you mad?"

Edward backed up,put his arms downs and took a deep breath. Jasper had joined us by now and he looked about as happy as Edward.

"I'm not mad, I...we were just worried. Your truck was here but you were not in any of your classes or at lunch."

"Ok, but why did you two worry? My truck was here and if I was missing my Dad and Thomas would be ripping this town apart. So why?"

"We've told you before darlin we just do." Jasper said.

"Fine," I huffed "when you two decide to give me a straight answer come talk to me; until then...I'll just see you around." I hopped into my truck slammed the door and put it in gear and got out of there as fast as Big Red could go.

**Page Break**

Neither Dad or Thomas were at the house so I got to slam the front door as hard as I could, it helped but only a little. When I looked up I saw Lulu sitting on the 3rd step from the bottom with her head cocked to the side.

"Sorry girl," I dropped my bag by the door "hey you wanna go for a walk?"

Her ears perked up and her little stub of a tail was wagging so hard her entire back end was moving. Since Fork's weather could be a little unpredictable I ran upstairs grabbed my black pullover rain jacket and changed into my hiking boots. Before leaving the house I made sure to leave a note and grabbed Lulu's leash and a flashlight before heading toward the back door. Thanks to Thomas we learned that she could be trusted off her leash (he had left the door open one day and she wandered outside, thankfully she came right back when Dad called for her otherwise there would have been a very dead Thomas). I took the leash just a precaution, I didn't really expect to see anyone on our walk through the woods.

We were about 15 minutes into our walk, in the woods behind my house, when Lulu started acting funny. She started barking at me and backing up almost like she wanted me to follow her. I really had no choice but to follow her, she was to far away for me to leash her and she had never led me into anything dangerous before so I followed.

Have you or your neighbor or at least someone you knew ever mowed their lawn and left piles of the cut grass out and then it rained. The smell that follows is never very pleasant and as I followed Lulu that smell became stronger and stronger. Even the part of the woods she was leading me through was becoming darker not in a sinister way; more of things were dying kind of way. At one point I thought I had lost Lulu but I heard her barking and whining and just followed that. I ended up stumbling into a clearing and what I saw made me stop dead in my tracks. There lying on its side with Lulu licking its face was a enormous grizzly bear. I naturally would have been terrified of the thing it didn't appear to be in such obvious pain. The part of its body I could see was covered in a purple-black moss looking stuff and now that I thought about it I had seen some of that same moss on a lot of the trees I had passed. The poor bear was making some of the most heartbreaking noises I had ever heard.

I knew that if Lulu could get that close that the bear wouldn't hurt me, but that didn't mean I was gonna run up to it and possible scare the big injured grizzly bear. That would have just been all kinds of stupid. I made my way over cautiously making sure that the bear could see me. There was a very large piece of mass near its face so naturally I tried to pull it off which made the bear roar in pain and almost got me clawed. I was able to jump out of the way of the enormous claw but just barely. The bear started groaning again after it had stopped moving, that was when I felt this weird prickly feeling on my right hand. When I looked down I saw that some of that moss had somehow grabbed on to me and was...growing. Needless to say I did what I think anyone in my situation would have done, I freaked.

I guess I had another moment like when I was at the zoo, only this time I was a bit more aware. I felt the same vibration in my only this I somehow I got the idea to use my newly finished fire bracelet (I had just finished it a few days ago). The moss was growing at an alarming rate but I new I had to focus in order to get this to work. I took a deep breath and gathered my will.

Will is the source of power and obviously every living creature has it but wizards just have better abilities to harness it. I don't know why but that's just how it is. Now just like everybody is different so is how magic manifests it self for each user. Take fire for instance, with some it comes out almost like a laser it is like an explosion.

I focused on trying to keep the flame I conjured small so that wouldn't hurt myself or Lulu and the bear.

"Jar-ig." I said and released my will.

I saw the bracelet glow through the moss and then the moss, that was now past my elbow, erupted into flames. If the smell from the moss was bad before it was even worse now that it was burning. Now just because a wizard can conjure doesn't mean they can control it entirely in the end the element you conjure will act as that element will in its natural setting. And the fire I conjured was no different if I wasn't careful it could seriously hurt me which was why as soon as it loosened its grip on me I knocked it off my arm and on to the ground. I watched as it burned pouring smoke almost the same color as the moss itself out into the air.

"Well atleast I know how to get it off of you now." I said while watching the bear making sure that the smell of the smoke or the sight of the fire didn't freak it out. Niether of those things seem to have an effect on the bear, when I looked at its eyes they that look of being glazed over. I just hoped that it would stay that way while I was getting the moss off of it.

It took me only 30 minutes to get all of the moss off of the poor thing and it didn't move or become aggressive at all the whole time. Which I was extremely grateful for. But using my magic was very draining at even though it didn't take very much time at all it actually felt like it took so much longer. By the time I was all done I was exhausted it was difficult to even keep my eyes open. I had closed my eyes for what I thought was only a second but when I opened them I came face to muzzle with the grizzly bear. To says I was shocked would have been putting it mildly, the thing that surprised me the most was that the bear had dark green eyes that I had never noticed until I was this close.

"**Thank...you...friend.**" I both heard and felt the the words that I could only assume the bear said.

"**Rest.**"


	13. AN

Ok first off I want to apologize for the long time between updates. Hopefully that won't occur again. Secondly on going back and reading the first few chapters I realized that the flow for my story, although good, was a bit choppy and too fast moving in spots. So in order to remedy that I have decided to go back and rewrite/revise the old chapters before continuing the story. At the same time I want to also give a bit of a warning that that doesn't mean that the chapters will be shorter. I have a tendency to write long chapters just cause I want to give as much insight into situations, characters, etc. as I possibly can.

Once again I apologize for the long delay. I would also like to thank those who have been loyal to this story your loyalty is greatly appreciated.

Also I will be uploading the rewritten chapters as quickly as possible.


End file.
